


The Wall

by Vinylacetat



Series: The Wall [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood Magic, Bowstring as a bondage, Dark, Depression, Drinking, Frustration, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Rough and loud sex, Violence, Zombie Horror, apocalypse sex, depictions of lanscapes, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Север опускается Ночь.<br/>Сбежав из Волчьего леса вместе с мечом Станниса, Теон отправляется на Стену и узнает, что Мелисандра связывает с ним большие надежды.<br/>Рамси не может оставаться в стороне и следует за ним. Здесь, на самом краю мира людей, они встретятся снова.</p><p>The final part of the trilogy about Theon, Ramsay and (S)snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are drawings in chapters 4 and 5, look at the notes.
> 
> Beta — Frau Lolka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's not my bastard", Theon said irrelevantly.

Когда Теон захотел вынырнуть, было поздно. Под водой не стало верха и низа, прошлого и будущего, только рокот волн и тяжелый жар.  
Над Пайком бушевал шторм. Шторм из далекого прошлого. Там были соленые брызги и клочья пены, долетавшие до самых окон. Пронзительные крики альбатросов, метавшихся над кипящим морем. Крылья, переломанные ветром. Гневный Штормовой Бог. Глаз урагана. Мертвый глаз дяди Эурона. Водоворот.  
И страх — застарелый, похожий на липкие следы, которые остаются на пальцах после моллюсков. Показаться слабым. Надеть дурацкий колпак. Это же самое плохое. У этого страха был вкус прибрежного песка. Того, которым кормили братья.  
 _Ты ведь не боишься бури?  
Аша, посиди со мной. Нет, я совсем не боюсь. Просто так.  
Отец будет над тобой смеяться.  
Но я не заплакал, я не заплакал.  
Наполни водой свои легкие...  
А что мне делать, если кто-то меня обидит?..  
Спроси с него железную цену.  
На тебя противно смотреть, сын. Если тебя отлупили, значит, ты этого достоин.  
Ты ведь не боишься бури?  
Я — Теон Грейджой, и я ничего не боюсь. Даже бурю. Даже ехать с чужими.  
Я вернусь, обязательно вернусь. Со славой и почестями, взяв то, что мне захочется, как и должно сыну Пайка._  
Вода поднималась. Выше и выше, до самых дверей, до окон. Рушились мосты, глаза заливала вода, или это был пот?.. Вода поднималась, затапливая комнату. Тяжелая черная толща давила на грудь, заставляла хрустеть кости, расплющивала и прижимала ко дну. Там, в глубине, где воздух срывался с губ последними пузырями, не было никакой опоры.  
Теон почувствовал, что задыхается.  
И ощутил присутствие. Кто-то был рядом, кто-то знакомый.  
 _Вытащи меня. Я тону._  
Он почувствовал прикосновение рук, и ткань проехалась по лбу, стирая заливающий глаза пот. Защипало солью на языке. Теон дернулся куда-то вверх, оттолкнувшись ото дна, и забился, откашливаясь.  
Ладонь надавила на грудь, успокаивая, возвращая обратно на ложе. Пятна неверного света сложились в черты: выступающий нос, внимательные, глубоко посаженные глаза. Перед ним появилось склоненное лицо сестры. И Теон почувствовал, как обожгло глаза. Как будто все, что было — это только сон, и нет никакой вины, нет боли. Все это — только морок перед рассветом, потому что к вулканическим скалам пришел шторм. Буря, насылающая дурные сны.  
 _Не умирай здесь один._  
\- Аша... Тебя зовут Аша.  
\- Да, именно так. Тихо, все хорошо. Тихо.  
Тихо стало, когда горячка отступила и начался озноб.  
В холоде не было ничего, кроме падающих хлопьев снега, и только стучали, дробно выбивая ритм, зубы. Колотился неровный, сбивающийся, угасающий пульс.  
Он видел только белый туман, только сплошное полотно падающих хлопьев. Из белого вышел зверь — мягко ступая лапами и не проваливаясь в снег. Волк тоже был из снега.  
Снег. Сноу. Нет, не тот.  
\- Альбинос умрет даже быстрее, чем все остальные.  
Померещился долгий серый взгляд исподлобья.  
\- Едва ли, Грейджой. Он принадлежит мне.  
Теон пошарил рукой, сам не зная, что хочет найти. И нащупал рукоять меча.  
Голос Джона Сноу все еще звучал в ушах.  
\- Он принадлежит мне.  
Из мертвой земли поднимались кости Винтерфелла. Разрушенный замок торчал среди снегов, израненный и залатанный, но все еще живой. И замерзший. Замерший.  
Теона колотило от холода. Он пытался натянуть на себя ткань, которой был укрыт, но ничего не помогало. Холод сковывал конечности, добирался до самого сердца. Заставлял трястись руки. Теон уже почти их не чувствовал. Только дрожали крупной дрожью плечи. Пот высох и стал ледяным, грозясь замерзнуть коркой на коже.  
Теон всхлипнул, потянулся, слепо хватая чужие пальцы. И, кажется, те ответили на пожатие.  
\- Вот, выпей.  
Он приподнялся, подчиняясь руке на затылке. Обжигающая жидкость пролилась в горло. Какая-то горячая похлебка.  
Теон увидел Ашу, которая тянулась к нему с миской. Вокруг было темно, только факельный свет и сполохи костра ложились на каменные неровные стены. И, кажется, возле были еще какие-то люди, он слышал гул голосов.  
\- Аша... Там буря...  
\- Нет, метель почти закончилась.  
\- Отец будет недоволен...  
\- Теон, наш отец умер.  
\- Да... И Нед Старк. Все умерли. Там только призраки... Целый замок призраков. Я не хотел.  
\- Пей. Береги силы.  
Все было ненастоящим, словно из бумаги.  
Как будто он тоже умер. В Дредфорте, на прелой старой соломе в углу. В Винтерфелле, когда Станнис пришел и убил всех во сне. В доме, занесенном снегом. На костре. Возле чардрева на маленьком ледяном острове. В сугробе среди бесконечного редкого леса.  
Столько мест, где можно умереть. И так мало мест, где можно жить. Совсем нет.  
Теон глотал горячее, не чувствуя вкуса. Наверное, что-то сытное и мясное. Над огнем висел чугунный котелок. Теон подполз к костру, сел. Аша поддерживала его за плечи. Сбоку круглилась каменная стена, переходя в свод. На периферии зрения двигались какие-то тени.  
Отдав Аше пустую миску, он придвинулся к огню поближе.  
Озноб чуть утих, стал мелким. Мурашки бежали по коже, поднимали волоски дыбом.  
Теон безотрывно смотрел в огонь. В пламени ему почудилось какое-то странное движение. Скользящие образы, тени и сны. Женское лицо, обрамленное летящими волосами цвета огня. Горячечная нить, тянущаяся из недавнего бреда.  
Он поежился, плотнее заворачиваясь в плащ. Отблеск костра выхватил из пламени фигуру молодого мужчины подле Аши. Кварл, понял Теон. Только теперь его щеку пересекал глубокий свежий шрам.  
Теон осторожно вытянул руки, тронул горячий воздух.  
Винтерфелл казался руинами, но тепло его очага было живым, а пламя билось как пульсирующее человеческое сердце. Возле этого очага он грелся в ночь перед побегом.  
Там, среди старых призраков и ночной тишины, он провел без сна почти всю ночь. В постели, где был не один. Он растопил тогда очаг, потому что... Теон поморщился, встряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать из памяти этот голос, непривычно тихий, почти сонный: “У тебя здесь жуткий холод”.  
Он прижал руку к груди. _У меня здесь жуткий холод._  
Голова тяжелела. Трещали влажные дрова. Теон успел еще увидеть чьи-то тени, услышать фырканье лошадей и голоса — грубые, так не говорят по эту сторону Стены. Оша так говорила. А потом глаза сами закрылись, слух притупился, и Теон съехал на бок, оседая на подстеленные плащи. На этот раз вместо бреда пришел нормальный сон — крепкий и густой, без сновидений.

Он зацепил из снежной целины полную горсть снега и сжал между ладоней. Получившийся снежок взвесил в руке, покачал. Ладонь охватывала его не полностью, безымянный палец приходилось отводить дальше, чем раньше, чтобы захват был твердым. Теон прищурился на ствол страж-дерева неподалеку.  
Вдох, быстрый замах, полувыдох, бросок. Отголосок боли в сорванном плече.  
Комок снега врезался в дерево. Наконец-то как надо.  
Белый бархан был весь уже весь покрыт выщербленными ямками, в которых лежали голубоватые тени. Неровные края — следы от трех пальцев.  
Снег за спиной заскрипел. Теон вздрогнул, но это была всего лишь Аша. Она шла по тропинке, кутая плечи в мех, щеки разрумянились от мороза.  
\- Что ты делаешь?..  
\- Тренирую руку, — ответил Теон. — Вещи брать давно уже научился. А вот оружие...  
\- Это правильно, оружие нам пригодится, — Аша нащупала под плащом рукоять топора.  
\- Что вы с Кварлом собираетесь делать?  
\- Искать дядю Эйрона. Или отправиться на мыс Морского Дракона. Так или иначе, мой путь лежит к морю. Как и путь каждого из нас, Теон.  
\- Я все еще один из... нас?  
\- А как ты сам думаешь?  
\- Теперь я мало что про себя знаю.  
Они стояли рядом возле деревьев, укрытые от северного ветра скальной грядой. Снег не шел, но полупрозрачный сумрак укутывал небо. Солнце пропало. Теон уже не помнил, когда видел его в последний раз. Как будто солнце растворилось в небе, превратив его в ровный слабый свет.  
\- ...Но я рад, что я с тобой, — заключил Теон и заглянул сестре в лицо.  
Между ее бровей пролегла морщинка и она отвернулась.  
Наверное, Ашу ранил его просительный взгляд, говоривший: не отталкивай меня. Он знал, что это выглядит заискивающе и жалко, но бороться с собой не мог. Его тянуло к Аше, которая совсем недавно перестала кривить губы от болезненного сочувствия каждый раз, когда видела его. Зато в ее голосе не было прежней насмешки.  
Для Теона все прежние ссоры и перепалки стали теперь не важны. Бесконечно давно он не был с кем-то, кого мог бы назвать товарищем. Просто стоять рядом, глядя на сосны и страж-деревья. Просто разговаривать. Бесконечно давно никто не обращался с ним так, как Аша, которая помогла ему улечься у огня и укрыла плащом.  
Пришедшее воспоминание заставило его прикусить щеку, и так постоянно неровную изнутри от мелких следов там, где цеплялись зубы: утро после битвы со Станнисом. Уходящий мягкий дурман, голова на свернутой валиком шкуре, тяжелая шерстяная ткань сверху. Он тогда сказал себе, что это мейстер его укрыл. Только это был не мейстер.  
Какая разница.  
Все равно его разбудил звук затачиваемого ножа. Наверное, затупился в башне.  
Теон зацепил еще одну порцию снега. Холод уже начал проникать через кожу перчаток, заставляя пальцы неметь. На серой коре дерева белел впечатавшийся снег. Теон размахнулся и попал точно в предыдущий след. Что-то полузабытое, мальчишеское шевельнулось внутри, заставив углы губ дрогнуть в подобии прежней ухмылки. В рукопашной он уступал Роббу, но если нужно было покидать что-нибудь в цель, всегда выходил победителем.  
Двое одичалых прошли за деревьями, таща по направлению к пещерам вязанку хвороста.  
\- Они приходят сюда, селятся в заброшенных копях, — Аша поддела неутоптанный рыхлый снег возле тропинки носком сапога, взметнув белую пыль. — Чем дальше на Север, тем их больше. Они бегут.  
\- Еще важнее, что их пропустили, — Теон закинул голову и посмотрел на небо. — Выглядит так, словно вечереет.  
\- Они говорят, что с севера пришла ночь.  
За одичалыми следовал еще один человек — в грязной черной одежде. Беглый дозорный. В прежние времена Хранитель Севера отсек бы ему голову, но теперешнему было не до того. Теон не мог предположить, чем сейчас занят Русе Болтон, но вряд ли он станет ловить по перелескам тех, кто покинул свой пост на Стене. Этот дезертир рассказывал страшные вещи, когда люди, застигнутые непогодой, жались под скальными сводами к кострам. О холодном тумане, полном скрипа и скрежета. О мертвых животных, идущих по ночам. И не только животных.  
Оказалось, что горы вовсе не были безлюдными. Пещеры были полны беглецами с севера.  
Теон не помнил, как добрался до гор. Вся последняя часть пути превратилась в сплошной белый тоннель, в котором уже не было ни направления, ни памяти, ни ощущения собственного тела.  
Поэтому услышав человеческие голоса, он не поверил себе. Уже тогда началась горячка, и он не мог отделить реальности от бреда. Даже страх и волнение ушли. Только один раз острый укол пронзил позвоночник — на какой-то миг ему показалось, что он сделал круг и вернулся в лагерь. Закачались в свете тусклого факела лица пришельцев из Застенья, а потом знакомый голос назвал его имя, и все пропало, начался шторм.  
Сутки он метался в бреду, говорил что-то бессвязное, и некоторые его слова пугали не склонную, в общем-то, к страхам Ашу. Сутки Аша опасалась, что он не выживет. Но Теон побывал сначала в огне, а потом в холоде, словно закаляемый в кузнице клинок, и не рассыпался на части. Наоборот, неожиданно проснулся почти здоровым, хотя слабым и ужасно голодным.  
Из-под корней деревьев поднимался влажный туман.  
\- Я должен идти туда, откуда пришел этот сумрак, — сказал Теон.  
\- Зачем тебе двигаться в сторону, откуда все бегут? — нахмурилась Аша.  
\- Наверное, судьба.  
Заложник у Старков, пленник у Болтонов. Это должно было закончиться однажды. Каким-то выбором.  
 _И что ты решил, отдать себя в плен Джону Сноу?  
Больше мне некуда податься._  
Он думал, сказать ли о том, что его вел волк из снега, и что он увидел Джона Сноу в своих видениях, но решил, что делиться содержанием бреда будет неразумно. Впрочем, Аша уже задержала взгляд на его лице, всматриваясь так, словно хотела разгадать какую-то загадку.  
\- Сперва я думала, что твой разум угас, — тихо сказала она. — Ты не должен держать на меня зла за то, что я сказала Станнису. Мне больно было смотреть на тебя. В старину на Железных Островах тех, кто перестал себя помнить, сбрасывали со скал в пучину. Потому что это нестерпимо. Когда те, кто крещен соленой водой, теряют себя.  
В пучине я уже был, подумал Теон.  
Аша поймала его взгляд и опустила ресницы. Это выглядело непривычно, потому что его сестра была несгибаемой, как железо, и не склонной к стеснению. Он понял, что Аша чувствует себя виноватой. Это тоже было непривычным. Чувство вины он давно уже привык считать собственным жребием.  
\- И я пожалела, что преклоняла колено перед Станнисом, когда хотелось кинуться к тебе с кинжалом. А потом, потеряв тебя снова, я была уверена, что теперь точно все кончено. Что случится что-то еще более страшное. Я видела бастарда на поле боя.  
Горло Теона дернулось. Он проглотил слова, которые готовы были сорваться с губ.  
\- Я раздробила топором руку одному из его своры, но так и не подобралась к нему близко, — продолжала Аша. — Потом я пыталась вернуться за тобой. Ничего не вышло. Когда мы отступали со Станнисом, то не видели, куда идем. Раненые падали, и тут же превращались в сугробы. Никто не следил за теми, кто остался от моего отряда, и мы оторвались, и направились на север... И я ругала себя все это время.  
Она сделала маленький шаг вперед. Полы ее одежды задели плащ Теона. Ее глаза были совсем рядом, он видел в черных зрачках два крошечных бледных абриса своего лица.  
Аша, подумал он. Тебя зовут Аша. Ты моя сестра.  
Он теперь куда глубже чувствовал родственные связи — не думая о внешней стороне, о признании, о внешней принадлежности, о том, сколько у кого на одеждах вещиц, взятых железной ценой. Семья стала теперь не набором внешних знаков, а подлинной, глубинной тягой. Жаль, что к этому моменту он успел столько раз усомниться в том, кто был ему семьей на самом деле. И растерять их всех.  
Зато осталась Аша.  
И в то же время на всех его чувствах лежал иней. Как будто он смотрел на все со стороны. Ничего не могло его коснуться по-настоящему, слишком много сил ушло на защиту от вторжений. Теперь даже тепло не проходило как следует через эти переборки. Когда жестокость и унижения перестали ранить, чужая доброта тоже как-то потускнела. Все проходило по касательной, вскользь. Как будто он не мог прочувствовать чужую симпатию и тяготение в полной мере. Хотя и видел их.  
Во всяком случае там, где они могли быть.  
Аша смотрела в снег под их ногами. И вдруг шмыгнула носом. Совсем как тогда, когда была нескладной девчонкой, похожей на мальчишку-сорванца. Она редко плакала в детстве — только смотрела на прибрежную гальку и зло, коротко шмыгала носом много раз подряд.  
\- Я думала, что он тебя доломает. Знаешь, когда Кварл прибежал с вестью, что они нашли тебя в снегу... Я боялась идти. Услышав, что ты жив...  
\- Ты пожалела? — подсказал Теон.  
Аша шмыгнула носом еще раз и быстро-быстро закивала.  
Однако когда она подняла лицо, ее глаза были сухими, хотя и казались воспаленными.  
\- А потом я удивилась. Даже в горячке ты выглядел лучше, чем когда я впервые увидела тебя после года, что мы не виделись. И когда ты встал после болезни, я поняла, что ты... сильнее и крепче, чем прежде. Эти несколько дней в Волчьем лесу, пока ты был у него... Он что, не мучил тебя?  
Губы Теона дрогнули.  
\- Он... он мучил себя.  
\- Не понимаю. Я видела его, и он чудовищен. Мужчины нашего народа отчаянны в битве, но это другое...  
\- Тут нет ничего, что следовало бы понимать, — сказал Теон, уняв дрожь.  
Аша нахмурилась. Внезапное ожесточение проступило на ее лице.  
\- Знаешь, вы оба безумны. И ты, и твой бастард.  
Она протянула руку и коснулась его воротника.  
\- Как ты сумел уйти с мечом Станниса, Теон?  
Теон медленно стянул перчатку с правой руки. Все еще занемевшие пальцы плохо чувствовали прикосновение, когда он дотронулся до запястья Аши через шерстяной рукав.  
\- Я взял Винтерфелл, с крючьями взобравшись по стене замка, где мне доверяли. Я взял Ров Кайлин, потому что те, кто там был, считали меня своим принцем. Угадай, как я взял меч?  
\- Как?..  
\- Он не мой бастард, — ответил Теон невпопад.

***  
В Винтерфелле стало куда просторнее с тех пор, как Станнис выкосил часть союзных Болтонам войск. И прибавилось повешенных на веревках.  
\- Хоть какая-то польза была в твоем предприятии, — меланхолично заметил лорд Болтон. — Мандерли подошли к концу. Пока ты увязал в снегу, наш толстый друг занемог и преставился. Внезапные кишечные колики. Очень уж был невоздержан в пище. Или кто-то из чашников не уследил и подал испорченное. Чашники висят во дворе, с другими... Зато сколько осталось провианта.  
В бывших покоях Эддарда Старка было сумрачно.  
Рамси посмотрел на свои руки. Ногти были сорваны.  
Русе тоже посмотрел на его руки. Пододвинул к нему кубок:  
\- Вина?  
Рамси подавил спазм. На вино он больше смотреть не мог.  
Последние несколько дней прошли словно в каком-то вязком студне.  
В деревне он метался по дому, и готов был выть от того, что все повторялось снова — даже собственные движения, когда он хватал то одну, то другую вещь, и тут же швырял ее. Он повалился на кровать, утыкаясь в шкуры лицом, роя руками — не то обнюхивал их, не то раскапывал, как давешний сугроб.  
 _Ты еще кровать разруби_ , подсказал внутренний голос. Интонация была в точности как у Русе. Рамси испытал желание ударить по собственной голове.  
Захотелось кого-нибудь убить. Но руки опускались, и достаточных причин не было. Чаще надо было ставить часовых. А зачем они были нужны в такую погоду, чтобы околели от мороза? Кто в здравом уме вышел бы из лагеря в метель?..  
Только смертник.  
Рамси все-таки завыл в голос, заскулил, вцепляясь в волчий мех.  
Он не сразу услышал стук в дверь и голоса. Они никуда не делись даже после запущенного в дверь сапога. Пришлось открыть. Лица людей были как какие-то смазанные пятна. Смазанным было и все, что случилось потом: закончившийся снегопад, сворачивание лагеря, разгоревшийся наконец костер с трупами, потемневшие небеса, хмурые взгляды знаменосцев.  
Он раскатисто рыкнул на вопрос Роджера Рисвелла о мече — все это не имело теперь значения. Как и Станнис, которого они рассчитывали найти под стенами Винтерфелла. Пусть Станнис, думал Рамси, глядя под ноги коню. Даже хорошо, если так.  
Теон мог сбежать к нему, обожгло мыслью. Отнести ему этот проклятый меч. Он же скользкая гадина... Тварь... Он, он...  
Рамси до сих пор помнил вес его тела на себе. Ощущение его кожи под пальцами. Только его лица не помнил. Потому что Теон ему в глаза не смотрел.  
Поднимался свирепый всплеск в душе, и тут же опадал, разбивался, потому что некого было обвинить. И о чем он тогда думал. О том, как хорошо и правильно все делал — закрывал в подвале, сдирал кожу, надевал ошейник. О том, что это, наконец, работает. Что случилось чудо.  
Это бы никогда не сработало. Его можно было заставить делать все, что угодно, говорить любые слова. Но верить в то, что это может оказаться правдой, было чудовищно, безнадежно глупо.  
Он ведь и так и не дался, даже без пальцев. Что ему нужно было еще отсечь?..  
 _Чего ты от него хочешь?  
Хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне.  
Он уже принадлежал тебе. Прикованный, распятый или растянутый веревками. И в постели он тоже принадлежал тебе. Пока не нашел способ сбежать в очередной раз.  
Хорошо, не так. Я хочу, чтобы он был со мной._  
После прошлого побега Рамси намеревался его располосовать вдоль и поперек. Во всяком случае, очень сильно себя в этом убеждал, пока пил в опустелых, разоренных винтерфельских покоях. Его нож был в готовности и ожидании, и просто рвался Теону под кожу. Оказалось, что в готовности и ожидании был не только нож. И Рамси отдался этим желаниям, и, пока мог, делал вид, что верит словам, которые говорил Теон — просто потому что тот снова рядом.  
Теперь даже ярость, которая была выходом раньше, не просыпалась. Не было никакой ярости, сколько он ее не искал. По отношению к Станнису, к перебежчикам Мандерли, к скотским знаменосцам, к отцу с его насмешками — была.  
А Теон...  
Перевертыш и предатель.  
Если бы он снова оказался здесь... Рамси просто никогда бы больше от него не отходил.  
 _Да, и перестал бы спать. И пить что-либо. Потому что в следующий раз он тебя отравит. Как отец отравил Вимана Мандерли._  
Какой следующий раз. Он умер. Сам приложил для этого все усилия.  
 _Потому что от твоей руки ему даже умереть было бы противно._  
И все-таки Рамси не чувствовал холодной воронки, которая возникает в груди, когда случается непоправимое. Не чувствовал его смерти. Не мог поверить в реальность потери. И поэтому не позволял себе провалиться в эту мысль. Поэтому еще держался.  
Он так и не увидел тела. И помнил только прикосновение подрагивающих подушечек пальцев, волосы, которые лезли в глаза, как метель, голос... А мертвым и окоченевшим он его не помнил. Значит, это как будто бы не случалось никогда.  
 _Ты этого не признаешь, пока не увидишь?.._  
Но ведь так лучше — если бы он замерз где-то в снежной пустыне, не дойдя до каких-то других мест, до кого-то другого. Или не лучше?.. Нет, не лучше. Главное, чтобы он был жив. Где угодно, с кем угодно... Потому что тогда его можно будет оттуда забрать. Забрать нельзя только из смерти.  
 _Надо было все-таки начать тебя есть.  
Так и должно быть, милорд.  
Я пошутил. Я знаю, что так нельзя.  
Я просто пошутил._  
\- Я пошутил.  
\- Что?! — он дернулся, чуть не своротив свое блюдо с нетронутой едой.  
\- Выпивки с тебя довольно, — пояснил Русе.  
 _Как будто сам не знаю._  
\- Что я могу тебе сказать, дорогой сын, — лорд Болтон отрешенно посмотрел куда-то в сторону камина. — Твои поступки не несут в себе ничего утешительного или достойного похвалы, равно как и сочувствия. Станнис все еще жив. Ты растерял треть войска и не вернул свою жену. В этом замке мы сейчас сидим как на бочке с диким огнем. Если в Винтерфелл в самое ближайшее время не вернется урожденный Старк, дела будут плохи.  
Рамси безучастно ковырял ободранный ноготь.  
\- Что ты там вообще делал? — тихо спросил отец.  
 _Что я там вообще делал._  
\- Бой ты просто не закончил. Как будто пришел не за Станнисом, а за этой вонючей деревней. Потом закрылся в какой-то хибаре с Теоном Перевертышем на три дня, и только рявкал оттуда через дверь.  
Все донесли, гады, подумал Рамси. Хорошо еще, что ставни заросли льдом, иначе подсматривали бы в щели.  
\- Была метель, — хмуро отозвался он. — Нас чудом не завалило.  
\- Ну-ну.  
Отец вынул кинжал и занес его над блюдом с птицей — цесарки Вимана Мандерли, не иначе — однако резать не стал, отложил в сторону.  
\- Одно светлое пятно — меч. Неожиданные трофеи ты всегда умел приносить. Только где теперь этот меч, а, Рамси?  
Гады. Везде предатели. И отец...  
\- Будем надеяться, что ты в своей уютной лачуге хотя бы хорошо допросил Грейджоя. Почему он не сказал Станнису, что девчонка — не настоящая Арья?  
 _И правда, почему?.._  
Рамси болезненно скривился. Что поделать, у него были к Теону другие вопросы. Сбежал или не сбежал. Врал или не врал. Да или нет.  
\- Чтобы ее не вернули мне.  
Отец сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\- Станнис не умер в метели, потому что ушел под землю. Нарыл себе где-то отряд одичалых в союзники, из тех, что теперь лезут через Стену, как хотят. Забрался в заброшенные копи возле озера, чтобы зализывать раны и есть лошадей. А потом двинулся к Королевскому тракту в обход Винтерфелла. Возможно, кто-то идет ему навстречу. Кто-то из Белой Гавани — старший сын Вимана Мандерли, например. Моли богов, чтобы Белый Нож сковало льдом, и флот не поднялся к нам. Не надо было тебе так поступать с леди Хорнвуд.  
\- Ты же сам сказал тогда...  
\- Что я сказал, несчастный ты глупец? Только что эти земли нам нужны. Про обглоданные пальцы там речи не было, знаешь ли. А теперь про них начали вспоминать все, кому не лень.  
Голос Русе был мягким и шелестел, как летний дождь, но Рамси знал, что это умиротворение обманчиво.  
\- Труп Вимана не пролезал в дверь, — задумчиво сказал Русе. — Он так хорошо отъелся, потому что мог себе это позволить. А вот ты нынче как-то спал с лица. Думаешь, все можно взять только силой?  
Рамси пожал плечами. Наверное, надо было возразить. Сказать, что нет, на самом деле он так не думает. Только вот как, если иначе не получается?..  
\- Лорд Жирный открыл бы Станнису ворота. Я выгадал немного времени, устроив ему пир. Недовольные прорядились. Только вот скоро проблема вернется. Замок полон людей, которые нам не верны. И твои поступки не делают их доверие больше. Задержись ты в том лагере еще на несколько дней, и тебя призвали бы к ответу.  
\- Какой этим перебежчикам прок от недобитого короля-самозванца? — поинтересовался Рамси только для того, чтобы показать, что участвует в беседе.  
\- Раньше они отказывались от союза со Станнисом, но теперь... Теперь отношение к нам такое, что даже недобитый король-самозванец без меча может выглядеть лучше. И знаешь, Мандерли не так уж глупы. Может быть, оно и к лучшему, что ты не убил Станниса.  
Невнятное беспокойство поднялось внутри.  
\- А как же король Томмен?.. — спросил Рамси. — Он меня узаконил.  
Голова работала плохо. Все эти лишние короли, престолы, печати, подковерное шевеление и прочая кайвасса для изнеженных милордов...  
Ты же об этом мечтал, сказал себе Рамси. Пока молол хренову муку.  
Нет, не об этом. Только об оружии, охоте, и чтобы все боялись. И уважали. Такие были мечты — несложные.  
Отец явно имел какой-то свой план. Скорее всего, даже несколько сразу. И был настроен оставить свое за собой. Самое меньшее — Север.  
\- Я служу не Ланнистерам, сынок, — отец прищурился. — Я служу дому Болтон.  
 _А дом Болтон — это ты, так, отец? За вычетом еще одного Болтона — неудачного._  
\- Львы пока удобны... Но посмотри, что от них осталось? Королева Серсея стала общим посмешищем, Цареубийца искалечен, Бес пропал, а их отец мертв. На троне ребенок, за спиной которого до недавних пор маячил евнух — вот, кстати, еще один пример, почему в таких делах не надо думать детородным органом... Или хотя бы пользоваться им по назначению. Поразмысли об этом.  
\- К чему ты это все?.. — резное деревянное кресло стало казаться мягким. Вещи утратили плотность. Как будто весь мир скользил вместе с шелковым голосом Русе куда-то в пропасть.  
\- Север дик и огромен. Здесь живут старые традиции. И управлять им могут только те, кто несет в себе его силу. В жилах Болтонов течет древняя кровь, впитавшая в себя очень многое... Откуда бы ни пришел король — с Утеса Кастерли или из Штормового Предела, Хранитель нужен всегда. Именно его северяне будут считать подлинным властителем. В темные времена все быстро меняется... от Хранителя недалеко и до Короля, который не потеряет Север.  
Кинжал отца лязгнул по дну блюда, проткнув цесарку насквозь.  
\- Ты не можешь вступить в союз со Станнисом.  
\- Почему бы ему не побыть нашим королем... какое-то время.  
\- Он не вступает в перемирие, а просто казнит. Я с ним бился! Винтерфелл, Старки... Да одной Красной Свадьбы хватит, чтобы он нас всех сжег.  
\- Он прямолинеен и не знает моего дара убеждения. И вот ведь какая штука, Рамси... Это ты с ним бился, не я, — проговорил Русе чуть удивленно, таким голосом, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. — Ты встал на сторону узурпатора. Ты спалил Винтерфелл. Красную свадьбу устроили Фреи. А твоя свадьба и вовсе может быть недействительной. Например, из-за твоих склонностей, о которых уже судачат... и благодаря которым ты осквернил брачное ложе. Или потому что твоя жена — дочь стюарда. Смотря какую часть правды открыть. В глазах Станниса ты уже приговорен. Это тебя он сожжет в угоду местным лордам. И на тебя повесят все наши грехи.  
\- Ты повесишь. Ты, — хрипло сказал Рамси. Почему-то в речи отца больше всего ранили эти безличные формы. — Обратно в бастарды и на костер, так, да?  
\- Не спеши пугаться, Рамси. Я же еще ничего не сделал. Просто показал тебе инструменты.  
Губы Русе растянулись в улыбке, которую можно было бы назвать сочувственной, но глаза оставались холодными. Рамси вспомнил вдруг, с кем имеет дело.  
Некстати пришло забытое, из прошлого. Впервые проблески незнакомого чувства, похожего на уважение, посетили его, тогда угрюмого подростка, после знакомства с лордом Болтоном. Вот человек, который знает, чего хочет, подумал он в тот раз. Который умеет брать то, что ему нужно. И я однажды стану таким.  
Рамси проклял свое умение чувствовать совершенно разные вещи в одно и то же время.  
\- Ничего еще не решено, скажу тебе честно, — признался между тем отец. — Может быть, Станнис уже замерз и умер на реке. Может быть, ночь с севера убьет нас всех. Мейстер Медрик давеча получил письмо из Последнего Очага — что-то об огромных белых пауках... Сказки, конечно. Но пока мы целы, выгодно занять наилучшее положение и проработать все варианты.  
На этом теоретическая часть, кажется, закончилась. Русе перегнулся через стол и сказал:  
\- У тебя есть еще один шанс. Самый последний. Иди к Стене и верни жену до того, как ее увидел Джон Сноу. Или убей его до того, как он успеет раззвонить об этом. И привези девку обратно.  
\- Ты дашь мне войско?  
\- Какое войско, сынок? Я уже тебе давал войско. В результате твой противник ушел, а ты... — Этот снисходительный взгляд будил волну ярости. Захотелось воткнуть родителю в руку его собственный кинжал. Или даже не в руку, а под ребра. — Возьмешь полторы сотни, начиная с тех болванов, с которыми скакал по лесам возле Дредфорта. Если ты их еще не всех растерял. Небольшой отряд двигается быстрее. Сколько там дозорных на Стене? И большая часть — слабаки и старики.  
Рамси буравил взглядом столешницу. Никакой причины, чтобы послушаться, он не мог найти. Ничего, что стоило бы внимания и сил. Хотелось остаться здесь, за стенами замка. Ждать, пока придет осознание и холодная воронка раскроется в груди. А потом... Пусть Русе тащит свои инструменты.  
\- Я никуда не пойду. Хочешь позорить собственного сына? Хочешь меня угробить на севере? Нет.  
Русе вздохнул.  
\- Я не собирался тебе этого говорить, но рано или поздно ты бы узнал. Перевертыш не умер. Он уехал куда-то вверх по Королевскому тракту. Пока ты бродил здесь, как стукнутый, я поинтересовался результатами допросов. Его видели солдаты Станниса, отступавшие вместе с железнорожденными. Они долго плутали по горам возле Волчьего леса, потом двинулись за королем-оленем. Мы взяли их в плен у самых стен замка.  
Чувства не обманули. Он жив.  
Рамси уронил голову на руки, завесил волосами лицо. Смотреть на отца не хотелось, он знал, что тот сидит напротив, глядя на него с полуулыбкой, не затрагивающей глаз. Не имело значения то, что свои слова Русе бросил ему, как собаке кидают кость на веревочке.  
Он жив. Он жив.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул меч, если уж он всем так нужен.  
\- Меч?.. — рассеянно переспросил Рамси.  
Свет, что ли, клином сошелся на этом мече.  
\- Жизненная сила — это единственное, что движет мир, заставляет чувствовать и желать, — сказал Русе. — Боги не обделили тебя этим. В этом их дар и ошибка.  
\- Ты говоришь как бард.  
\- Это ты здесь главный бард, Рамси. Тебе недодали умения контролировать себя. Зато у тебя есть твоя красная удача. Это единственная причина, по которой ты еще топчешь эту землю, хотя уже не раз навлекал на себя беду. Я не стремлюсь угробить тебя, как ты это деликатно назвал. Я верю, что тебе может повезти.  
В этом был смысл. Рамси часто надеялся на то, что все волшебным образом исправится и станет как надо. И все получалось. До какого-то момента.  
Заслышав движение, он поднял голову. Оказалось, отец встал, приблизился к каменной полке над очагом, загородив огонь. Звякнуло о камень стеклянным.  
\- Не давай твоей крови забродить, — отец поставил что-то возле блюда Рамси.  
Это была банка темного стекла с плотно притертой крышкой. Рамси открыл ее, заглянул внутрь. В банке копошилось живое месиво. Гладко поблескивали черные спинки.  
Голос Русе был почти непритворно мягким, когда он тихо сказал:  
\- Впрочем, чтобы высосать из тебя весь гнев и всю боль, обычной пиявки не хватит.

***  
Теон опустил лук и тоскливо посмотрел на уронившие снег ветки сосен. Стрела вибрировала в стволе дерева, а зайца и след простыл.  
\- В следующий раз выйдет лучше, — пообещал Кварл.  
В прежние времена я сбил бы ракушку у тебя с головы, отойдя на пятьдесят футов, подумал Теон.  
Все было белым, серым и черным. Только иглы хвойных деревьев зеленели на этом фоне. Стоял самый светлый час, приходившийся на время после полудня. Однако солнце так и не появилось. Все небо жемчужно светилось целиком. Пройдет еще пара часов, и оно начнет темнеть.  
Лук Аша выменяла у кого-то из вольного народа в обмен на посуду. Кажется, одичалые собирались обосноваться в пещерах надолго.  
Вне зависимости от результатов стрельбы в цель (пока что весьма скромных), само прикосновение к луку поднимало уверенность в себе. В Волчьем лесу Теон тянулся даже к луку Рамси. Просто чтобы потрогать. Что уже говорить о стойке и ощущении хвата. Сошедшиеся лопатки, сузившиеся глаза, тетива возле уха.  
С правой рукой выходило не так уж плохо, вся щепотка из трех пальцев была на месте и тетива худо-бедно слушалась. С левой было хуже. Захват выходил то непрочным, то слишком сильным, судорожным, и наконечник стрелы ходил из стороны в сторону. Зато вывернутые плечи почти прошли. Ежедневно Теон повторял свои упражнения со снежками, каждый день прибавляя по несколько ярдов, и, в целом, чувствовал, что получается неплохо.  
Они были уже неделю в пути, поднимаясь вверх вдоль Длинного озера. Дорогу замело, поэтому продвигались медленно. Зато в редких перелесках возле тракта водился зверь. Давеча Теон видел лису, мышковавшую на заледенелом насте — она ныряла в снег, как птица на воде, выгибалась, мелькая, как рыжая молния. С голоду в пищу пошло бы и жесткое лисье мясо, но рука дрогнула. Хотя зайчатина была куда приятнее. Зайцы здесь тоже водились, по зимнему времени они перебежали из равнин в леса, грызть корни и рыть норы. Теон находил их следы на снегу — длинные петляющие цепочки, причудливо сплетающиеся между собой. Иногда удавалось подстрелить одного. Впрочем, у Аши был еще с собой провиант, удачно выкраденный у Станниса на обозных лошадях, одна из которых теперь досталась Теону. А в горах они подстрелили тощую дикую козу, чье мясо не приносило особенной радости, но в замороженном виде могло долго храниться.  
Аша долго отговаривала Теона идти к Джону Сноу. Но, несмотря на всю ее энергию и уверенность в себе, у нее самой было мало ресурсов и идей, а из отряда остались только она да Кварл. Другие железнорожденные пропали во время битвы, остальных они потеряли, пока шли к горам. Теон убедил ее, что Джон Сноу призовет к ответу только его самого, леди Аша же ни в чем перед ним не виновата и может рассчитывать на какую-то помощь, поскольку, как и Джон, была невольной союзницей Станниса.  
\- Из Черного Замка двинемся в Восточный Дозор, — решила Аша. — Я найду корабль. При необходимости обогну весь материк. Я наследница Пайка и могу заявить о своих правах.  
Сказав это, она осеклась и покосилась на Теона.  
\- Нам с тобой нечего делить, — поспешил он ее успокоить. — Помнишь, однажды у меня уже была корона. Ох, какая же она была уродливая.  
Идти было некуда, и нечего делать в Пайке. Вкус рыбного супа Железных Островов не пришелся ему по вкусу. В последний раз слабая тень слова “дом” коснулась его мыслей в Винтерфелле.  
\- Ты можешь вернуться к нашей матери. Она кашляет, а ее глаза помутились... Известие о том, что ее сын жив, скрасило бы ее дни и, возможно, придало бы ей сил.  
Теон хмыкнул.  
\- Мой вид отнимет у нее последние силы.  
Аша не стала возражать, и Теон был ей за это благодарен.  
Он знал, что она не хотела его обидеть, и все-таки предложение коротать последние дни во Вдовьей Башне трудно было назвать приятным. Карабкаться по скалам, как краб, и смотреть на горизонт, пока не выжжет глаза — удел стареющих женщин на Островах. А в это время Аша будет основывать свое пиратское братство. И возьмет в жены Кварла. Что же, в сестре говорила настоящая кровь кракена, беспримесная и густая.  
\- Ты все время улыбаешься не к месту, — сообщила Аша.  
\- Я и раньше улыбался не к месту.  
\- Еще бы, — отозвалась сестра, подтянув поводья. — Мало тебя в воду макали. Все хаханьки, и не заткнешь.  
Внезапная дрожь скрутила Теона. Язык уперся в шрам, рассекавший изнутри слизистую возле губ. Тогда молоток попал ему по губам, зубы рассекли кожу. Рамси в ответ на его улыбку вызверился в очередной раз. Хотел, чтобы рот Теона закрывался вовремя и открывался, когда нужно.  
Аша отвлеклась на лошадь и не заметила, что Теон прижимает руку к губам. Она беззвучно посмеивалась, похлопывая кобылу по шее и вспоминая Пайк, и вдруг прыснула в голос.  
И Теон с обжигающей благодарностью понял, что она только что подначивала его точно так же, как раньше. Как в детстве, когда смеялась над ним, как после их долгой разлуки. И это было куда приятнее, чем ее воспаленные горящие глаза и непривычная осторожность — так, словно он, в самом деле, был морской вдовой с неизлечимой болезнью.  
Теон резко перегнулся в седле, зацепил горсть снега из сугроба и, помяв в кулаке, запустил его в Ашу. Та заверещала — не как девчонка, которую тянут за косу, а пронзительным боевым кличем. Поравнявшийся с ними Кварл посмотрел на них недоуменно.  
Он был очень привязан к Аше и восхищался ею, к Теону же относился прохладно. Теон подозревал, что от презрения его удерживало только одно — свежий шрам, который сам Кварл получил в бою. Из-за этого одна сторона лица Кварла оставалась такой же гладкой и по-девичьи красивой, тогда как вторая была расколота надвое. Щека выглядела словно разбитая и снова криво склеенная глиняная ваза. Привыкать к новому лицу трудно, такие вещи раскалывают также и изнутри. Возможно, это давало Кварлу, привыкшему считать себя красивым, с его длинными светлыми волосами и стройным телом, что-то вроде слабой тени понимания.  
Впрочем, на Железных Островах ранение никогда не было бесчестьем. Если это ранение, а не знак принадлежности, подумал Теон, поджимая пальцы на руках. На них Кварл косился с сожалением, в котором много было от снисходительности — хотя и несколько покровительственной. Во всяком случае, так было почти до самой Короны Королевы.

Теон проснулся ночью, зябко ежась под низким кожаным пологом палатки. Он засыпал с трудом и спал чутко, хотя в последнее время с этим стало немного лучше.  
В палатке было мало места, и они трое почти касались друг друга. То есть Теон почти касался Аши, тогда как Аша с Кварлом касались друг друга вполне определенно, делясь теплом тел. А сейчас и вовсе...  
Теон расслышал низкий стон, шорох и частое дыхание. Сбивчивый прерывистый шепот захлебнулся, сорвался в еще один стон.  
Теон потянул на себя плащ, закрываясь с головой, придвигаясь вплотную к краю палатки, от которого веяло холодом ночи, разлитой снаружи. Но даже через шерстяную ткань звуки были слышны. Слух у него был прекрасный, охотничий. С этим качеством ничего не смог поделать даже Дредфорт.  
\- Если мы все здесь умрем... — расслышал он голос Кварла.  
\- Замолчи и возьми меня. Пока еще можешь...  
\- Я могу и не один раз.  
Теон не видел, но подозревал, что Кварл мнет руками грудь Аши, небольшую, но упругую и крепкую. Тихий задушенный смех, корабельная ругань, шорохи и звуки влажных поцелуев проникали даже сквозь капюшон.  
\- Иди ко мне... Тише... Тс-с...  
\- Дааа, вот так.  
Они возились под мехами, перехватывая ладони и зажимая друг другу рты. Несмотря на то, что Теон, протянув руку, мог бы дотронуться до них, они были словно в другом мире. У них была общая тайна. От него. Наверное, если бы не его присутствие, они голосили бы так, что снег попадал бы с деревьев и всхрапнули бы лошади.  
Теон резко поднялся. Аша ойкнула — скорее от неожиданности, чем от смущения, и попыталась привстать, но Кварл что-то пробормотал, снова увлекая ее на меха.  
Выбираясь из палатки, Теон прихватил меч, с которым вообще редко расставался. Почему-то этот меч казался ему защитой не только от возможной опасности, но и от собственного смутного раздражения. На которое, конечно, он права не имел — у них обоих все на месте, они хозяева своим телам, и, кажется, действительно любят друг друга, пусть и не показывают этого, укрываясь напускной грубостью портовой шпаны.  
Ночь до краев была полна влажным холодом.  
Притихшие лошади стояли на привязи под натянутым кожаным навесом. Теон подошел, остановился неподалеку.  
 _Они могут спать вместе. А я могу спать, как лошадь. Стоя._  
Недавно прошли осадки, похожие на мокрый снег или густой ледяной дождь, и от корней деревьев поднимался белый туман. Теон понадеялся, что Кварл все-таки ограничится одним разом. Из палатки донесся очередной стон — парный. И какая-то фраза, выдохнутая почти нараспев захлебывающимся голосом Аши.  
Это прикосновение чужой жизни, прикосновение мира, который Теон привык считать потерянным для себя, вывело его из равновесия. Он пожалел, что не взял вместо меча лук. Может быть, невзирая на темноту, можно было попробовать сбить пару шишек с сосен.  
Рамси в Винтерфелле тратил стрелы на повешенных.  
Эта мысль окончательно сбила преграды в уме.  
Все это время Теон не думал о нем. Кроме тех моментов, когда тело напоминало болезненным откликом — неудачные слова Аши, слишком быстрое движение Кварла, напомнившее замах. В остальном он просто о нем не вспоминал. Разве что где-то на дне своего бреда, трясясь от озноба в пещере.  
Причем тут Аша и Кварл, это их выбор, их желание быть вместе. И все же он мысленно возвращался не к далекому ушедшему прошлому, а к тому последнему разу, когда делил постель с другим человеком. Больше это не повторится. Ни с кем.  
Теон до сих пор помнил его лицо. Он старался не смотреть, чтобы глаза не выдали, чтобы Рамси ни о чем не догадался. Но когда тот сомкнул веки — все-таки посмотрел.  
Тени раскачивались в такт пламени свечей, затемняя глазные впадины. Нос казался длиннее, губы были приоткрыты. Теон хорошо знал, как выглядит Рамси в порыве своей страсти, похожей на ярость — чаще всего, такое выражение у него было, когда он видел кровь. Но тут было что-то не то.  
Самое непривычное из всего, что случилось. Его неожиданная уязвимость.  
Он не хотел знать, что заставило Рамси так быстро и отчаянно забыть об осторожности, словно обычная чуткость разом его оставила. Для Теона его состояние было поводом, чтобы прощупать границы, проложенные в Дредфорте год назад. И обнаружить, что самая главная только что была стерта. Рамси уничтожил ее сам, полностью отпустив поводья и забыв про контроль, разом порушив то, что с таким жестоким упорством создавал. Ради пары прикосновений, нескольких движений и одного стона.  
В тот момент Теон понял, что может поднять на него руку. Вернулось то, что было выдавлено, как он думал, безвозвратно: мысль о том, чтобы держать удар. Мысль о его смерти.  
Раньше он не пытался покуситься на его жизнь, потому что знал, что Рамси обдерет ему еще что-нибудь за любую попытку. Даже за тень в глазах — поэтому пришлось перестать думать такое. Это впиталось ему под кожу.  
Вспомнилась липкость собственной крови, и то, как она ощущается на пальцах, когда засыхает. Одно и то же — по три, четыре, пять раз. У Рамси было тогда больше терпения и времени. Как тебя зовут, что нужно сделать, нет, неправильно, нет, нет, нет.  
Когда оказалось, что Вонючка просто не может дотронуться до милорда без приказа, это принесло что-то вроде облегчения. Потому что кинуться на Рамси уже не хотелось, уже не сводило руки от потребности перехватить его нож, и Вонючка был благодарен за то, что его избавили от этих изводящих желаний.  
Но Вонючка, кажется, сдох.  
Не в цепях у Станниса. Не в отдалении от Рамси. А рядом с ним. На нем.  
Нож был совсем рядом.  
 _И что ты сделал, ты убил его?  
Нет, я его трахнул._  
Теон коротко, сухо рассмеялся.  
Рамси не мог больше читать его мысли, как раньше. Что-то затуманивало его взор. Когда Теон дотронулся до его пальцев, нож просто выпал из них. Тот самый нож, один вид которого заставлял внутренности сжиматься в комок.  
Теон вспомнил слова, которые говорил себе в Дредфорте, на дне самого глубокого ужаса и отчаяния, когда переставал узнавать самого себя, когда время бесконечно растягивалось или превращалось в точку, в зияющий черный провал: я не позволю ему свести себя с ума. Пусть забирает мои пальцы, дерет мою кожу. Пусть делает с моим телом что угодно. Но мой разум он не получит, разве что я сам захочу от него избавиться.  
Кажется, захотел.  
 _Я должен был сделать так, чтобы он мне поверил. Быть честным.  
Но ведь можно было не слишком стараться? Он поверил бы во что угодно._  
В том-то и дело. Он поверил бы в самую грубую ложь.  
Теон прислонился к дереву, уперся лбом в холодную кору.  
Белая дымка между кустами стала гуще.  
Длинный и странный звук повис в воздухе. Что-то скрипело за границей тумана, как будто терлись друг о друга куски льда. Лошади проснулись и начали, фыркая, переступать ногами. Кобыла Аши испуганно и негромко заржала.  
Порыв северного ветра сорвал капюшон с головы, разметал волосы.  
\- Тревога, — сказал Теон, глядя, как что-то выходит из темноты. Нормальный звук получился только со второго раза. — Тревога!  
Молочно-белая фигура двигалась на него. Горел синий огонь глаз. Тихий скрип, почти мелодичный, сопровождал каждое движение. Иной был в доспехе, таком же белом и ледяном, как он сам, и трудно было сказать, где плоть переходит в одежду. В руке у него было копье, поросшее инеем.  
Кварл и Аша выбрались из палатки. Теон покосился на них, шагая назад. Сестра была без куртки и плаща — поверх рубашки едва застегнутая безрукавка. Зато в каждой руке у нее было по топору.  
Аша пошла вперед на полусогнутых ногах, чуть раскачивая корпус, словно танцевала военный железянский танец. Кварл обнажил меч.  
Теон тоже вытащил меч из ножен. Тот показался очень тяжелым, и Теон ухватил его обеими руками. Клинок засиял и даже ночь словно стала светлее. Теон крутанул меч зигзагом. Переливающийся след траектории еще миг горел в воздухе, где не было уже никакого лезвия. Иной замер на миг, а потом двинулся вперед снова, со странной грациозностью, переливаясь в свете, который отбрасывало лезвие Светозарного.  
Мимо просвистел топор. Расстояние было маленьким, а у Аши была твердая рука. Топор вошел Иному в бок, но не остановил его движения. Только покрылся инеем, а потом отпал, как будто льдистая плоть вытолкнула его наружу, и провалился в снег.  
Теон услышал, как потрясенно охнул Кварл. Их сталь была тут бесполезна.  
Иной поднял голову и его синие глаза нашли Ашу. Рука с копьем поднялась в замахе, похожем на движение кружащегося на ветру снега. Открылась белая грудина, словно сплетенная из ледяных канатов, из которых вырастал полупрозрачный доспех. Он был уже в нескольких шагах.  
Теон перестал думать. Думать было нельзя. _Надо хватать девочку и прыгать._  
Он покрепче перехватил меч и сделал выпад — неловкий, очевидно весьма нелепый, просто ткнув сияющим лезвием вперед себя, ни на что не надеясь и просто делая то, что должен, потому что не было выбора.  
Раздался громкий отчаянный скрежет, который перекрыло громкое шипение, какое бывает, если плеснуть на раскаленную сковороду воды. Что-то с журчанием пузырилось, испаряясь, все заволокло белым туманом, а рукоять меча вырвалась у Теона из рук.  
Где-то сбоку Аша вскрикнула, прижимая руки к ушам.  
Когда пар рассеялся, оказалось, что снег в том месте, где упал Иной, протопило до самой земли. Виднелись черные корни деревьев, и яма была в форме тела. В голубоватой луже на глазах таяли, исчезая, какие-то ошметки на бледном скелете, но вскоре пропало и это, изойдясь на влагу и туман. Остался только меч с затемненным лезвием. Теон взял его. Рукоять была теплой, а лезвие быстро посветлело, словно впитав в себя копоть, и засияло снова.  
Здесь же валялся топор Аши, иней с которого смыло горячим паром. На всякий случай обернув ладонь краем плаща, Теон подцепил топор и протянул его сестре.  
Аша молча приняла топор. Кажется, только теперь она ощутила холод и начала дрожать.  
Кварл смотрел на Теона во все глаза. И не нашел ничего умнее, чем сказать:  
\- Иные тебя побери, Теон Грейджой!

Навершие выстроенной на маленьком островке башни хранило остатки тусклой позолоты, все еще различимой под снежной шапкой. На берегу озера в снегу темнели дома заброшенной деревни. Впрочем, сейчас она не была такой уж заброшенной — пахло дымом и теплом. Пахло человеческим жильем.  
\- Мы не знаем, кто там, — сказал Кварл, глядя на завитки дыма над трубами.  
\- Одичалые, кто же еще, — пожала плечами Аша. На тракте они уже встретили беглецов из вольного народа. Они двигались по направлению от Стены, и говорили, что важно сжигать мертвецов дотла. — Нам незачем враждовать, у всех нас сейчас общая проблема. Идет холод. Тот ледяной туман.  
\- Идет не только холод, — сказал Теон, оглядываясь на юг.  
Он ощущал беспокойство. Что-то под кожей, очень глубинное. В последние дни, укладываясь на ночлег и подкладывая под голову свернутый мешок, он чувствовал, как пульсирует что-то в венах. Как будто кровь бежит быстрее. И в такт.  
Это могло быть только мороком, старой памятью об умении угадывать, которое пришло за болью. Потом, когда стало некого угадывать, образовалась пустота. Но теперь Теон был почти уверен, что Рамси снова взял след.  
Возможно, он не доберется сюда и погибнет в пути. Возможно, станет одним из тех, кто ходит по ночам. Возможно...  
\- У нас кончилась еда, — Теон заговорил о насущном, потому что сестра покосилась на него с тем сочувствием, с каким смотрела, заметив очередной шрам. — Мы не пройдем Дар Брандона, если не остановимся здесь.  
Низкое серое небо казалось мертвым. Они двинулись в деревню по тропе, спускающейся к озеру.  
От домов отделилось несколько фигур. Зажглись факелы и предупредительно зазвенела сталь.  
Теон пригляделся и спрыгнул с коня в снег. Кто-то невысокий, оторвавшись от стоявших рядом мечников, бежал по снежной тропе.  
\- Теон! — маленькая тень метнулась навстречу.  
Он не успел ничего сказать, не успел отстраниться или предупреждающе вскинуть руки, когда Джейни Пуль кинулась на него и повисла на шее, щекоча волосами щеку.  
\- Отпустите меня, миледи... Прошу вас, не надо, — она не реагировала, и цеплялась, цеплялась, сжимая складки плаща в маленьких кулаках.  
Разжала хватку только когда он нагнулся к ее уху и сказал:  
\- Джейни, прекрати.  
Она отстранилась и Теон заглянул ей в лицо. Само собой, она плакала. Длинные дорожки слез пролегли от глаз до самого подбородка, слипшиеся ресницы дрожали. Кончик ее носа был чуть темнее, чем остальная кожа.  
Рослый, полноватый рыцарь с очень светлыми волосами приблизился, держа руку на мече. На его плаще можно было разглядеть три спирали. Он задержал взгляд на Аше Грейджой, и Теон вспомнил, что он выпрашивал у Станниса право стать ее мужем.  
\- Сир Джастин.  
\- Леди Аша, — вежливо склонив голову перед девушкой, он мазнул взглядом по Кварлу, будто не видя, и уставился на Теона. — Перевертыш! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Станнис Баратеон отправил моего брата к Джону Сноу, — лицо Аши не дрогнуло.  
\- Что с его величеством?  
\- Твой король бился с бастардом Болтона в Волчьем лесу, — сказала Аша. — Пострадали обе стороны, но Станнис был вынужден уйти в метель. Когда мы видели его в последний раз, он был жив.  
\- Он отпустил вас? — прищурился Джастин Масси.  
\- Да. В благодарность за поддержку в бою и как залог будущего союза, — проговаривая слово “союз” Аша чуть опустила ресницы, и Масси приосанился. — Но наш отряд погиб почти полностью. Мы держим путь в порт Ночного Дозора.  
\- Как и я, по поручению короля, — задумчиво сказал Джастин. — Что же, миледи, в моем отряде четверо рыцарей, и еще черные братья. Мы могли бы взять вас под свою защиту.  
Масси хотел быть не просто мужем, вспомнил Теон. “Мужем и господином”, вот как это звучало. По пути сюда он успел рассказать сестре, что дородный рыцарь зеленых земель просил у Станниса разрешение повелевать дочерью кракена и контролировать с ее помощью Железные Острова, которые планировал завоевать король. Впрочем, Аша и без того знала об этом. Они с Кварлом так смеялись, что чуть не попадали с лошадей.  
Судя по всему, Аша не забыла этот разговор. В ее глазах сверкали искорки, когда она вежливо склонила голову и сказала:  
\- Я была бы рада, милорд. Вы очень великодушны, а эти места опасны.  
Джастин улыбнулся, но улыбка сбежала с его лица, когда он взглянул в темное небо, отражавшееся в водах озера. Золото на башне королевы Алисанны не горело, потому что не было солнечных лучей, которые могли бы его зажечь.  
\- Это так, — сказал рыцарь. — По пути сюда мы встретили мертвецов. Они напугали леди Арью и она слегла. Поэтому мы задержались. Но сейчас уже намерены двигаться дальше.  
Теон быстро взглянул на Джейни. Она несколько раз быстро моргнула глазами, но ее губы дрогнули в подобии улыбки: все в порядке.  
Аша вздохнула и заложила большие пальцы за пояс.  
\- Не только мертвецы. Иные на Тракте. Мой брат убил одного.  
Все, начиная с рыцарей и заканчивая Джейни, воззрились на Теона.  
\- Иной был по эту сторону Стены?.. — глаза Масси расширились.  
Все знали, что это может означать. Что нет больше никакого Черного Замка.  
Эта мысль не давала покоя и Теону. Однако одичалые, ехавшие на обозах, сказали, что Замок все еще держит оборону. Держал, когда они выходили.  
Масси принял эти доводы за неимением лучших гарантий. Похоже, он был не из тех, кто отчаивается. Зато история победы над Иным не внушала ему доверия. Оглядывая Теона, он поднял бровь:  
\- Он? Как он умудрился победить Иного?  
\- У него есть клинок... — Аша запнулась, — ...из валирийской стали.  
\- У меня есть этот клинок, — сказал Теон, отбрасывая полу плаща.  
Скрывать это на дороге, которая могла быть полна существ, похожих на то, что он убил, все равно не было смысла.  
\- Откуда?! — Захлебнулся сир Джастин. — Король никому не поручил бы этот меч!  
\- От Болтонов, — бросил Теон. — Я забрал его и сохранил. Чтобы отдать Джону Сноу. И... Мелисандре Асшайской, — про Красную женщину, о которой постоянно талдычили у Станниса в лагере, он добавил для убедительности. — Это было желание короля.  
Масси посмотрел недоверчиво, но все-таки успокоился.

Вечером Теон сидел подле низкого деревянного столика и пил горячий отвар из сухих трав. Они с Ашей и Кварлом отужинали вместе с Джейни в домике, который она делила с Алисанной Мормонт под охраной двух мужчин из отряда Масси, спавших в сенях. Потом Аша и Кварл ушли на озеро, чтобы поискать под коркой прибрежного льда рыбу.  
Алисанна у печи вываривала какие-то найденные под снегом коренья. Джейни забралась на лежанку с ногами, обхватила руками колени. Теон быстро отвернулся — эта поза, такая девичья, почти детская, напомнила ему о том, как она сжималась в комочек в металлической ванне.  
Джейни считала его своим спасителем, а после того, как услышала про Иного, и вовсе смотрела на него так, словно Теон сошел с какого-нибудь гобелена, изображавшего Век Героев. Теону было трудно выносить этот взгляд.  
\- Ты думаешь, это правда тот самый меч? — спросила Джейни шепотом.  
\- Думаю, ты слишком много слушала сказок Нэн в Винтерфелле, — Теон вздохнул.  
\- Я боялась истории про Азор Ахая и его жену. Ее рассказывают так, словно она о чем-то хорошем. Но она страшная. Я любила другие сказки.  
\- Да, вы с Сансой любили другие сказки. Где все женятся и живут долго и счастливо, — он глянул на нее так, что у Джейни снова заблестели слезами глаза.  
Это было жестоко — напоминать ей об ее браке. Из которого он сам же ее и вытащил, рискуя убить их обоих.  
Но если уж он этого коснулся... Нужно было кое-что узнать.  
Теон откашлялся.  
\- Твоя лунная кровь приходила?  
Она покраснела.  
\- Ответь. Прошу тебя, это очень важно.  
Джейни прижала руки к лицу. Она явно поняла смысл вопроса, но что-то здесь было не так.  
Теон понял.  
\- Джейни, почему вы встали здесь?  
По ее щекам потекли слезы, она быстро замотала головой из стороны в сторону. Выбившаяся из прически темно-каштановая прядь прилипла к щеке.  
\- У меня долго не было... Я не говорила никому, только плакала... Рыцарь сира Джастина насмерть замерз в белом тумане. А потом... — ее губы искривились, и слезы хлынули из глаз сплошным потоком. — Потом он верну-у-улся!.. Только это был не он, и руки у него были черные. Братья Дозора рубили его, рубили, а он все еще... все еще...  
\- Не плачь, — попросил Теон.  
Нужно было сесть рядом и обнять ее, но он не мог себя заставить. Касаться Джейни было тяжело, это слишком о многом напоминало. Он вообще предпочитал не трогать других людей. Только Ашу иногда, через рукав.  
\- Тогда кровь пришла, — закончила Джейни. — И ее было много, слишком много... Я думала, что умираю. Но теперь все в порядке. Алисанна помогла мне.  
Теон все-таки сел с ней рядом — на другой конец лежанки. Она дрожала, и он накинул ей на плечи свой плащ.  
Он вспомнил, как каждый раз, каждый проклятый раз, когда Рамси хотел лечь с женой, он требовал, чтобы Теон носил ей воду. Жена была для него важна в это время, он стремился зачать наследника. Но получалось не очень. Затем и были нужны все эти дурацкие ванны, весь нелепый балаган.  
Он вспомнил, как Рамси заталкивал в нее мокрый от слюны Теона член.  
Это был бы и мой ребенок тоже. Наш ребенок. Весь смысл этого “наш” пришел к нему не сразу, а когда пришел, в горле комком встал съеденный ужин.  
 _Твой и его. Мой и твой. Мой и его._  
Их с Джейни разделенная слабость, отраженное друг в друге унижение, мелкая дрожь пальцев, расширенные глаза, которые хочется, но нельзя отвести, необходимость мучить друг друга, малодушная радость от того, что названо имя другого. Все это вытекло кровью в снег.  
И если Рамси убьют взбунтовавшиеся союзники, или он умрет по пути сюда... От него просто ничего не останется. Он слишком ненавидел бастардов, чтобы их заделывать. И вообще, тратил семя не для того, чтобы создать новую жизнь, а от того, что чью-то отнимал. Или просто так.  
\- Джейни. Моя сестра позаботится о тебе. Возможно, вы вместе поедете в Восточный дозор. Я попрошу ее быть доброй с тобой. Они с Кварлом хорошие люди, и даже если грубят — это не со зла.  
Она вытерла слезы его плащом.  
…Дюжину дней спустя Теон увидел Стену — длинную полосу, похожую на закатную кайму над белым морем. Он помнил отвесные скалы Пайка, вздымавшиеся на головокружительную высоту над пучиной, однако с громадой Стены даже они не могли сравниться по масштабу. Чем ближе они подходили, тем это было очевиднее. Вначале казалось, что она даже не приближается, будто вечно уходящий вдаль горизонт.  
Стена поражала воображение. Даже не своими размерами или своей древностью.  
Как будто боги ограничили реальность, обрубив ей край. Это была черта, подведенная под многим. Здесь заканчивалось что-то важное. Заканчивался мир.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever — it's a long time and something extra.

Черты лица Джона стали более жесткими и суровыми. К тому же, их изменила болезнь. Темные волосы слиплись на лбу, покрытом испариной, запавшие щеки придавали лицу страдальческий вид.  
Раньше они с Джоном не слишком ладили, но теперь Теон ощутил волнение, какое бывает, если услышишь напевы своего края в чужих местах. Женщины железнорожденных пели длинные и печальные баллады о вечном ожидании, а мужчины — залихватские песни с уханьем и выкриками, под которые споро было тянуть канаты. В землях волков пели совсем по-другому.  
Теон приблизился, вглядываясь в изжелта-бледное лицо. В раскрытую грудь и шею, перевязанные тряпками. И попросил про себя: пусть это будет не навсегда, пусть что-то еще можно будет сделать. Пусть эта нить, связывающая с прошлым, не оборвется.  
Еще один облачный замок над Винтерфеллом их юности. Самый маленький, с рассыпающимися перистыми стенами — для Джона Сноу.  
\- Джон. Это я. Ты меня не слышишь, но это я, Теон Грейджой.  
Ему показалось, что черные ресницы дрогнули. Но нет, это была всего лишь игра теней от множества свечей, расставленных тут и там по углам комнаты.  
Горячее дыхание зверя коснулось руки. Призрак, спавший возле постели Джона, поднялся и ткнулся носом Теону в ладонь.  
Красная жрица чуть сдвинулась, перетекая из одной позы в другую. Из-под алого подола показалась узкая босая ступня. Покачивания этой ступни, равно как и глубокий вырез платья, трудно было не заметить.  
Мелисандра была очень хороша собой. Высокий рост, шикарные волосы, безупречная кожа, завораживающий взгляд — по отдельности каждая из этих деталей была прекрасна, однако, собранные вместе, они скорее подавляли. Что-то в ней неуловимо отталкивало Теона. Пожалуй, и в своей прежней жизни он не стал бы грезить о такой женщине — тогда ему нравились простые и веселые девицы. Наверное, все дело было в лице, слишком правильном, и, как ни странно для жрицы огня, холодноватом.  
Из своего кресла Мелисандра пристально наблюдала за Теоном. Накручивала на палец прядь волос — как будто играла с пламенем. Так Станнис перед битвой касался огонька свечи. Только он делал это почтительно, а Мелисандра была с огнем своих волос чуть небрежна. Что-то мучительно занимало ее.  
\- Ты сказал, что принес этот меч Джону Сноу.  
\- Да. Но оказалось, что Джон...  
\- И ты был прав, — перебила его жрица. — Эту мысль тебе внушил тот, кому ведомы все пути.  
Я сам себе внушил, что хочу видеть последнего из Старков, подумал Теон. Но говорить об этом с Мелисандрой не хотелось.  
\- Только этот меч не для Джона Сноу, — голос Мелисандры стал бархатным и вкрадчивым, но чувствовалось, что в любой момент он может окрепнуть. — Он для тебя.  
\- Это шутка?..  
\- Древние мечи обладают волей и сами выбирают себе хозяев. Когда он покинул руку короля...  
\- То попал к... Рамси Болтону. Неужели меч выбрал его?  
\- Это был только первый шаг.  
Теон, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Джона. Сухие, обветренные губы, выступившие вперед скулы...  
\- Сколько он уже так лежит?  
\- Долго. Моей силы хватило на то, чтобы удержать его на границе мрака. Но не более. Ученик мейстера ухаживает за ним, а я смотрю, как тлеют угли. Лорда Сноу поддерживает вверенная мне сила, но без пищи он долго не протянет. Иногда удается влить ему в рот глоток воды... Идут последние дни, если не часы.  
\- Значит, я не успел.  
\- Нет, — Мелисандра покачала головой. — Ты пришел вовремя, как и было предначертано. Я видела тебя в огне. Ты можешь вернуть его.  
\- Это еще как?..  
Теон все еще не мог поверить, что все это не розыгрыш. Но Красная женщина была не из тех, кто шутит. Скорее, из тех, кто путает реальность и видения. У людей, которые пили “вечернюю тень”, синели губы, а взгляд становился таким, словно обращен куда-то вовнутрь. Теон не удивился бы, узнав, что Мелисандра вдыхает дым какой-нибудь дурманной травы.  
\- Ты знаешь, что за сила скрыта в этом клинке? — ее глаза уперлись в Светозарный, лежавший на столе возле постели Джона.  
Теон называл меч этим именем, потому что так делали многие, начиная с Красной женщины. Однако он слишком любил сказки в юности и слишком разочаровался в них после, чтобы всерьез верить в то, что мечи древних героев могут возвращаться в этот мир, и уж тем более быть неравнодушными к нему, Теону.  
Иной растаял как дым, с шипением и паром. Видеть, как умирают Иные, Теону не доводилось ни раньше, ни потом. Возможно, любой валирийский клинок сделал бы то же самое.  
\- Я знаю только старую легенду.  
\- Это не просто легенда, — голос жрицы набрал силу, теперь в нем не было вкрадчивости. — Это история о том, как плоть и дух переходят друг в друга. Этот меч может совершить чудо. В правильных руках.  
Теон взглянул на свои руки. Правильными они точно не выглядели. Он ссутулился и поджал пальцы, пряча их в рукавах.  
\- Я думала, ты захочешь помочь, — заметила Мелисандра, отпустив прядь волос, которой играла, и та скользнула на платье, будто красная змейка.  
Не было другого выхода, кроме как спросить:  
\- Что нужно делать?..  
Мелисандра поднялась и поплыла вперед. Она переступала так плавно, что казалось, будто она скользит по полу — одним длинным, непрерывным движением. Было в этом что-то жуткое.  
Ее руки с длинными ногтями споро размотали тряпки на груди Джона. Пахнуло болезнью и чем-то пряным и густым, какими-то тяжелыми благовониями. Раны на теле почти закрылись, им было на вид уже несколько недель — след на шее, на животе, на боку. Порезы зарубцевались, но на это ушло слишком много сил, которые огонь взял из тела Джона.  
Если он в самом деле вернется, то вполне может отрубить тебе голову, напомнил себе Теон. Голова, впрочем, была давно уже не в лучшем состоянии, так что жалко ее было мало. А вот увидеть живого Старка хотелось. Пусть даже у него другое имя, пусть за черным плащом дозорного скрыты все его воспоминания. У него все равно серые старковские глаза. Которые сейчас закрыты.  
\- Обнажи меч, — сказала Мелисандра.  
Светозарный блеснул, осветив темный потолок. На стенах закачались блики — зеленоватые, алые, оранжевые. Пламя свечей колыхнулось и вдруг поднялось выше. А потом все огни стали тянуться к центру комнаты, словно по полу прошел сквозняк. Но никакого сквозняка не было. Мало того, язычки пламени наклонились так, как никогда не склоняется огонь — вбок, под углом. Они как будто хотели добраться до постели Джона.  
\- Да, все верно, — свет играл на лице Красной женщины, и казалось, что оно меняется и скользит.  
Это все походило на сон наяву. Теон покосился в сторону очага, подумав, что Мелисандра все-таки бросает туда травы, насылающие дурман.  
\- Теперь отопри острием каждую из ран.  
\- Нет.  
Резать Джона Сноу он точно не собирался.  
\- Ты сказал, что хочешь помочь ему, — Мелисандра сокрушенно покачала головой.  
Она стояла спиной к очагу, за ее плечами танцевали щупальца пламени, двигаясь вопреки всем законам. Ее прическа напоминала золотую корону — поверх основной массы волос, вольно спадающей на плечи, лежали переплетенные косы.  
\- Этот меч может не только забирать жизнь, — сказала она. — Доверься мне, это важно.  
Теон почувствовал, что речь идет не только и не столько о Джоне, но и о чем-то еще. Джон был здесь приманкой, понял он. Приманкой для него.  
И все-таки, это была возможность. Не воспользоваться ею означало бы обесценить все усилия, которые он потратил на путь сюда. Теон медленно кивнул.  
Он осторожно прижал лезвие к ране на животе Джона, держа одной рукой рукоять, а второй подхватив снизу повернутый плашмя клинок. Трудно было решиться надавить, но та рана открылась странно легко, словно бы еще до того, как он ее коснулся. Из нее пошел легкий дымок. А потом разрез снова сошелся, сомкнув края. Рана стала похожа на длинный свежий ожог. Призрак тихо заскулил, принюхался и фыркнул. Меч в руках нагрелся. Теону почудилось какое-то движение внутри, как будто бы через сталь и кожу в ладони стучал пульс.  
Он проделал то же с ранами между ребер и на шее.  
\- Теперь здесь, — Мелисандра уперлась руками, перекатив тяжелое тело на бок без видимого усилия, и замерла, придерживая Джона за плечо.  
Теон коснулся острием меча последней раны, между его лопаток, и тут свет лезвия начал угасать. Цветные сполохи, скользившие по стенам, пропали. Вместе с ними утихло и биение под пальцами.  
Зато Джон, которого Мелисандра снова уложила на спину, глубоко вздохнул. Дернулось горло — он сглатывал. Потом закашлялся. И его дыхание стало ровным, как у обычного спящего. Мелисандра прислушалась, уронив волосы Джону на грудь, прижала пальцы к его запястью, а после снова укрыла его раны тряпками и набросила сверху шкуру. Призрак потянулся к изголовью, лизнул Джона в щеку, и затих, положив на край постели тяжелую голову.  
\- Лорд Сноу скоро проснется, — сказала Мелисандра и обратила к Теону взгляд своих необычных, искрящихся глаз — они сияли торжеством. — У бастардов старых Домов особенная кровь… В чем-то она сильнее королевской. Но даже это ему бы не помогло, если бы не ты. Подумать только, тебе действительно удалось!  
\- Это была просто проверка?.. — потрясенно спросил Теон.  
\- Это был способ вскрыть истины. И первая заключается в том, что лорд Сноу отчего-то тебе дорог. Такие вещи действуют, только если ты неравнодушен. А вторая и главная истина в том, что ты — тот, кто должен держать этот клинок. Ты вернул павшего воина весны.  
\- Если это правда Красный Меч... Не думаю, что это имеет ко мне отношение.  
Мелисандра покачала головой, закусив губу.  
\- Ты видел, он подчиняется твоим рукам. Но тебе нечего ему дать, — задумчиво сказала она. — Твой огонь — отраженный.  
\- Почему он погас?.. — Теон посмотрел на меч прежде, чем вложить в ножны.  
Лезвие чуть мерцало в темной комнате, освещенной свечами. Однако при дневном свете, даже таком слабом, как нынче, оно теперь вряд ли отличалось бы от любого другого.  
\- Так должно было случиться. Меч слабел понемногу каждый раз, когда шел в ход. Джон Сноу просто забрал последние остатки. Сразу после того, как напитаться жаром живого сердца, Светозарный мог рубить камень, который плавился, словно в драконовом огне.  
Теон уже привык, что Мелисандра порой говорила так, словно читала написанный текст. Какой-нибудь сборник преданий. В такие моменты ее глубокий чувственный голос рокотал, как волны Яшмового моря. Теон просто молчал, пережидая.  
Джон заворочался во сне, укладываясь поудобнее, склонил голову на плечо. Его лицо показалось на миг совсем юным, как у подростка. Теон однажды налил ему в постель воды, когда он вот так спал. Джон тогда обозвал его кальмаровым подкидышем — редкое красноречие, всегда был угрюмый, лишнего слова не вытянешь. Само собой, Теон ему ответил, и без слова “бастард” не обошлось. Робб разнял их, когда они уже катались по полу.  
Вспомнив об этом, Теон отчего-то безоговорочно и разом поверил, что Джон скоро поправится.  
Красная жрица наблюдала за ними, чуть опустив ресницы, вызолоченные огнем свечей.  
\- От начала времен мы выбираем между тьмой и светом. Скажи, ты хороший человек, Теон Грейджой?..  
\- Нет. Совсем нет. Довольно скверный.  
\- У тебя будет шанс доказать, что это не так, — Мелисандра улыбнулась.

Теон остановился у высокого окна на лестничной площадке. Маленькие отверстия в ставнях, сплетенных из полос металла, залеплял снег. Теон поежился от озноба, который полностью отпускал его только возле очага, расчистил один из проемов и посмотрел во двор, где дозорные раскапывали лопатами сугробы перед арсеналом. Другие укрепляли стены и заграждения — слышался перестук молотков. Материала не хватало, поэтому многие бревенчатые сооружения разобрали. Раньше, еще до того, как очнулся Джон, деревья привозили из леса через тоннель. Теперь все ворота были закрыты, а тоннель намертво задраен несколькими толстенными слоями льда.  
Затяжной снегопад создал много новых поводов для работы в замке и, в то же время, отдалил льдистый скрежет из темноты. Те, кто приходил по ночам, чаще появлялись в другую погоду — в сыром холодном тумане, который стелился под ногами, обвивая предметы так, словно имел свою волю. А под мягкими хлопьями казалось, что даже немного потеплело. Снег укрыл строения и лестницы, одел соломенные чучела для тренировок в белые шубы. Ледяные камеры в Стене, куда Джон поместил несколько найденных возле Замка мертвецов, все время заваливало. Те, впрочем, лежали тихо, не желая обнаруживать злую волю, но Джон пока что отказывался их сжигать.  
Одичалых за Стену больше не пропускали. Если в Застенье еще и оставались люди, которые хотели пройти тоннелем, помочь им уже было нельзя. Разве что они рискнут и полезут с веревками и крючьями по льду, или поплывут на лодках через Тюлений залив. Дозорные, поднимавшиеся на Стену, доносили, что внизу, у ледяного подножия, бродят и копошатся тела — только это больше не люди. Со стороны юга перед Замком простерся настоящий сад мертвых — то там, то здесь лежали трупы.  
Все двери захлопнулись, и единственный путь отхода был — по Стене. Этим путем отправился отряд Джастина Масси с банкиром Несторисом, увозя с собой Ашу, Кварла и Джейни Пуль, и туда же, по увещеванию Мелисандры, отбыла королева Селиса со своими рыцарями и двором.  
Теон до сих пор не мог забыть прощальный взгляд Аши. С Джейни все было просто — она заплакала. А вот Аша долго смотрела ему в глаза, и ее взгляд говорил: не умирай так далеко от моря. Теон решил остаться в Черном Замке. Ему не было места на Островах. Как ни странно, здесь, в замке на краю земли, он чувствовал себя спокойно — словно отгородившись со всех сторон смертью.  
Была и еще одна причина, по которой он не чувствовал себя вправе быть рядом с Джейни или сестрой. Где-то там, со стороны юга, за снежными полями, Рамси двигался сюда — измотанный и, возможно, раненый, но бесконечно упорный в своей потребности восстановить что-то, разрушенное навсегда. Он не остановится ни перед чем.  
 _Нам надо разделиться. Он сможет идти только по одному следу.  
Оказавшийся со мной рядом, рискует. Как будто у меня заразная болезнь._  
Джон Сноу сказал только два слова: “Пусть приходит”.  
…По лестнице с подносом в руках спустился Атлас.  
\- Как лорд-командующий? — спросил Теон.  
\- Все съел, — ответил тот с таким удовлетворением, как будто речь шла о подвиге — причем его, Атласовом. — Ужинать хочет уже в трапезной.  
Пройдя по коридору, Теон остановился возле дубовой двери, постучал. Ответом ему был голос Джона, и он толкнул дверь.  
Джон Сноу лежал на постели, укрытый шкурой до груди. Надо сказать, Джон шел на поправку не по дням, а по часам, и сейчас выглядел почти нормально. Его лицо приобрело здоровый цвет, нос больше не был острым, как у покойника.  
\- Как ты?.. — спросил Теон.  
Джон отбросил шкуру, садясь на постели. Подцепил пальцами ткань, перевязывавшую его торс, оттягивая ее от тела. Шея замотана не была, и виднелся след неглубокого пореза, необычно темный, почти черный.  
\- Лучше.  
Теон чуть помедлил, потом опустился в кресло возле ложа. На низком столе были свежие бинты, кувшин с теплой водой и металлическая баночка с желтой мазью, от которой пахло медвежьим жиром и пряными травами — лекарство, похожее на средство от ожогов.  
Джон размотал почти всю ткань, но на животе та не хотела отходить. Остальное зарубцевалось, оставив черные струпы, а эта рана заживала почему-то хуже. Губы Джона сжались — похоже, он намеревался содрать все одним рывком.  
\- Хочешь, я помогу?.. — спросил Теон.  
\- Нет, — голос Джона прозвучал резко, и он, словно пожалев об этом, добавил чуть мягче: — Перевязки мне делает Сэм. Он почти как мейстер.  
\- А я помогал в госпитале. Два дня.  
Джон посмотрел на его руки, лежащие на коленях, и Теон непроизвольно сжал кулаки.  
 _С трудом сдерживает отвращение. А как еще на это можно смотреть, левая ладонь — словно птичья лапа, и два обрубка на месте пальцев.  
Ему будет противно, если я до него дотронусь.  
Не говоря уже о том, что я... Это я._  
\- Наверное, Сэм где-то зачитался, — сказал Джон неожиданно. — Срежь тряпки кинжалом. Присохло.  
Теон подвинулся вперед, съехав на самый край кресла. Колени уперлись в ногу Джона. Джон лежал смирно, покусывая губу. Он делал так, когда мейстер Лювин прикладывал к его ссадинам завернутую в марлю кашицу из целебных трав, которые сильно жглись. Рядом дулся Робб, в траве валялись деревянные мечи, и обнаружить перед другим слабость казалось таким же невозможным, как поверить в то, что лето однажды закончится.

Теон, размачивая запекшуюся черную кровь теплой водой, отнял ткань от пореза. Джон коротко и болезненно выдохнул через нос.  
\- Это был Боуэн Марш... — произнес он. Наверное, хотел отвлечься разговором. — Бежал, как и остальные. Знаешь, мне его жаль. Его, наверное, нет сейчас среди живых. Мне доносят, что там сейчас такое... Везде. Ваш отряд прошел чудом. Выбрали лучшее время.  
\- Мы шли по целому полю тел. Некоторые лежали в странных позах, как будто... Танцевали перед тем, как упасть.  
\- Не успей вы до ночного тумана, они встали бы, чтобы станцевать с вами.  
Теон взял банку с мазью, бросил взгляд на Джона. Тот не протестовал, и Теон решился.  
Касаться кого-то другого было трудно. Теону казалось, что между его телом и миром стоит пелена отчуждения. За ней было проще переживать чужую жалость.  
На лице Джона читалось терпеливое упорство, пока Теон возил рукой по его твердому животу, втирая в черную рану жирную мазь, которая холодила пальцы. Таким же образом он обработал две другие раны, остался только порез на шее.  
\- Это я сам, — Джон перехватил банку.  
Потом Теон вытер руки холщовым полотенцем и перевязал его торс, потому что с этим Джону было трудно справится самому.  
\- Надоело валяться бесполезной колодой, — сказал Джон. — У меня руки ослабли.  
\- Упражняйся каждый день, и все вернется, — Теон отсек кинжалом слишком длинный край повязки.  
Джон очень быстро шел на поправку. Даже слабость, которая была бы закономерной после времени, что тот пролежал без движения, балансируя между жизнью и смертью, оказалась не слишком сильной. Что-то очень живое, живительное перетекло к нему с острия меча.  
\- Он угас, — Джон откинулся на подушки. — И виноват в этом я.  
\- Никто не виноват, — покачал головой Теон. — Что-то закончилось там, внутри. Теперь это просто хороший клинок. Тарли говорит, что из драконовой стали.  
\- Он любит предания про героев.  
Все когда-то любили, подумал Теон.  
Джон потрогал свои новые повязки. Снова взглянул на кисти рук Теона. И вдруг спросил:  
\- Завтра пойдешь со мной на площадку для тренировок?  
С этим он торопился, но Теон быстро кивнул. Наверное, его благодарность была слишком заметной, потому что Джон поспешил сообщить:  
\- Помню, в Винтерфелле ты дерьмово фехтовал, — он чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Это сейчас я дерьмово фехтую.  
\- Ты убил Иного.  
\- Тарли тоже убил Иного. Он хороший мечник?..  
\- Не особенно, — признал Джон. — Но, думаю, у него это вышло более... случайно.  
Теон так не считал.  
\- Иные... — задумчиво сказал он. — Странное слово. У них как будто нет своего имени. Оно нам не интересно. Просто иные, те, кто не мы.  
Джон посмотрел на него искоса, словно сомневаясь, кто перед ним.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Мы все друг другу иные. Другие.  
\- Предлагаешь переговоры? — Джон нахмурился, и сквозь черты подростка, с которым они когда-то дрались на турнирных мечах, проступило суровое лицо лорда-командующего. — Они не люди и понимают все не как люди.  
\- Я знаю. Стена построена потому, что говорить не о чем.  
Наверное, так повелось со времен Последнего Героя и Брандона Строителя. Теперь менять что-то было бы непоследовательно. Старки были последовательны как никто, тысячу лет подряд.  
\- Даже если бы этот меч горел, как прежде, он бы нам не помог, — сказал Теон.  
\- Это точно. Разведчики, отправленные на поиски расколов и ходов, не вернулись. Есть вероятность, что Мост Черепов больше не охраняется. Сумеречная Башня не отвечает. Ворон оттуда вернулся мертвым и попробовал выклевать Сэму глаза.  
Они помолчали. Было тихо, но Теон знал, что за ставнями падает снег, заметая лежащие вокруг Черного Замка тела. Которые с приходом ночи выберутся из сугробов, чтобы коряво и медленно двигаться в темноте, стучать в ворота черными руками. Прошлой ночью Теон дежурил на вышке у балестр, и подговорил Тарли вымазать стрелы горючим составом. Мертвецы почему-то сгорали хорошо — вспыхивали, как факелы.  
\- Я пришел сюда, чтобы умереть на своем посту, — произнес Джон. — Похоже, за этим дело не станет. Но свои жизни мы продадим дорого. И будем щитом до самого конца.  
Теон закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Пусть Джон теперь — лорд Сноу в черных одеждах, пусть сам Теон стал другим и говорит такие вещи, что тот его не узнает. И все же, фамильная непримиримость, прозвучавшая в голосе Джона, напомнила ему о времени, когда были живы старый Винтерфелл, амбиции и мечты.  
...Когда Джон впервые увидел его после того, как открыл глаза, Теон испытал желание сбежать. Не потому, что боялся кары от того, кто был Старком по крови — это было бы справедливо и решило бы многие проблемы — а потому, что каждый раз получать от знакомого из прошлой жизни этот взгляд (непонимание, узнавание, жалость и страх) было слишком тяжело. Почему-то от Джона — особенно.  
Но тот узнал его сразу. Суровые серые глаза уперлись в лицо:  
\- Теон Грейджой.  
\- Здравствуйте, лорд-командующий, — сказал Теон и опустил голову.  
В тот раз они говорили очень долго. Джон выслал стюардов и Сэма Тарли прочь. Голос Джона был еще слабым и прерывистым. Казалось, что от его ран пахнет легкой гарью — но не смрадом обожженной человеческой плоти, а чем-то вроде паленой звериной шкуры.  
Арья никогда не была замужем за Рамси Болтоном. Это хорошо. Никто не знает, где она. Это плохо.  
Мальчики Старков могли спастись. Это хорошо. Он позволил Рамси убить детей с мельницы. Это так плохо, что трудно дышать.  
\- Нет. Нет, я бы не смог убить Брана и Рикона. Они сбежали. И я уверен, что Бран жив. Я это почувствовал однажды.  
Теон знал, что это звучит безумно, но Джон кивнул.  
\- У тебя много странных предчувствий... Ты сказал, что должен был прийти... и действительно добрался сюда. С этим мечом. И ты... — Джон помедлил. — ...ты спас меня.  
\- Это Красная женщина.  
\- Она не могла сделать этого несколько недель. Все это время мне снилось... какая-то снежная муть... неважно. Мелисандра только удерживала мою жизнь.  
Теон, ссутулившись, уперся взглядом в узор шерсти на шкуре, укрывавшей постель. Он чувствовал себя виноватым во всем. В том числе, и в том, что случилось с Джоном.  
Выходило, что все из-за письма Рамси. Из-за того, что он хотел вернуть своего Вонючку. И что еще он там хотел... Он всегда чего-то хочет. Поэтому с Джоном все это вышло. Рамси своим сочинением, полным ярости и яда, внес сумятицу в ряды дозорных.  
 _Это из-за нас... с ним._  
Хотелось сказать: Джон, прости меня. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
 _Но он чувствовал, что в некоторых случаях извинения ничего не меняют.  
За что тебя простить?.._  
За твои раны. За твой Винтерфелл. За то, что я сказал, будто белый волчонок умрет первым.  
\- Твои волосы теперь стали как шерсть Призрака... Когда я прочитал это “Верни моего Вонючку”, я не понял... — Джон Сноу поморщился.  
\- Это я, — подтвердил Теон. — Был им.  
\- Ты спас Джейни Пуль. И меня. Это две жизни северян. И ты пришел в правильное место, чтобы отдать долги, — Джон прикрыл глаза. Похоже было, что разговор отнял все его силы.  
Белый волк процокал когтями по полу, приблизился к Теону. И лег возле его ног, как большой сугроб снега. Только теплый.  
…С тех пор Джону становилось все лучше, а Теон чувствовал себя почти спокойно. Только иногда, засыпая, ощущал, как начинают покалывать все шрамы, один за другим — словно невидимая рука касается их по очереди, пересчитывая. Он подолгу смотрел в потолок и ждал, когда это закончится. Когда Рамси наконец заснет.  
Все двери захлопнулись, и стало казаться, что Черный Замок — последняя твердыня людей во всем мире. Дни были почти такими же темными, как ночи, и факелы зажигали с самого утра. А по ночам где-то за стенами пытались выть мертвые волки, но смерзшиеся глотки не пропускали звук, и выходили только скрип и ледяной кашель, от которого Призрак скалил клыки.

Мелисандра остановила Теона возле Башни Хардина, выскользнув из какой-то ниши. Казалось, что она поджидает его довольно давно. Щеки Красной жрицы были тронуты румянцем, а губы бледны. Снежинки переливались на алом капюшоне. Теон задумался, почему она не уехала с королевой, когда была такая возможность.  
Мелисандра была настроена на беседу. Одну из тех, от которых у него оставался привкус гари на языке.  
\- Лорд Теон, — ее пальцы взлетели вверх, потянулись к его лицу, к скуле, пересеченной шрамом.  
Он невольно отпрянул, и длинные ногти, похожие формой на иглы страж-древа, грациозно описали в воздухе медленную дугу.  
\- Тот, кто оставил тебе эти шрамы... Ты вспоминаешь о нем? — этот вопрос был бы жестоким, но в голосе Мелисандры не было жестокости. Только напряженный интерес, не похожий на праздное любопытство.  
Поэтому Теон ответил — больше для себя, чем для жрицы.  
\- Чаще, чем мне хотелось бы. Наверное, так и должно быть, если это всегда у меня перед глазами... — он показал ей искалеченные руки.  
\- Не сказала бы, что так должно быть, — протянула Мелисандра. — Я родом из Асшая, и знаю, что такое рабство, клеймо и боль, лорд Теон. Но здесь я чувствую что-то иное.  
 _А я чувствую себя так, словно стою у стены приюта для умалишенных.  
Понять бы, с какой стороны._  
\- Я говорю о том, что ты можешь видеть внутренним взором. Связь между вами.  
\- Связь? — Теон ухмыльнулся, обнажив зубы. — Миледи, при всем уважении, я не знаю вашего прошлого...  
\- Потому что оно сгорело в пламени. А твое — нет. Пока нет.  
Теон смотрел на нее, такую красивую и безжалостную, с гладкой кожей и венцом волос медного цвета, и думал, что все эти разговоры о пламени утомили. Он бы сдерзил, если бы был больше уверен в себе, и если бы не исцеление Джона, случившееся у него на глазах.  
\- ...но я тоже знаю, что такое быть в рабстве, — закончил Теон.  
Не у наемного надсмотрщика с кнутом, который делает свою работу, продавая людей, как скот. А у того, кто выбрал тебя одного, чтобы пить страдание и страх. У того, кто приходил в темную камеру, чтобы повторять одно и то же, пока не начинало казаться, что это правда. Кто потратил много сил, чтобы изувечить то, к чему тянулся. И влить, вплавить себя самого — под все покровы, через все границы.  
Поэтому его прикосновения и чувствуются на коже. Его голос все еще звучит в голове.  
\- Я думаю, что мои кошмары в каком-то смысле обычны, — сказал Теон. — Но я могу ошибаться. Больше никто не пытал меня для собственного удовольствия и не превращал в свое ручное животное. Я научился... угадывать.  
Мелисандра сощурилась.  
\- Так, чтобы через мили чувствовать его дыхание и пульс?  
 _Откуда она знает?.._  
\- Это не просто кошмары. Ты задумывался, почему вообще уверен, что он жив?  
\- Потому что я искалечен, — устало ответил Теон. — Миледи, если вы хотите что-то мне сказать, говорите.  
\- Жестокими людьми, которые служат Врагу Света, полон мир, в этом нет ничего особенного, — Мелисандра уставилась в пустоту, а потом какая-то новая мысль заставила ее глаза разгореться. — Его северный род очень древний, не так ли?  
Родословная Болтонов восходит к Веку Героев, это Теон знал.  
\- Он... бастард.  
\- Тем более. Бастард Севера. Жители этих земель — потомки Первых Людей. У них были сильные ритуалы крови. Но они поклонялись ложным богам. Так делают их потомки по сей день. И от этого сами не знают порой, чем играют.  
Теон недоверчиво покачал головой. Мелисандра была слишком уверена в истинности своего бога, и эта фанатичная уверенность была ему не по душе.  
Но Рамси в самом деле проник в его разум и под кожу глубже, чем палач мог бы проникнуть в жертву. Что-то здесь было не так. Предлагаемое Красной жрицей объяснение было нелепым, но все же давало какую-то почву под ногами.  
Если верить легендам, в древние времена в краю варгов и древовидцев, которых Мелисандра считала поборниками Мрака, реальность менялась при помощи содержимого вен... И, возможно, прочих телесных жидкостей, несущих жизнь.  
 _“Я приду за тобой. Ты никуда не сбежишь”._  
С этими словами он глотал мою кровь.  
 _“Мое место здесь, с вами. Я хочу быть только рядом с вами”._  
Это Теон сказал ему сам. И в этот самый момент Рамси...  
Теон поморщился, плечи вздрогнули.  
Слова, которые он требовал, которые повторял по много раз.  
 _Ты — мой. А я — твой._  
Самое древнее и сильное заклятие, которое один человек может наложить на другого. Навязать.  
И все же в его представлении Рамси был последним, кто был способен на что-то подобное. Он просто недалекий хам, хотелось сказать Теону. Он провел юность у мельничных жерновов. Нормально пользоваться столовыми приборами научился в возрасте, когда другие дети лордов вступали в брак. У него даже меч — как тесак на бойне. Какая тут магия?..  
 _Он — не мой бастард._  
Мелисандра следила за его лицом так, словно смотрела на что-то крайне увлекательное.  
 _Меня она приманила на Джона Сноу._  
Теон понял, что у Мелисандры была еще одна приманка. Он сам.

***  
Рамси часто снились люди, которых он убил. Как правило, это были приятные сны.  
В этот раз ему приснился Теон Грейджой. С прежними волосами, при всех зубах и пальцах. На его губах, четко очерченных, без кривизны и россыпи шрамов вокруг, была улыбка. Беспредметная, ни к кому конкретно не обращенная, как у старых статуй в склепах. Потом его образ покрылся рябью, стал отражением в бегущей воде.  
Не уходи, хотелось сказать. Не уходи.  
 _“Я не могу не уходить. Ты меня уничтожил”._  
Рамси выбросил вперед руку, потянулся, ухватывая пустоту. Встретил пальцами низкий полог навеса, под которым укрывался от снега.  
Этот снег пополам с ледяным дождем провожал их большую часть пути. После каждого ночлега они находили несколько мертвецов. Вот и сейчас кто-то бормотал под нос, прося старых и новых богов принять тех, кто не пережил этой ночи.  
\- Трупы надо сжечь, — сказал Рамси. — Алин, займись.  
Кислый Алин, которого теперь следовало бы именовать Полурукий Алин, потащился за факельным маслом.  
Факелы горели едва-едва, как будто сырой воздух скрадывал их свет и тепло. Туман, который шел за ними по пятам, белым языком облизывал палатки и ноги лошадей, и лошади фыркали, дергая веревки. Что-то давящее и страшное было разлито над снежной мглой. Иногда у кого-то сдавали нервы. После перехода через реку несколько человек из земель Амберов сбежали, рассчитывая добраться до деревушки возле Последнего Очага. Рамси обещал, что показательно нашинкует их, если встретит снова. В каком-то смысле, так оно и случилось, но оценить справедливость возмездия сами дезертиры вряд ли смогли, потому что на тот момент, когда догнали отряд, давно уже были мертвы.  
В лагере стоял скверный дым, таял в котелках снег, и все растирали нечувствительные побелевшие пальцы. Рамси умудрился ничего не отморозить. Есть хотелось постоянно, тело чесалось под мокрой одеждой, но вот холод отчего-то не терзал его так сильно, как остальных.  
Рамси повернулся спиной к кострам и посмотрел на горизонт, где полосой маячила Стена.  
 _Я слишком далеко зашел.  
Куда?  
На север. Здесь кончается моя земля. Здесь кончается жизнь._  
Ему дали людей — жалкую сотню с небольшим, в основном из тех, от кого Русе Болтон был не против избавиться, потому что за стенами Винтерфелла от них было больше проблем. Теперь отряд порядком поредел, а остальные вели себя кое-как. Около дюжины сбежало, вернувшись в заброшенный Кротовый городок во время прошлого перехода. На фоне угрозы из-за тумана даже направленные на поддержание дисциплины процедуры несколько бледнели. Вьючных лошадей уже почти всех подъели, а случившаяся стычка с одичалыми принесла больше потерь, чем приобретений.  
Рамси вспомнил, как выезжал из ворот Винтерфелла на битву со Станнисом — надеясь оправдать надежды отца, сумев самого себя убедить, что едет на войну... затем, зачем все ходят на войну. Но он все испортил. Уж в этом-то мог не оплошать. В войне. Но вся война была на самом деле ради...  
Тот Рамси Болтон еще был способен к самообману.  
 _Боги смеются.  
Возвращайся с женой, или скачи прочь, и посмотрим, как далеко ты уйдешь, прежде чем холод и упыри сделают свое дело._  
Уже здесь, на подступах к землям Дозора, он понял, что отец был куда лучше осведомлен о том, что творится к северу от Винтерфелла. “Сказки и суеверия”, как же. В холодном тумане мало того, что люди умирали, как мухи. Они еще и умирали не до конца. Рамси хотел верить, что отец в самом деле отправил его за женой. Или за мечом. Но чем дальше продвигался отряд, чем чаще смотрел он на своих спутников (калека Алин и еще несколько дредфортцев, которых отец назвал болванами, кое-какие сомнительные вассалы Фреев, бесхозные неудачники из Гавани, оставшиеся после разборки с Мандерли), тем больше понимал, что Русе знал куда больше, чем могло показаться. Он знал, что север — это почти верная смерть.  
Русе способен при случае пожертвовать собственным сыном, если посчитает его недостаточно удачным. Впрочем, если бы отец хотел его убить, он сделал бы все проще. Кишечные колики — и до свидания, мой сын всегда был невоздержан в вине, я говорил, что это не доведет его до добра.  
Похоже, Русе не врал, он в самом деле хотел испытать его удачу. Дать шанс при заведомо дурных условиях. Проверить, насколько далеко Рамси сможет продвинуться, питаясь тем, что так и не высосали пиявки.  
 _Посмотреть, насколько я прохудился, и можно ли меня еще использовать._  
Русе в любом случае оказывался в выигрыше. Либо поддельная Арья, меч и информация о том, что творится к северу от Винтерфелла, а то и мертвый Джон Сноу; либо сын докажет полную несостоятельность и сам себя устранит. Надо было заартачиться, начать выдвигать условия. Но нет, повелся, как последний дурак, сделал именно так, как предполагал отец. Потому что все решил для себя уже после слов “Перевертыш не умер”.  
 _“Я не хотел тебе этого говорить, но рано или поздно ты бы узнал...”_ Как же, не хотел.  
Уолда беременна. Фреевская плодовитая сука. Ставит ли Русе на такие отдаленные перспективы?.. Кто знает. Будет ли нужен кому-то Дредфорт, когда все покроет лед? Будет ли нужен Северу король или хранитель, если не будет уже на Севере никаких людей?..  
Количество людей в непосредственном окружении уменьшалось на протяжении всего марша. Как и лошадей. Даже Кровавого он потерял, пришлось пересесть на коня кого-то из умерших.  
Рыжий жеребец однажды просто лег и отказался вставать. Рамси тянул за повод, потом хлестал его, пока не понял, что все бесполезно. Это ничего бы не изменило, потому что какой-то край был достигнут. Единственная возможность расстаться прилично — прервать его мучения. Рамси перерезал ему горло, и горячий поток крови ударил в снег с такой силой, словно опрокинули небольшой винный бочонок.  
С этим конем они были вместе много лет и отъездили немало хороших охот. Рамси не дал себе думать об этой потере. В конце концов, у него осталась конина.  
\- Тела сожжены, — сказал Алин, кутаясь в лошадиную попону, так сильно и пронзительно задувало. — Вы бы, милорд, того... голову прикрыли.  
Рамси обернулся. Волосы хлестали по ветру, лицо было влажным от таявших на щеках капель.  
\- Мне не холодно, — бросил он и рявкнул в сторону утлых навесов и палаток: — Снимаемся!

Темнота опустилась раньше, чем наступило время, которое они привыкли считать вечером. Небо погасло — словно в масляной лампе подтянули вниз фитиль.  
Рамси невидящим взглядом смотрел в холку коня, изредка ловя себя на непривычном ощущении: чужая походка, чуть другая тряска. Не так, как нужно. Он смежил веки, прислушиваясь к шагу коня, к свисту ветра. Кожа на щеках задубела, глаза слезились. Как-то слишком сильно слезились.  
Проклятый конь.  
Дело не в коне. Не в Станнисе. Не в отце. Все это... просто мелочи.  
Сначала Рамси просто не мог по-настоящему обозлиться на Теона, потому что думал, что тот мертв. Но и теперь ненависть не приходила, хотя он не мог перестать думать о его лжи. Это было первое, о чем он думал, просыпаясь, и то, о чем он думал, засыпая, и то, что занимало его голову во время переходов.  
Ложь, только ложь. И главное, в этом было некого винить. Раньше винить других получалось куда лучше. Сейчас, в общем-то, тоже, но в отношении Теона эта способность покинула его.  
Преданность, верность, послушание… нет, только слова и действия, призванные выражать все эти вещи. Каким это все было пустым.  
Рамси просто хотел его самого. И все.  
Не надо было забираться слишком глубоко. Туда, где не было ничего, что могло бы обрадовать.  
 _“Спасибо за еду, милорд”._  
И тебе спасибо за еду. Так и надо было. Только так.  
Тут Рамси понял, что никогда толком с ним не разговаривал. Все разговоры были либо по делу, либо такими, что вспоминать не хотелось. Основное общение у них было другим — не словесным. Посредством прикосновений, когда каждый чувствовал пульс другого, взглядов, когда расширялись зрачки. Рамси слушал его дыхание, распознавал полуосознанные движения, смотрел, как подергиваются пальцы. Но даже в те моменты, когда пытался сказать ему что-то важное, с губ срывались только оскорбления, приказы или готовые, затверженные слова.  
 _“Ну что, теперь ты будешь вести себя, как надо?”_  
Речь не успевала за тем, что хотелось делать. Рамси вспомнил, как целовал его — везде, тычась лицом наугад, нащупывая губами все шрамы, которые оставил. Единственным ответом была нервная, невеселая, безумная ухмылка, от которой что-то внутри надломилось.  
Только вот говорил Рамси до и после этих поцелуев то же самое, что и обычно. Дырка, мясо и как-то там еще. Иди сюда, я тебя трахну.  
 _Ты знаешь слова, способные что-то изменить?  
И что он тебе отвечал? “Да, милорд”.  
А кроме этого?.. На самом деле?  
Лучше не надо._  
Он скривился и открыл глаза, не в силах больше говорить сам с собой. И понял, что чуть было не заснул в седле. И отстал. Конная процессия растянулась на большое расстояние, где-то вдалеке чуть брезжил свет факела.  
А за спиной и по бокам была чернота.  
В этой черноте вис какой-то странный звук. Ритмичные движения, скрежет и холодное, какое-то сухое хлюпанье. Повеяло мертвечиной и чем-то еще.  
Рамси почувствовал злобу. Это было, как правило, первое чувство, которым он встречал все непонятное, неприятное или разочаровывающее. Помогало почти всегда.  
\- Кто здесь? Выходи! — ответа не последовало, только что-то все так же ворочалось в темноте.  
Рамси стало не по себе. Он спрыгнул с коня и вытащил меч.  
\- Ну, давай, иди сюда.  
Разберемся. Хотя бы с тобой.  
Что-то чудовищное, похожее на огромное насекомое, ползло, ковыляло к нему. Три костяные ноги переступали по снегу, как деревянные. Хребет порос инеем, как мохнатой белой шерстью. На месте крупа открывалось сплетение серых мышц. Там, где обвалочный нож отделил вырезку. Между белых ребер болтался комок требухи.  
Рамси плохо умел бояться и о брезгливости имел очень отдаленное представление, но в этот момент желудок стал холодной дырой. Если бы там еще оставалась конина, она бы разом вышла наружу.  
\- Нет.  
Мертвый конь поднял голову и Рамси увидел открытые челюсти там, где были когда-то мягкие коричневые губы. А над страшным оскалом горели синие огни глаз.  
Не надо было его жрать. Теперь он вернулся.  
Рамси рубанул один раз, другой. По надсеченному горлу с обнаженными жилами, по ребрам, между ними. Полуконь все еще не останавливался. Он упал, только когда Рамси отделил голову. Та еще продолжала клацать гладкими длинными зубами, даже когда погасли горящие глаза.  
Подбежавшие факельщики смотрели с ужасом. Запоздало лязгали мечи.  
\- Сволочи! Вы меня бросили, — Рамси в ярости обернулся. Его клинок был покрыт мертвой кровью и какими-то серыми сгустками.  
\- Надо торопиться, милорд, — хмуро сказал бледный Деймон. — Он тут не один. Быстрее надо.  
Отряд не успел добраться до Стены до прихода вечернего тумана. Когда подходили к Черному Замку, под ногами лошадей текла молочная муть, поднималась до сапог. Туман, с одной стороны, позволял долго быть невидимыми, а с другой...  
Здесь обнаружилось кое-что, чего Рамси не учел, предполагая, что Замок плохо защищен с юга.  
Выяснилось, что у Черного Замка появились стены. Они, правда, больше походили на баррикады и заграждения, но достигали футов пятнадцати в высоту, и еще выше торчали деревянные вышки.  
Снег перед Черным Замком был похож на место небольшой битвы. Тут и там лежали мертвые тела. Дозорные, одичалые — некоторые в круглых покореженных шлемах из бронзы. Многие тела были сильно изуродованы и разрублены. Другие — утыканы стрелами. Каким-то огромным количеством стрел, куда большим, чем нужно, чтобы убить человека.  
Лошади зафыркали и отряд остановился. Ехать по трупам никто не хотел.  
\- Милорд? — Хоуик из Речных Земель посмотрел недоверчиво.  
\- Быстро! Проскочим поле и прижмемся к стенам, — Рамси прищурился на едва различимые в серой тьме вышки, высматривая арбалетчиков.  
\- Напролом через это? Ну уж нет.  
Пара десятков всадников так и остались стоять у границы поля — почти половина. Времени и сил разбираться не было. Рамси подхлестнул коня.  
То ли удача ему изменила, то ли кто-то, скрывавшийся за туманом, подал безмолвную команду, когда они почти добрались до ворот Черного Замка. Белый туман заколыхался, как болотная вода, полная львоящеров. Деймон рядом заорал, когда его попытались вытащить из седла. Мертвые руки схватили за ноги коня Рамси, полезли по стремени. Черные ладони.  
Рамси выхватил меч.  
Рубить на куски. Как можно мельче. Не самое трудное.

***  
Длинно трубил рог, созывая весь гарнизон.  
Губы Джона были сжаты в одну линию, пока они смотрели со сторожевой вышки, как остатки болтонского отряда умирают у ворот Черного Замка.  
\- Там же люди… живые, — неуверенно сказал Сэм.  
Командующий свел черные брови так, что между ними появился вертикальный залом. Наверное, эта мысль тоже не давала ему покоя. Все это время они привыкли считать себя последним гарнизоном Стены и хорошо еще, если не последними выжившими на Севере.  
Джон обернулся на Теона. Тот смотрел в темноту. Различить что-то было трудно. Только слышались крики и предсмертное ржание упавших, утянутых в туман лошадей.  
Люди. Живые.  
Теон медленно кивнул.  
Когда Джон Сноу приказал приоткрыть ворота, внутрь ввалилось около десятка пеших. Вместе с ними во двор проникла и пара мертвецов, которых расстреляли из арбалетов, превратив в подушки для иголок, после порубив все еще дергающиеся тела.  
Одежда пришельцев была покрыта инеем и кровью. Высыпавшие из башен дозорные окружили их плотным кольцом. Соотношение сил было не в пользу отряда из Винтерфелла, и биться они не собирались, даже если у их командующего было другое мнение по этому вопросу. Спускаясь с вышки, Теон накинул на голову капюшон плаща, отгородился им от всего, что мог увидеть.  
\- Кто это? — вполголоса спросил Джон.  
\- Эти двое из войска Фреев. Роджер Эренфорд. Солдаты с реки. Алин и Деймон из Дредфорта.  
\- А это?..  
Теон не ответил, и Джон Сноу двинулся вперед.  
Теон надвинул капюшон еще ниже. Смотрел из-под навеса черной ткани.  
Рамси Болтон был в крови. Это его обычное состояние, напомнил себе Теон. Привычное и уютное, можно сказать. Скорее всего, кровь принадлежала не ему — во всяком случае, не вся. Может быть, трупная. А может быть, зарубил пару дезертиров. С высоты Теон видел, как метался и паниковал его отряд.  
Шея Рамси была раскрыта, несмотря на холод, волосы растрепались. Щеки покрывала темная щетина. А расширенные, бледные глаза обводили двор, отражая свет факелов. Искали. Меча при нем не было. В мертвой плоти мечи имели обыкновение плотно застревать.  
Джон Сноу приблизился к нему. Теон видел, что в Джоне все клокочет от сдерживаемого гнева, прорваться которому мешала только старковская выдержка.  
\- Рамси Болтон, значит? — спросил Джон тихим, нехорошим голосом. — Законнорожденный лорд Винтерфелла?  
Рамси не двигался. Его лицо стало на миг абсолютно спокойным, замершим, как будто любое выражение стерли. Теона передернуло. Такое лицо у Рамси бывало только когда он не мог найти верную стратегию поведения. Ничего, сейчас сориентируется. Очень быстро.  
Вспомнилось другое, неуместное. Пару раз у него было такое лицо в постели. Тогда, наверное, он тоже не знал, что делать.  
Хотя, казалось бы, какие могли быть сомнения? Берешь и режешь. Потом засаживаешь, используя кровь вместо смазки. Как всегда.  
Джон положил руку на волчью голову, увенчивавшую рукоять его меча.  
Рамси выбрал, наконец, подходящую гримасу — широко осклабился. Похоже, причин торговаться или лгать у него не было. Угрюмое, сумрачное и непримиримое лицо Джона не оставляло выбора.  
\- Твой Винтерфелл я поджег, — сообщил Рамси. — Правда, потом я о нем хорошо заботился.  
Джон сунул ему кулаком в лицо.  
Голова Рамси дернулась, челюсти клацнули. Он сплюнул красным в снег и вытер рот. Ухмылка никуда не делась, только теперь она была кривая, и в углу рта размазалась кровь.  
\- Ты горазд писать письма. Ты звал меня к себе. Ты писал “приди и возьми”. Но вот как оно обернулось.  
\- А я говорил, — хохотнул Тормунд Великанья Смерть. — Говорил, что написать можно всякое. И что хрен толщиной с руку.  
\- Примерно это он и написал. Только это было вранье. Он грозился вырвать мне сердце. Что ты сделал с копейщицами? — В голосе Джона зазвенел металл. — С бардом? Отвечай, урод.  
\- Бабы умерли быстро. И шумно. А певец живой, хотя и драный... На самом деле, просто времени на него не хватило, — в голосе Рамси зазвучало сожаление.  
Джон дернул рукой так, словно хотел ударить его еще раз, но в результате вскинул ладонь в предупреждающем жесте. Неясно было, то ли он так пытался заставить Рамси замолчать, то ли успокаивал самого себя.  
\- Не буду спрашивать об остальном, ублюдок. Я видел свидетелей твоих преступлений.  
Здесь впервые Рамси обнаружил что-то вроде интереса. Его разбитые губы дрогнули, как будто он хотел что-то сказать или спросить, но знал, что это бесполезно. Взгляд снова заметался, ушел за спину Джона Сноу так, словно командующий, готовый вершить его судьбу, был ненужной помехой.  
Теон отвел глаза и безучастно смотрел в снег под своими сапогами.  
\- За твои преступления ты будешь казнен, — сказал Джон.  
\- От имени мертвого Короля, Потерявшего Север? — осклабился Рамси. — Или Дозор решил вмешаться в дела Королевства?  
\- От моего имени. Джона Сноу... из дома Старков. Я так решил, и я сделаю это своими руками.  
\- Как скажешь. Сноу.  
Джон отвернулся от него с таким лицом, словно вступил в грязь.  
\- Вы, — он посмотрел на пришедших с Рамси мужчин. — Все люди в замке сейчас в большой опасности, как и все, кто живет по эту сторону Стены. Мы разослали письма, но пока подкрепления нет. Между тем из Застенья идет смерть. Любой меч у нас на счету. Я даю вам выбор. Вы можете отправиться в темницу или взять оружие и защищать Стену. Это не сотрет ваших грехов перед Севером, но даст вам отсрочку и позволит совершить что-то достойное.  
Возражений не последовало.  
\- А с этим что делать? — спросил Тормунд, кивая на Рамси.  
\- К мертвецам, в ледяную камеру.  
\- Их засыпает снегом так, что до завтра он задохнется, — подал голос Сэм Тарли.  
\- Лорд-командующий же собирался его... того, — пожал плечами Тормунд. — Вот пусть и сдохнет к Иным.  
\- В ледяной камере он не доживет даже до собственной казни, — неожиданно для себя сказал Теон. — Заприте его в темнице.  
Теперь прятаться было поздно, и он откинул капюшон.  
Взгляд Рамси впился в него. Теон отвернулся.  
\- В подвал, — бросил Джон, кивнув в сторону башни лорда-командующего.  
В свете факелов полыхнуло красной тканью. Возле крытого деревянного перехода между башнями стояла Мелисандра, кутаясь в алый плащ. Когда Рамси провели мимо нее, она вытянула красивую шею и ее ноздри дрогнули так, словно она принюхивалась.  
\- От тебя пахнет кровью, — сказала Мелисандра.  
\- А от тебя пахнет течной сукой, — отозвался Рамси, извернувшись в руках своих конвоиров.  
\- Закрой свой вонючий рот! — Один из дозорных ударил его под ребра, и он согнулся, обвис.  
Теон приблизился к жрице. Та стояла, глядя вслед Рамси, и на ее правильном, заостренном к подбородку лице нельзя было ничего прочесть. Только плыли красноватые отсветы в глазах.

***  
Рамси прощупал решетку, подергал тяжелый замок и убедился, что тут нет ничего утешительного, как сказал бы отец. Простучал стены, но как-то лениво, слепо повинуясь инстинкту, требовавшему свободы. Смерть не слишком пугала. Не хотелось только умирать под мечом старковского выкормыша.  
Зато телу совсем не хотелось умирать. Оно было как обжитый дом, который не желает отпускать в дорогу без возврата. Несмотря на неудачный штурм и тяжесть последнего перехода, Рамси не чувствовал усталости. Напротив, что-то бурлило внутри, не давая осесть на пол. Как будто само его существо противилось плену и гибели, заставляя биться каждый нерв, стучать каждую жилку. В бою Рамси отделался только царапинами. Сейчас это везение выглядело как насмешка.  
Рамси накручивал круги по тесной клети, с одной стороны отделенной решеткой от остального подвала. Силы уходили вхолостую, вовне. Но жалко не было.  
Он и разумом снова возвращался к одному и тому же. Как он дошел до такого.  
Ввалившись через ворота, Рамси первым делом увидел бастарда Старков. Его трудно было не узнать — такие серые глаза и хмурые лица были у тех, из кого древние Болтоны шили плащи. Его плечи были укрыты черным мехом, и такими же черными были волосы.  
Между дозорных были и одичалые — мелькнули одежды, сшитые из шкур, чья-то длинная борода. Но Рамси хорошо видел только тех, кто стоял по бокам от Джона Сноу. Один тучностью чуть уступал лучшим представителям дома Мандерли. У другого были темные волосы и лицо, смазливое, как у девки. Третий был постарше, с физиономией невероятно тоскливой. Еще мечники в черном... Неважно.  
Был и еще один человек, в низко надвинутом капюшоне, как жрец или еще какой-нибудь септон. Когда он откинул капюшон, все вокруг перестало иметь какое-либо значение. Это был Теон. Больше ни крошки внимания Рамси не доставалось миру вокруг. Глаза словно приклеились к его лицу.  
Теон выглядел молодым. Так, как и должен выглядеть мужчина его возраста, только очень худой и изможденный. Его кожа побледнела еще сильнее, или так казалось, потому что свет факелов в тумане был мертвенным. Но эта бледность осветлила и сравняла шрамы, и даже выбритые щеки выглядели более гладкими. Только скособоченная скула вносила асимметрию в черты, и вокруг губ виднелись следы.  
Теперь он был совсем другой.  
Не такой, каким Рамси его впервые увидел. Он напоминал принца больше, чем раньше — даже в вороньих обносках.  
Не такой, каким Рамси его сделал в Дредфорте. Его лицо трудно было назвать уродливым — даже если бы говорил кто-то не пристрастный.  
Его одежда была черной, а волосы белыми. Его взгляд скользил мимо, насквозь, не задерживаясь.  
Сначала он был наглым, потом лживым, но никогда не был таким равнодушным.  
Посмотри на меня, попросил Рамси. Посмотри на меня хотя бы один раз. Не отводи глаза.  
Теон просто отвернулся.  
Чего он хотел, когда посоветовал засунуть его в подвал, а не в камеру, выбитую в ледяной толще?  
 _Хочет посмотреть, как Джон Сноу отрубит мне голову. В камере не видно. Только вытащат окоченевшее тело — замерзшие глаза, волосы, превратившиеся в сосульки. Разве что мертвецы поднялись бы и обгрызли... А когда покатится голова, будет зрелищно и наглядно._  
Рамси прижал руку к шее, представляя себе, как расходятся ткани, как хрустит мясо. Шея была крепкая, кадык дернулся под пальцами. Дыхание участилось, в висках застучало.  
Но страха почти не было. Только тоска.  
И ведь Сноу послушался его совета. Вот значит как, стоило сбежать, и теперь командующий дозорных его слушает. Не говоря уже о том, что Сноу его не казнил — по старой дружбе, не иначе. В Винтерфелле очень любил, что ли?.. Рамси стал вспоминать почерпнутое из дредфортских бесед. Там он чаще интересовался Роббом Старком. Джон Сноу... “Мрачный всегда был, я с ним редко говорил... Не надо, милорд!”  
Как все странно и нелепо вышло. Сначала хотелось его крови. И чтобы он просил и умолял. Если его убить, сожрать разом, он бы просто кончился, и тогда ничего бы не было больше. Пришлось дозировать. Где-то здесь была самая первая, фатальная ошибка. Надо было прикончить его сразу. Зарезать и разгрызть, невзирая на все планы отца — у того с планами и так слишком хорошо, всегда есть что-то про запас. Если бы сделал это, не вляпался бы так. Тогда было бы не больно. Когда выяснилось, что просто так его убить не получается, стало уже поздно.  
Пахло гнилью, сыростью и прочей дрянью, которой смердит в застенках. Прежде этот запах не был увязан с поражением, а приятно будоражил. Но сейчас случай был не тот. Тупо болела челюсть, куда саданул волчий бастард. Рамси периодически покусывал треснувшую губу.  
Он все-таки остановился, съехал спиной по стене, и сел на холодный пол, подтянув к себе колени. Уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя — там, под рукавом, давно уже пропал след от пиявочной присоски.  
Это ощущение, похожее на то, что бывает, когда на кожу попадет искра, Рамси помнил до сих пор. В Винтерфелле он показательно долбанул отцовской банкой об стол, чуть ее не разбив. А несколькими часами позже, когда никто не видел, выцепил скользкое черное тельце из банки — Русе для этой цели использовал щипцы, Рамси справился и пальцами — и посадил пиявку на кожу. Пиявка извивалась под закатанным рукавом рубашки, а потом вытянулась, и он почувствовал легкий укол. “Забери это”, — попросил шепотом.  
Если бы это могло помочь.  
Он не удивился бы, узнав, что отец подглядывает за его потугами из-за портьер, и от души веселится. Рамси заметил, что черное тельце пиявки нагрелось, стало почти жечь. Списал на нервный морок, да и злость на Русе занимала его больше. Подумав об отце, Рамси кровососа молниеносно оторвал и раздавил на столе, саданув кулаком. Пиявка уже успела напитаться так, что брызнуло красным пополам со скользкими потрохами. И почему-то все это было горячим.  
Неужели отец в самом деле надеялся на него? Скорее, просто выбросил прочь. Чтобы он замерз в пути на север или попытался взять осажденный замок.  
Камера в несколько жалких футов длиной. Сам по себе плен не был еще поражением. Как тогда, когда его пленил Кассель. Тогда надо было просто держать себя в руках и действовать по обстоятельствам. Он вывернулся, выждал и сохранил себя. Тогда это было проще. Еще до... До всего. Теон Грейджой его выпустил. И все покатилось в седьмое пекло.  
Теперь снова камера, только вот никто больше не придет, чтобы освободить. Обманываться поздно, как и обманывать.  
Темнота вокруг была полна теней несбывшегося. Перед глазами до сих пор стояло бледное, отрешенное лицо. Брови и ресницы темнее, чем волосы. Безразличный взгляд.  
Привалившись к стене, Рамси попробовал забыться. И тут скрипнула дверь.

***  
Теон прищурился, освещая факелом холодный подвальный сумрак.  
Все клетки были пусты, только в одной он увидел свернувшуюся у стены темную фигуру.  
Раньше где-то здесь сидел Карстарк, но он повредился в уме и подвал его доконал. Наверное, его можно было выходить и привести в чувство. Много кого можно. Только заниматься этим было некому, потому что людей в замке становилось все меньше.  
Почти каждый день кто-то из дозорных не возвращался со Стены. Мертвецы карабкались по льду, падали, и порой начинали вновь. На Скорбного Эдда напала какая-то замерзшая каша, в которой горели синие огоньки. По ту сторону Стены творилось что-то невообразимое. Замок пустел и продувался ветрами вдоль и поперек. Вся сила холода из-за Стены стягивалась сюда, готовя прорыв по центру. Либо для того, чтобы сразу двинуться по Королевскому Тракту, либо подчиняясь какому-то природному закону, неисповедимому, как смещение ледников.  
Теон укрепил факел в чугунном кольце у дверей и остановился в нескольких футах перед решеткой.  
Рамси поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Одна половина его лица была освещена, вторая тонула в темноте. Он смотрел долго, как будто не узнавая. Похоже, думал, что это сон.  
А потом вдруг вскочил и метнулся к решетке. Теон отпрянул, хотя и знал, что ему ничего не угрожает. Рамси определенно все еще оставался собой, пусть даже под замком. Потому что это был бросок хищника. Только закончился он бесславно. Рамси ударился о решетку — так сильно, словно рассчитывал проломить железные прутья своим телом. Потом еще раз, уже слабее. Потом затих.  
Теон даже с такого расстояния чувствовал ток крови в его венах. Даже из своей постели в соседнем здании. Это не давало спать.  
\- Ты!.. — голос Рамси был задушенным и сиплым.  
Примерно как у самого Теона после часов в цепях у Станниса, без пищи и воды.  
Интересно, попробует ли он приказать мне выпустить его, подумал Теон. Или все-таки начал ориентироваться в ситуации. Похоже, все-таки начал. Рамси ничего такого не сказал.  
Только просунул обе руки сквозь решетку. Теон отступил еще на шаг, но Рамси, кажется, не пытался до него дотянуться. Он просто трогал воздух снаружи клетки. Свободу. Теон смотрел на его руки.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?.. — хрипло спросил Рамси.  
Рамси умел задавать правильные вопросы. Только вот плохо умел слушать ответы. Вернее, сам их подсказывал. Это его и погубило.  
Он так очевидно ждал ненависти, что обмануть его ожидания было бы просто неправильно.  
Только вот Теон не мог его ненавидеть. Он звал ненависть, потому что она позволила бы открыть двери для других чувств — чтобы можно было нормально обнять сестру на прощание, а не так неловко и криво прикоснуться к ней, как это сделал он. Стереть слезинку из угла глаз Джейни, которая цеплялась за него, словно и ждала чего-то, но не дождалась. Поговорить с Джоном как с человеком из мира, где было что-то, похожее на дом и семью.  
Рамси сумел лишить его даже этого.  
\- Джон Сноу приговорил тебя, — тихо сказал Теон. — Завтра утром все закончится.  
При упоминании имени Джона Рамси сделал характерное движение, дернул локтем, словно хотел взяться за оружие на перевязи. Но пальцы схватили пустоту. Его ножи забрали и он, наверное, чувствовал себя голым. Пусть будет рад, что не ободранным.  
Его рука упала, повиснув вдоль тела. Он попробовал что-то сказать, но голос сорвался в хрип.  
Теон понял, что ему очень важно было увидеть Рамси. Пусть скажет все свои обычные слова. Проговорит, ввинчиваясь взглядом, попробует напугать. Главное — не запомнить его страшным. Потому что тогда страх не уйдет никогда, даже вместе с ним.  
 _Но ведь он уже был нестрашным. Один раз._  
\- Если хочешь сказать что-то напоследок...  
Теон подошел к бочке в углу, разбил ударом черпака лед. Вода была не особенно свежая. Впрочем, сойдет. Мороз очищает.  
Приближаться не хотелось. Но Рамси был заперт и изнурен, а к Теону почти вернулась реакция лучника.  
\- …выпей, — он протянул ему черпак.  
Рамси замер. Его ноздри вздрагивали. Какая ерунда, застонал про себя Теон. Это как приманивать дикое животное. Трудно, опасно. И непонятно, зачем.  
Как выяснилось, “опасно” было ключевым словом. Рамси кинулся на него и попробовал его схватить, выбив из руки деревянный черпак.  
\- Тварь! Сюда тоже что-нибудь намешал?  
Теон молча поднял черпак. На дне оставалось еще немного воды. Он выплеснул ее Рамси в лицо. Бросил чашу в бочку и направился к двери.  
\- Подожди! — раздалось вслед. — Теон. Не уходи.  
Он остановился. Наверное, из-за своего имени, сказанного голосом Рамси. Повернулся.  
Рамси обвисал на прутьях решетки и пожирал его своими белыми, прозрачными глазами.  
\- Я... не сдержался. Подумал, зачем бы тебе... — он закашлялся.  
\- В Волчьем лесу ты меня кормил. Не хочешь — не надо.  
\- Хочу.  
\- Шанс упущен, — Теон развел руками.  
Рамси размазал остатки воды по лицу и теперь облизывал пальцы. Выглядело вполне мерзко.  
 _Смотри не отгрызи._  
Еще он искал повод поддержать разговор:  
\- Где моя жена?..  
\- Теперь я не обязан отвечать, правда?  
\- Правда, — подтвердил Рамси.  
\- Она в безопасности. От тебя. И она... — Теон чуть помедлил, прежде чем сказать: — Она не беременна. Так что ты зря старался.  
Рамси прижался щекой к железным прутьям. Если он и сожалел, по лицу это было трудно понять. Ничего, он все равно получил удовольствие от процесса, подумал Теон.  
Сначала мучил меня, а потом, уже на взводе, шел к ней.  
\- Вот ведь как... — проговорил Рамси негромко и хрипло. — Войска у меня тоже теперь нет. Мой конь умер у меня под седлом.  
\- Однажды мой конь тоже умер у меня на глазах. Ты его поджег.  
\- Зато я своего съел. Наполовину. Вторая половина за мной вернулась.  
Остаток ночи можно было провести в перечислениях того, что они сделали друг другу. Если верить Рамси, у него тоже был свой список. Который заканчивался тем, что он притащился сюда, чтобы загреметь в этот подвал. Впрочем, Рамси сделал все это себе сам, собственными руками. Причина — только его проблема. Если бы еще не чувствовать его взгляд, когда его нет рядом. Скоро это должно прекратиться.  
Теон возвел глаза к потолку. Потолок был низкий и порос плесенью.  
 _Я сейчас пожалею, что это спросил._  
\- Зачем ты пришел сюда?  
\- За тобой, — он не колебался ни секунды, и Теон действительно сразу же пожалел о своем вопросе. Об этом разговоре. О своем присутствии здесь.  
\- Изуродовал бы кого-нибудь другого, — предложил он.  
\- Я не хочу другого.  
\- Еще бы. Я умею брать крепости. И брать в рот.  
Рамси поперхнулся, но быстро пришел в себя:  
\- Это ты не сразу освоил.  
\- Я должен был прикончить тебя сразу, как только увидел.  
Рамси на это улыбнулся так, будто фраза его позабавила. Улыбка была кривая.  
\- Ничего, я тоже во многом ошибся.  
\- Это верно. Завтра будет уже неважно. Мне пора.  
\- Подойди, — попросил Рамси. Не приказал, попросил. — Я больше не буду на тебя кидаться.  
Теон сделал шаг назад.  
\- Я тебе не верю. Ты тоже мне не поверил сейчас. И правильно. Вода была паршивая. С замороженными червями.  
 _Я не подошел бы, даже если бы верил. Особенно в этом случае.  
Ты получил от меня больше, чем я помню. Брал все, что хотел.  
Почему же ты так смотришь на меня сейчас?..  
Почему твои метания в этой клетке приносят мне беспокойство?  
Потому что я проклят?.._  
Рамси что-то с ним сделал. Что-то еще. Кроме всего прочего.  
Выжигающая сила его желания впечатляла. И даже задерживала бы взгляд, как гипнотизирующее движение цвета внутри открытого огня. Если бы у кого-то были потребность и выдержка, чтобы разглядывать облизывающий тело огонь.  
Потому что ни на что, кроме пожирания, Рамси не способен. Даже если на какой-то момент кажется, что это не так — дело просто в его рассеянности. Отвлекся. Забыл, что нужно жевать. “О, боги, да”, и все в таком духе.  
Все равно первая реакция на любой его порыв — страх. Желание защититься. Это естественно, когда тебя обжигает. Отдернуть руку.  
\- Скажи мне честно, — попросил Теон. — Что бы случилось, если бы твои люди взяли Черный Замок? Все дозорные были бы убиты, меня бы притащили к тебе... Как бы ты поступил?  
Рамси вытер лицо рукавом — выглядело как-то очень просто и по-крестьянски.  
\- Я бы не стал сдирать с тебя кожу.  
\- Опять не верю, — Теон прикоснулся к плечу, где только недавно стала заживать рана.  
Упоминание честности что-то затронуло, Рамси посверкивал глазами исподлобья и явно тоже хотел задать какой-то вопрос. Наверное, пока ехал сюда, вопросов накопилось много. Или все они сошлись в один.  
Давай, спроси. Только ты соврал, и я тоже могу соврать.  
 _Я всегда говорил тебе то, что ты хочешь слышать.  
Теперь я скажу то, что хочу слышать сам._  
Рамси спросил не то, что Теон ожидал.  
\- Ты будешь смотреть на мою казнь завтра? Будешь рад?  
\- Нет, меня там не будет.  
\- Значит, это все?..  
\- Да. Прощай, Рамси.  
Лестница из подвала оказалась длиннее, чем когда он спускался.  
Навсегда — это очень долго, и еще что-то сверху. Навсегда — где-то в глубине этого слова мерещилась свобода. Он уже забыл, на что она похожа. Больше никто не будет уродовать его тело и душу. Жрать глазами и тянуться через решетки и стены.  
В спальне было холодно, и Теон, дожидаясь, пока нагреются кирпичи, сел перед очагом на свернутый плащ. С трудом оторвав взгляд от пламени, посмотрел на свои ладони. Ладони были все в копоти.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you know how it's nice to believe him? Just impossible to resist.

Рамси поднял голову, когда хлопнула дверь, и в свете факелов показалось несколько темных фигур. Все, понял он, за мной пришли. Как рано наступил рассвет. Рывком распрямившись, он отступил вглубь клетки. Спал сидя, прислонившись спиной к стене, и ноги затекли, так что движение получилось дерганым и прихрамывающим.  
\- Тарли, давай быстрее.  
Свет выхватил из темноты лицо толстого дозорного, который загремел ключами. Его щеки прыгали. Надо же, как боится. Рамси подумал, что этого увальня усыпит голыми руками раньше, чем тот успеет вспомнить домашние харчи. Впрочем, рядом стояли еще двое — широкий бородач-одичалый (вот с ним пришлось бы повозиться) и почему-то Кислый Алин. На последнего Рамси уставился изумленно.  
Только теперь он расслышал, что где-то в замке истошно трубил рог. Звук был различим даже в подвале. Один раз, второй, третий. И после паузы — снова тройной сигнал. Оказалось, что толстяк из дома Тарли боялся не Рамси. Во всяком случае, не только его.  
\- Выходи и иди к своим людям, — сказал бородач. — Лорд-командующий разрешил. Оружие в арсенале. Следуй за мной, и смотри, не рыпайся.  
Рамси не надо было просить дважды. С одичалым, который смеет командовать, разобраться можно будет и потом, равно как и с лордом-командующим. Сейчас было сказано слово “оружие”. Тарли открыл дверь, скрипнув ключами в ржавой скважине, и отпрянул, когда Рамси шагнул наружу.  
\- Что происходит? — спросил Рамси у Алина, когда поднимались по лестнице из подвала.  
\- Что-то лезет сюда по Стене, — того заметно передернуло.  
Вежливое обращение он опустил. Видимо, вытащенный из клетки Рамси не очень походил на милорда или светлость. Это резануло, но сейчас были другие проблемы. У всех.  
\- Тревога!  
Во дворе собирались дозорные, бежали от башен. Лязгала сталь и дудел, не переставая, рог. Был и еще один звук, неприятный и странный — какой-то скрежет. В детстве Рамси бросал иногда сверчков на раскаленные камни печки. Прежде чем съежиться, они успевали иногда проковылять несколько шагов, перебирая своими вывернутыми назад коленями, и издавали такой вот скрипящий звук. Только этот был во много раз громче и сильнее. И сверчков, похоже, был целый рой. Как если бы все убитые им насекомые разом пришли вершить возмездие.  
В длинном и гулком здании оружейной единственными источниками света были жаровни на цепях. Дозорные толкались в полутьме, надевая портупеи и доспехи, и Рамси оттерся немного от бородача, стреляя глазами по сторонам.  
\- Найди мне меч, — приказал он Алину, и пока тот копошился возле развешанного по стенам оружия, успел спросить: — С чего это волчий бастард меня выпустил?  
Алин пожал плечами.  
\- Сказал, что все в замке будут сражаться. Так он решил. Он и... эээ...  
\- Кто?!  
\- Грейджой.  
Брови поползли вверх. По разным траекториям и по разным причинам.  
\- Значит, теперь он тебе Грейджой?  
Не Вонючка, и даже не Перевертыш.  
Алин ничего на это не ответил, только взглянул на свою культю, рукав над которой был перехвачен веревкой. Протянул ему оружие:  
\- Вот меч.  
Рамси ухватился за эфес и почувствовал себя так, как должно быть, ощутил бы себя Алин, если бы ему вернули обратно кисть руки. Оценивая баланс, взвесил меч в руках. Тот был непривычно длинный и узкий. Бабский какой-то, хмуро подумал Рамси, хотя баб с мечами еще не встречал. Только одну с боевыми топорами. Но за неимением лучшего и этот меч годился.  
На выходе он закогтил охотничий нож и почувствовал себя почти в своей тарелке.  
Во дворе стоял все тот же скрежет, идущий со стороны Стены. Возле конюшни торчала высоченная фигура — башка, заросшая кустистыми волосами, поднималась выше десятифутовой крыши. Великан, понял Рамси. Чудны дела ваши, боги.  
Богами Рамси в последнее время был недоволен. Они посылали ему то полную безнадежность, то неожиданную эйфорию, которая исчезала так же быстро, как появлялась.  
\- Что там?! Кто? Где? — доносились тут и там голоса.  
\- Белые тени послали ледяных пауков, — громко сказал бородач, отвечая на чей-то вопрос. — Все разведчики со Стены убиты. Вернулся только Скорбный Эдд. Ничего, Тормунд Громовой Кулак покажет им.  
\- Не может быть такого!  
\- Сказки, как грамкины и снарки!  
Дозорный с унылым лицом сказал, трясясь как лист, когда Тормунд поднес факел к его лицу:  
\- Они… Они ползли по Стене. Они уже на лестнице. И на канатах клети.  
Тарли, сжимая в толстых ладонях темного цвета клинок, на вид очень старый, сказал, заикаясь:  
\- Я читал, что когда Последний Герой б-блуждал один в мертвых северных землях, за ним гнались огромные б-белые пауки.  
То-то ему там было весело, в мертвых северных землях, подумал Рамси.  
\- Я думал, это брехня, — сказал Тормунд. — Даже у нас в такое не верили. Ишь ты...  
Под его пристальным взглядом Рамси отошел к Алину и остаткам своего отряда. Вид у пришедших из Винтерфелла был напряженный, как и у всех вокруг, но не сказать, чтобы слишком голодный и исстрадавшийся. Рамси разозлился, вспомнив их моментальную капитуляцию перед Черным Братством.  
Скрежет нарастал. В нем было что-то очень гнетущее и тяжелое. Таких звуков просто не было в мире, к которому все они привыкли. Из-за Стены пришел мир зимы, не просто враждебный человеку, но бесконечно чуждый.  
Кто-то молился старым богам, кто-то Воину, кого-то трясло, толстый ворона сжимал каменный кинжал и чуть не плакал, а Рамси воспрянул духом.  
 _Он пришел ко мне в камеру._  
Теон ни разу не сделал ни одного шага к нему. Все его движения, даже неосознанные, раньше были в другую сторону. И тут он сам пришел. Зачем? Хотел поглумиться напоследок? Но он не глумился. Поставить точку над своими страхами? Но Теон не перестал бояться, а просто научился держать себя в руках, потому что распределение сил стало другим. Он боится и сейчас. Нет-нет, а дернет глазом.  
 _Он дал мне воды. Попробовал. А потом и вовсе выпустил из клетки.  
“Что ты здесь делаешь?” Он так и не ответил._  
Раньше сомнений не было никаких. Все было предельно ясно и в то же время беспросветно. Его отвращение и ненависть как закономерный результат всего, что было. С этим было чудовищно тяжело жить, зато смерть не пугала. Теперь умирать не хотелось ужасно.  
Я обороню ваш херов замок так, как вам и не снилось, решил Рамси. Старые и новые боги, дайте нам это пережить. И ты, красный урод. Ты мне не нравишься, но у жрицы твоей все на месте. Кроме разума.  
Джон Сноу — черный мех на плечах, меч с рукоятью в виде волчьей головы на поясе — стремительно прошел через толпу. Все обратили к нему взгляды, включая Рамси, который имел свои причины смотреть на бастарда во все глаза. Как он и предполагал, Теон обнаружился подле. Он стоял в плаще дозорного, с луком за спиной, и, ко всему прочему, с мечом на поясе. Рамси сразу узнал этот меч, и на время забыл про всех ледяных пауков мира. Он теперь ходит с этим мечом! Снова всколыхнулись оттесненные на время воспоминания о его вранье и краже. Перед глазами вспыхнуло красное.  
\- Они на веревках! — раздался крик со стороны Стены.  
Рог захлебнулся и затих. Джон Сноу забрался на колодец и начал командовать:  
\- Тридцать человек — рассредоточиться по вышкам! Упыри могут зайти с юга. Остальные к лестнице!  
Под ногами бегущих людей заскрипел снег. Рамси устремился в ту сторону, откуда шел ледяной скрежет. Возле лестницы он задрал голову, и, различив в темноте бесконечно уходящие вверх деревянные пролеты, удивился, какая же эта Стена все-таки огромная.  
Что-то белое и суставчатое, быстро перебирая ногами, спускалось вниз по ступенькам. Еще несколько таких же тел раскачивалось на свисающих с высоты канатах, как на паутинах.  
Это были не грамкины и снарки. Что-то куда хуже.  
Размером насекомые были с теленка. У них были молочно-белые тела, такие светлые, что сияли в полутьме. Белые жвала, обрамленные какими-то подвижными пушистыми щетками, казались припорошенными инеем, и целые гроздья голубовато светящихся глаз смотрели во все стороны сразу. На концах ног пауков были когти, похоже формой на небольшие серпы. Серпы были полупрозрачные, как изо льда.  
Со стороны ворот орали, орали и на вышках. Наверное, упыри из поля начали карабкаться на деревянные баррикады. Тормунд ревел, как медведь на своих одичалых — отправлял кого-то с подкреплением на стены замка.  
Ледяные пауки начали падать в снег, стремительные и смертоносные. Они двигались очень быстро и легко, со странной грацией, какой не бывает у животных с теплой кровью, и совершенно бесшумно, если не считать ровного скрежета. Прямо возле Рамси одна из тварей прыгнула на спину громадному мужчине с плоским носом и звериной массивной челюстью. Когти на концах лап насекомого работали, как восемь быстрых рук с кинжалами.  
Это было не похоже на бой с вражеским отрядом, и вообще ни на что не похоже. У подножия Стены воцарился сплошной сумбур, мешанина из черных плащей, белых светящихся тел, летящего красного снега и рева пламени — кто-то из дозорных отмахивался от пауков факелами.  
Рамси как раз отрубил лапы кинувшейся на него из-за сугроба твари, когда увидел Джона Сноу. Следовало признать, Джон Сноу с мечом обращаться умел. И вообще, двигался с какой-то особой легкостью, похожей на неосознаваемую уверенность в своем превосходстве, которая сопутствует тем, кто рос в замках.  
А почему бы ему всего этого не уметь, зло подумал Рамси. С рождения у блудного папаши кормился, даром что бастард. Лорд, мать его, Сноу. Так они его зовут.  
Теона в ближнем бою видно не было.  
Он понял, что отвлекся, когда стало уже поздно — утягивая его в снег, сверху навалилось страшно холодное и какое-то особенно большое паучье тело. Острые жвала оказались перед самым лицом. Рамси от неожиданности ударил навершием меча, попав стальным яблоком по сходящимся и расходящимся белым щеткам, поросшим мелкими ледяными кристаллами. Отполз, привстал на одно колено и рубанул наотмашь, коротко и резко. Получилось неудачно — меч был непривычно легким и соскользнул по белому ледяному боку, не отрубив ни одной конечности. Со звуком, похожим на хруст наста, паук снова начал атаковать.  
Проклятые сверчки, подумал Рамси. Мало я вас жег.  
Многосуставчатая лапа с острым когтем на конце махнула, наискось раздирая кожаный нагрудник и куртку. Обожгло болью, и Рамси ощутил, как кровь затопляет рану. Пытаясь отстраниться, он опрокинулся на спину, и теперь паук снова заносил свои ледяные серпы.  
В этот момент над ухом просвистела стрела. Вторая почти догнала первую, вонзившись в самый центр грозди глаз, которые брызнули, как тухлые яйца перепелок, а третья заставила паука присесть на задние лапы. Потекла какая-то густая голубоватая слизь. Брызги попали Рамси на грудь и на лицо, но его это мало смутило — треск этого умирающего сверчка был на редкость хорош. Паук осел назад, поднимая башку, куда кучно легли стрелы с черным оперением, и повалился, быстро-быстро сжимая и разжимая лапы.  
Рамси сперва нырнул в сторону, и только потом обернулся через плечо. На крыше полуразрушенного строения стоял Теон Грейджой, накладывая на тетиву еще одну стрелу.  
Рамси уже тысячу лет не видел, как он стреляет.

***  
Теон шел, чуть касаясь стены. Ноги держали плохо. Пальцы на правой руке были стерты тетивой до крови, а левая кисть мелко тряслась. Он открыл дверь в небольшой коридор со спальнями и успел сделать несколько шагов прежде, чем выронил лук. Потому что там, прислонившись к стене, стоял Рамси. Теон почти прошел мимо него, не заметив в плохо освещенном переходе — факел в держателе чадил и догорал, едва тлея.  
Рамси быстро сместился, загораживая путь к отступлению.  
На его плаще таял впечатанный в ткань снег, он был весь грязный, а еще, судя по крови, пачкавшей драные лоскуты на груди, был ранен. Однако других дел, кроме как зажимать Теона по углам, у него не нашлось. Даже после двух битв подряд, которые разделяло только проведенное в камере время.  
Теон покосился на оружие на поясе, и тут же понял, что ничего не выйдет. Сражаться с Рамси он был не готов. Прирезать спящим — и то не получилось. Что же говорить о прямом противостоянии.  
У него была только одна возможность защититься, не связанная с физической силой.  
\- Не приближайся, — сказал он таким голосом, что углы губ Рамси поехали вниз.  
Кажется, тот тоже не ожидал противостояния.  
\- А что ты сделаешь? Закричишь, позовешь своих дружков?  
Теон представил себе, как бы это выглядело. Джон Сноу, который застанет его придавленным к полу этой скотиной. Нет, звать он никого не собирался.  
Совсем недавно Теон пристрелил несколько тварей из Застенья, держал в руках оружие и все это время не чувствовал себя ущербным. Только вот пока выходило, что ледяного паука он боится меньше, чем Рамси Болтона. Это вызывало желание попробовать свой страх на прочность.  
\- Я просто хочу... — Рамси сглотнул и быстро облизнул губы. — Хочу еще кое-что спросить.  
\- И содрать кусок шкуры?  
\- В последний раз я велел его пришить.  
\- Да, это было милосердно. Правда, гноилось долго.  
Лоскут на плече почти полностью прижился, только самые края засохли и отпали. Теперь там нарастала новая, нежно-розовая кожа. Суровые вощеные нитки Теон выдрал сам, где-то в Новом Даре.  
Рамси выставил вперед пустые руки.  
\- Вот, видишь? Никакого ножа.  
При этом нож был у него на поясе, а самообладание в любой момент могло ему изменить. Теон смотрел, как он приближается. Надо было что-то сделать. Но он слишком привык просто стоять и ждать, что придет Рамси на ум. В замкнутом пространстве, где они были только вдвоем, он снова чувствовал себя беззащитным. Горло сжалось. Теперь он не был уверен, что сможет позвать на помощь, даже если решится сделать это.  
\- Ты мне врал, — Рамси придвинулся еще ближе, заставив Теона сделать шаг назад. Дальше отступать было некуда. — Все время врал. И предал меня.  
Теон смотрел на него и ничего не мог сказать. Говорить было трудно, трудно найти верный тон — даже не из-за того, что он беспокоился, как отреагирует Рамси, а потому что сам не мог найти для себя голоса и слов.  
 _Как я мог тебя не предать. Я говорил и сам себе не верил. Или напротив — верил, поэтому выходило убедительно._  
Наверное, молчание оказалось красноречивее всего, что можно было сказать, потому что Рамси дернул ртом и рванулся к нему. Теон даже не отпрянул, завороженный тем самым выражением лица Рамси, которое являлось ему в кошмарах. Его глаза пригвождали к месту, заставляя цепенеть. До сих пор. Как будто ничего не изменилось, и Теон снова оказался в том же самом застенке, где умерли гордость, надежда и умение сопротивляться.  
Рамси схватил его за волосы за затылке, оттянул голову назад. Теон мог чувствовать его горячее дыхание.  
\- Все-таки с ножом лучше, — сказал Рамси печально и выкрутил ему руку так, что Теон вскрикнул и осел на пол, повинуясь его давлению.  
Рамси навалился сверху, перекинул ногу через его живот, не давая двинуться. Навис, роняя волосы ему на лицо, зашептал горячо и отчаянно:  
\- Давай, расскажи мне. Расскажи, как ты меня обманывал. Как выдумал все это.  
Он занес кулак. Потом разжал пальцы и сжал снова. И рванул ворот Теона, разрывая ткань.  
 _Я могу заставить его уйти. Я знаю, что нужно делать.  
Изобьет меня в очередной раз? Пускай. Убьет? Вряд ли._  
Страх сковал по рукам и ногам, заставил оцепенеть. Не страх боли. Не страх унижения. Просто страх.  
Это было рискованно, как играть с огнем.  
Теон закрыл глаза и откинул голову, подставляя открытую шею. Горячий рот впился в нее с силой, грозящей оставить кровавые печати. Теон мог бы опознать следы его укусов по форме, так часто видел их на своем (и не только своем) теле — ровные подковы с характерными выступами клыков. На собственной шее не видно. Зато хорошо видно другим. Рамси его метил. В обход изменившихся условий и новых правил.  
Теон вжался затылком в пол и терпел. Сначала было так больно, что казалось, зубы прорвут кожу, прокусят шею и рассекут яремную вену. И все закончится прямо здесь, на полу, в липкой луже крови, и нижняя половина лица Рамси будет вымазана красным.  
Захват ослабел, Рамси больше не давил на него. Даже немного приподнялся, давая дышать. Его укусы стали легче и превратились в поцелуи. Он прижимался губами к его горлу, ямке между ключиц, толкался в кожу горячим языком. Потерся колкой щетиной, царапая висок, втянул в рот мочку. Скользящее касание зубов обещало боль, но Рамси всего лишь вылизывал его ухо.  
Нервическое веселье, которое звал Теон, пришло не сразу. Но когда, наконец, пришло, мало не показалось. Оно поднималось от кончиков пальцев, как мурашки, бегущие не в ту сторону, как крошечные пузырьки в пенном эле. Теон медленно открыл глаза.  
Когда губы разошлись в стороны, он испугался, что, начав смеяться, уже не перестанет никогда. Он снова поспешил опустить ресницы, чтобы не видеть, как изменится лицо Рамси в ответ на его ухмылку. Тот схватил его за грудки и сильно встряхнул, приложив об пол лопатками и головой. Теон охнул от боли, но кроме этого ничего не случилось. Рамси поднялся.  
 _Получилось. Он каждый раз ведется на одно и то же. Совсем как я._  
Теон сел на полу. Холодило мокрую шею и ухо. Рамси стоял у двери и молчал.  
 _Лучше быть жестоким, чем слабым, так, Рамси?.._  
Но Теон не хотел быть с ним жестоким. Он вообще не хотел быть с ним.  
Или все-таки жестоким он быть хотел?.. Он уже начал в этом сомневаться.  
Рамси все еще не уходил. Надо было ухмыляться лучше, но теперь, как на грех, все веселье вышло.  
\- Ты хотел услышать, как я тебя обманывал? — Теон теперь смог на него взглянуть. Прозрачные глаза расширились так, что казались почти круглыми, а в зрачках плескалась голодная чернота. — Спроси еще, почему.  
Губы Рамси дрогнули, повторяя это слово. Беззвучное “почему” повисло в воздухе. Вслух он этого так и не сказал. Наверное, даже он чувствовал, как это глупо.  
\- Ты отрезал мне член, — это прозвучало просто и как-то даже обыденно. — Такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что ты назвал предательством, правда?  
\- Я не стал бы. Сейчас.  
\- Потому что ты захотел мой член обратно. Столько возможностей. Знаешь, если бы ты тогда не сорвался и мне его оставил... Весь этот год... — по лицу прошла гримаса отвращения, а у Рамси затрепетали ноздри.  
Это могла быть ярость, которой Теон всегда так боялся. Когда эта волна схлынет, у того, кто стал причиной, не останется части кожных покровов. Но Теон уже просто не мог остановиться.  
\- То, что ты сделал, нельзя ничем искупить. Просто потому что там, тогда, была моя боль. Даже если ты принесешь мне свои пальцы и свой хрен, это будет твоя боль. Мне на все это плевать. Мне не нужны твои пальцы, и уж, тем более, хрен. Я уже... слишком хорошо с ними знаком.  
Казалось бы, ничего оскорбительного в этом не было. Даже напротив — Теон признался, что не хочет его страданий. Но Рамси побледнел и глухо сказал:  
\- Замолчи, а то я тебя сейчас покалечу.  
Теон резко встал, покачнувшись из-за своих неверных ступней.  
\- Покалечишь еще сильнее?  
Рамси отпрянул. А потом вылетел из коридора, хлопнув дверью так, что Теон на миг прищурил глаза, а с потолка посыпались крошки извести и мох.  
Теон осторожно выдохнул. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
Это было удивительно. Стало быть, для того, чтобы прогнать Рамси, достаточно просто сказать ему “пошел вон, ублюдок”. Повод для радости.  
Впрочем, он не обольщался, постоянно помня, с кем имеет дело. Стоит зайти чуть дальше, и Рамси его просто растерзает. Даже без ножа. Он может сломать его голыми руками. Пока он только оставил следы, на которые, если не завязать платком, будет пялиться весь замок. Начиная с Джона.  
Теон вытер тыльной стороной ладони влажную кожу.

***  
В подземном чертоге под каменными сводами стонали раненые. Среди черных плащей мелькали одежды, сшитые из заячьих шкур. Зал был превращен в импровизированный лазарет и перегорожен протянутыми на веревках полотнищами, за которыми лежали те, кому особенно не повезло — пораженные ледяным ядом. Тут и там люди перевязывали друг другу раненые конечности. На одной из лавок стоял жестяной таз, где плавали в красной луже несколько серпообразных полупрозрачных когтей. Пахло сыростью от одежды, высыхающей кровью и терпкими травами.  
Пробравшись по узкому проходу и переступив через несколько окоченелых, странно побелевших тел, Рамси тяжело осел на скамью возле дредфортских парней. На полу стояло ведро с водой. Разбив тонкую корочку льда, Рамси увидел свое отражение. Тут было, чего испугаться. И, возможно, было, над чем посмеяться.  
Кажется, в ближайшее время никто не собирался его казнить. Сплошь и рядом все были заняты тем, что леденели и умирали. Джона Сноу нигде не было. Оставалась надежда, что его обмотали прозрачной паутиной и утащили в Застенье.  
Рамси дернул за шнуры, и плащ тяжело соскользнул с плеч. Сильно болела рана, неглубокая, но противная. Рамси сжимал зубы, пока стаскивал рассеченный нагрудник.  
\- Эй, — обратился к проходившему мимо Эренфорду. — Воды горячей мне найди.  
\- Нету горячей, — буркнул тот.  
При этом на другом конце зала она точно была. У кого-то, кому ее принесли стюарды.  
Рамси смутно вспомнил, что на Последней реке за какие-то неуместные разговоры отрубил палец товарищу Эренфорда. Товарищ потом сгинул в буране. А еще вспомнил, что все его люди формально принесли присягу Джону Сноу. Единственным, что могло бы сейчас спасти ситуацию, оставался личный авторитет. Но с этим было тоже не очень хорошо.  
Судя по тому, что Эренфорд внимательно посмотрел на измазанного кровью Рамси и сказал:  
\- Я бы на месте Грейджоя сгноил тебя в подвале. И долги бы вернул.  
Рамси не начал немедленную резню только потому, что в ушах прозвучал голос: “Мне на все это плевать. Я не хочу твоих пальцев, и уж, тем более, хрена”.  
\- И командующий ему бы позволил. Дозорные говорят, Грейджой его воскресил. Не знаю, правда, чего он себе новые пальцы тогда не отрастит.  
История про воскрешение была интересная, но от хамства в свой адрес Рамси давно отвык. Он оглянулся на парней, но те смотрели куда угодно, но только не на своего милорда.  
Похоже, Теон вообще не рассказал Джону Сноу, какую роль они сыграли в его судьбе. Про то, как Алин его держал. Про кнут Деймона. Поэтому они были тише воды, ниже травы. Алин после потери руки вообще спятил и распустил сопли.  
Рану на груди защипало, а предатель пропал за растянутыми на веревках простынями. Те всколыхнулись, и мелькнуло искаженное, застывшее лицо одичалого, живот которого был подран паучьими жвалами. На жвалах, как выяснилось, было что-то такое, от чего люди делались как ледяные статуи.  
Рамси, полез руками в воду, умыл лицо. Стащил куртку, и по телу побежали мурашки. Болтаться в раздетом виде в заведомо враждебном окружении не хотелось, однако пока клинки, какие-никакие, но были рядом, по-настоящему голым он себя не чувствовал. Рамси накинул мокрый плащ на веревку, протянутую возле жаровни, чтобы тот сушился, а заодно отгораживал от предателей и дозорных. Раздевшись, Рамси ополоснулся ледяной водой. Бодрило хорошо. Вернув на себя штаны, он принялся раздирать рубашку на лоскуты. Все равно ни на что кроме тряпок она больше не годилась.  
Грудь пересекал порез, углублявшийся под ключицей. Когда Рамси попробовал промыть рану, она снова начала кровоточить. Он кое-как замотал ее тряпками. Собственное отражение в воде все еще не внушало симпатии. Чтобы сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь, Рамси принялся соскребать щетину охотничьим ножом, но тот сильно проигрывал в остроте свежевальному. Пробивающаяся борода ушла ценой нескольких царапин на шее.  
Где-то в процессе бритья он услышал знакомый негромкий голос и выбрался из-за завесы плаща как был — голый по пояс, мокрый и со скверно завязанной кровавой раной поперек ключицы.  
Теон разговаривал с Тарли, который, тащил целую кучу чистых полотенец, прижимая их к животу. Дозорный что-то сказал, и Теон улыбнулся. Теперь он улыбался, не размыкая губ, и те растягивались почти прямой линией.  
Разминувшись с Тарли, Теон двинулся дальше, и тут заметил неподалеку от себя Рамси. И сразу же отпрянул в сторону, быстро и почти непроизвольно.  
Теон выглядел посвежевшим. Ему-то не пришлось тереться по углам в полуголом виде — публично раздеваться он бы точно не стал, вот и приводил себя в порядок в спальне… в которую Рамси почему-то так его и не затолкал, хотя и собирался.  
Рамси подумал о ноже для свежевания. Не то, чтобы это было очень последовательно после того, как он только что ощутил слабость в коленях от улыбки Теона, но само собой получалось так, что этот нож приходил ему на ум, когда его желаниям что-то не соответствовало. Накануне, провожая пленника в подвал, Джон Сноу сдернул нож с его портупеи, пока Рамси держали двое. Если бы не прорыв из Застенья, командующий этим утром рубил бы ему голову на колоде во дворе.  
\- Где бастард? — поинтересовался Рамси.  
\- Какой? — спросил Теон бестрепетно. Смещаясь, впрочем, подальше за жаровню — так, что между ними оказались тлеющие угли, над которыми дрожал воздух.  
 _Наедине со мной он таким наглым не был._  
Пальцы сжались в кулак, ужасно захотелось его ударить, и тут же укололо болью в ране. Ко всему прочему, на них пялились вокруг.  
\- Волчий, — выплюнул Рамси, прижимая руку к повязке, охватывавшей грудь. На светлой льняной ткани медленно проявлялись кровавые пятна.  
\- Осматривает замок после боя, — неохотно ответил Теон, глядя куда-то в эти пятна вместо того, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.  
Если бы не его стрелы, от Рамси остался бы только труп. А еще вернее — обгорелые кости. Сейчас Джон Сноу, наверное, как раз руководит сожжением мертвых.  
Рамси облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Вытер рот рукой. И сказал:  
\- Спасибо.  
Это далось ему непросто, но когда слово было произнесено, стало казаться, что именно с этого следовало начать час назад. Когда он, еще не успев смыть с себя грязь, подкараулил Теона возле спален. Потому что теперь Теон не смотрел на него, как на упыря. И не смеялся. Он спокойно и даже, вроде бы, с ноткой интереса в голосе спросил:  
\- За что?  
\- Ты меня прикрыл. Там, у лестницы.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Если так, то я тебя не узнал. Просто стрелял.  
Рамси открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Теон его опередил:  
\- У тебя плащ горит.  
Оказалось, что паленым пахло уже довольно давно. Край сырой ткани был слишком близко к жаровне. Рамси отдернул уже дымившийся плащ от тлеющих углей, а когда обернулся, Теона уже не было рядом.  
На симпатию местного распорядителя шмотками Рамси не особенно надеялся, поэтому просто обобрал несколько умерших, прежде чем дозорные сложили их на носилки и вытащили во двор, и разжился у Деймона куском сала. С настроением творилось что-то странное.

***  
\- Он может быть заложником, — предложил Кожаный.  
Джон посмотрел на мастера над оружием недоверчиво:  
\- Рамси Сноу здесь не потому, что отец сильно им дорожил. Если даже я захочу вести переговоры с Болтоном… От такого заложника больше проблем. Да и где теперь этот Болтон, жив ли он?  
Джон колебался. Старки такие, подумал Теон. Им делается неудобно, когда приходит время казнить кого-то, с кем дрался почти что плечом к плечу. Защемило в груди, потому что вспомнился Шепчущий лес. Теон, сидя с ногами низкой скамье в углу, обхватил руками колени, подавляя желание уткнуться в них лицом. Находясь среди людей, он был вынужден одергивать себя, когда замечал, что тело принимает эти изломанные и неловкие защитные позы.  
В кабинете лорда-командующего отчетливо пахло благовониями. Источник запаха был очевиден. В кресле с высокой спинкой сидела Мелисандра Асшайская, сбросив с плеч красный плащ и открыв глубокий вырез платья. На ее шее загадочным рубиновым светом горел красный камень ожерелья. Взгляды всех присутствующих мужчин — здесь, кроме Теона, были Кожаный, Тормунд, Сэм Тарли и сам хозяин кабинета — периодически обращались на это ожерелье и чуть ниже.  
\- Вы быстро забыли своего короля, миледи, — сказал ей Джон. — С тех пор, как я встал с постели, я не слышу от вас ничего о нем.  
Это прозвучало так, словно у Мелисандры был с ним какой-то незавершенный разговор.  
Рубин на шее жрицы отбросил целую горсть красных искр.  
\- Я видела короля Станниса в огне. Он жив. Но его обманет человек с белыми глазами. На Север легла ночь, в которой больше не отличить союзника от врага.  
\- Союзника от врага, значит… — протянул Джон. — Вы настаивали на том, что если Болтонского бастарда казнить, Замок падет. Теперь атака отбита, верно?  
\- Спроси у своего выжившего разведчика, что он видел, глядя за край Стены, — посоветовала Мелисандра. — И поймешь, что эта атака только начинается.  
Джон уставился на рукоять своего меча. После своего исцеления он стал относиться к Мелисандре с меньшим недоверием, но вряд ли с большей симпатией. Та, впрочем, утверждала, что благодарить за это нужно Теона Грейджоя, чем вызывала у самого Теона Грейджоя желание укрыться капюшоном и никогда его не снимать. Он до сих пор не знал, что именно тогда случилось.  
Джон задумчиво сказал:  
\- Теперь все люди Севера стоят перед одной бедой.  
Теон знал, о чем он думает — о младших братьях и сестре. Где они, что с ними? Теон тоже думал о них. А еще об Аше, от которой не было никаких вестей. Восточный Дозор молчал.  
\- …Если это люди. А Рамси Сноу — выродок, — закончил Джон.  
\- Эх, зато драться этот выродок умеет, — сказал Тормунд с некоторым сожалением. — В подземном чертоге лежат раненые, которые даже свой хрен не удержат, не то, что меч. Сколько осталось бойцов? Шесть десятков, пять?.. И половина нужна все время на вышках, а то мертвяки разломают наши загородки и войдут в замок.  
Дрался Рамси хорошо, с этим поспорить было трудно. Мечом махал, как мельничными крыльями. К тому же моментально ориентировался, не проявлял признаков страха и при наличии цели был совершенно неостановим. Даже если со стратегией у него были проблемы, сиюминутные силовые задачи он выполнял превосходно. Проще говоря, его военные таланты прекрасно подходили для рубки ходячих трупов и тварей, от одного вида которых у любого стынет кровь в жилах.  
“Ум за хреном не поспевает”, характеризовал подобное Тормунд. Большая часть оценок, которые давал людям Великанья Смерть, крутилась вокруг половых частей, поэтому Теон предпочитал в общение с ним лишний раз не вступать. При этом Тормунд не казался ему злым человеком. Просто у него была такая манера выражаться.  
\- Ты не должен рубить Болтонскому бастарду голову, лорд Сноу, — сказала Мелисандра.  
\- Сколько вокруг развелось тех, кто говорит мне, чего я не должен делать! — сказал Джон, и Теону послышались в его голосе интонации Эддарда Старка. — А что вы предложите, миледи, сжечь его?  
Мелисандра покачала головой.  
\- Каждый сжигает себя сам. Огонь, который могут разжечь люди — только внешнее проявление.  
В ответ на неясные речи жрицы Джон досадливо поморщился.  
\- И что, он будет есть под моим кровом, в моей трапезной? — при этом он посмотрел не на Мелисандру, а на Теона.  
Тот вообще не понимал, почему присутствует при этом разговоре. Словно он несет какую-то ответственность за судьбу или нынешние действия Рамси. Эта роль ему очень не нравилась. А теперь Джон, сам этого не замечая, подкреплял своим вопросительным взглядом такое положение вещей.  
К слову, все утро Рамси вел себя прилично. Затаился.  
Теон пожал плечами:  
\- Иногда пленники едят под чьим-то кровом много лет подряд. Это не мешает казнить их, когда придет время.  
\- Вот не надо об этом, — сказал Джон.  
\- Прости... — Теон ссутулился и переплел пальцы на колене. — Я не имел в виду ничего такого...  
\- Не хочу, чтобы он расхаживал на свободе, да еще и с оружием, — резко сказал Джон.  
\- Без оружия от него точно нет никакой пользы.  
Джон собирался было сказать что-то еще, но тут Теон все-таки спрятал лицо в коленях. Если бы Джон сейчас начал публично приводить доводы, это было бы совсем нестерпимо. Как будто всем обязательно нужно побольше узнать, о том, что Рамси с ним творил. Как будто это — самое главное событие в жизни Теона, и все, что он может сказать или сделать, ведет свой отсчет из Дредфорта. Даже если в чем-то это было правдой, лишний раз подчеркивать было не обязательно.  
Теон поднял голову и выдержал взгляд Джона. Как будто говорил в ответ: “Мне все равно. Это не может меня затронуть”. Тот недоверчиво покачал головой и сказал Кожаному:  
\- Построй всех во дворе для разводки караула на ночь. И Рамси Сноу найди. — Кожаный направился к дверям, но Джон задержал его: — Постой… Завтра я сам поднимусь на Стену с небольшим отрядом. Кожаный, останешься за главного. Может статься, что я не вернусь. Но если вернусь… Возможно, подтвердится кое-что, о чем Сэмвелл прочитал в книгах Староместа. Мы узнаем не только о том, что творится сейчас по ту сторону, но и нечто важное об устройстве Стены.  
Теон обернулся к Тарли, но тот отвел глаза.  
…Двор перед арсеналом вычистили, смели кровавый снег в сугробы. Пахло горелым от костров, где сжигали тела погибших. Воздух был влажным, а от Стены тянуло холодом. Рамси сидел на ступенях поросшей инеем лестницы. Завидев приближающегося Джона Сноу, он встал. Одно плечо ушло вперед, и поза напоминала боевую стойку.  
\- Мы потеряли четыре десятка, и это только убитыми, — хмуро сказал Джон. — Людей мало, так что… Пошел на вышку, к самострелам.  
\- Ты будешь мне приказывать, бастард? — Рамси положил руку на меч.  
Джон Сноу немедленно сделал то же самое, глядя на Рамси исподлобья:  
\- Это нужно, чтобы защитить в том числе и твою жалкую жизнь. Пока я ее не забрал.  
Рамси расслышал только угрозу.  
\- Попробуй сделать это, когда у меня в руках оружие, — предложил он, и лязгнула сталь.  
Все вокруг пришли в движение, и сразу десяток человек подступил к Джону, вставая за его спиной. За спиной у Рамси не оказалось никого. Это его, судя по всему, мало волновало. Но, взглянув на Теона, который стоял от Джона по правую руку, он очень медленно вернул меч в ножны.  
Глаза Рамси, почти не отличающиеся по цвету от льдисто-белой громады Стены, стали совершенно пустыми. Наверное, уже придумывал, какую пользу извлечь из ситуации.  
\- Можешь спрыгнуть с вышки наружу, — посоветовал Тормунд.  
\- Можешь заморозить свою бороду и пялить себя этой сосулькой, пока не начнет таять, — сказал ему Рамси, и Тормунд издал кряканье, в котором при хорошей фантазии можно было различить нотку одобрения. Дозорные, которых ему случалось убивать в прежние времена, посылали перед смертью проклятия скучные и без выдумки, не говоря уже о не склонных к красноречию великанах и безмолвных упырях.  
\- Ночь собирается и начинается мой дозор, — объявил Рамси, зыркнув на Теона, когда проходил мимо. Просто так уйти он не мог.  
Джона Сноу заметно передернуло. Ему мерзко было слышать эти слова из уст Болтонского бастарда. Теон особенного отвращения не испытал. Наверное, просто недостаточно глубоко к сердцу принимал клятвы Дозора. В конце концов, ему их произносить не приходилось.  
Он посмотрел вверх. Лестница, которая вчера была настоящим адом, выглядела сейчас довольно мирно. Только болтались перерубленные канаты.  
За деревянными баррикадами тоже было тихо. Если ночью придет тот особенный, скверный туман, который тревожит мертвых, из-за ворот будут доноситься стук, скрежет и шорохи. Теон из своих дежурств на вышке вынес одно соображение, удивившее его самого: мертвые выглядели не только страшными, но и грустными. В поле им было бесприютно, и они, царапая почерневшими пальцами бревна, тянулись к утраченному теплу человеческого очага.

***  
Рамси съехал на деревянный настил площадки и примостился возле самострела. Рана на груди саднила под одеждой. Глаза устали смотреть в туман. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что в белизне внизу что-то шевелится, но потом оказывалось, что померещилось. Слева и справа горели факелы соседних вышек. Свет казался бледным и не теплым, а каким-то зеленоватым. Дозорные дежурили по двое, но с Рамси на вышку никто не поднялся. Ну и ладно. Справиться с тяжелым воротом самострела он мог и в одиночку.  
По крайней мере, у него была возможность умереть, сражаясь. Сноу выпустил прошлой ночью не только его, но также великана, а еще был оборотень, который ходил со здоровенным хряком. Пленный Болтон, судя по всему, числился в том же ряду, что и клыкастый вепрь.  
Перед тем, как подняться по лестнице, Рамси получил ворох тряпок и глиняную бутылку от толстого Тарли. Они с Теоном принесли все это откуда-то из мейстерских покоев и отдали караульным смены. Теон завесился капюшоном и ни на кого не смотрел. У Тарли тряслись подбородки, а во взгляде, брошенном на Рамси, страх мешался с отторжением.  
Рамси покрутил бутылку в руках и поинтересовался у Теона:  
\- Это что?  
\- Стрелу поджечь ты можешь? — спросил тот, не глядя на него.  
\- Я могу поджечь что угодно.  
\- Что угодно не надо. Надо стрелу.  
Рамси пожал плечами. Стрелу — так стрелу. Он еще немного встряхнул склянку с горючей смесью, огляделся по сторонам. Дозорные расходились по вышкам, Джона Сноу видно не было. Только неподалеку Тарли переминался с ноги на ногу. И один из одичалых Тормунда стоял возле колодца, заложив руки за широкий кожаный пояс. Приставлен смотреть, догадался Рамси.  
\- Значит, бастард передумал меня казнить?  
\- Пока размышляет.  
Мысль о Джоне Сноу, который размышляет над его будущим, была до того отвратительной, что Рамси развеселился. Фыркнув, представил себе, с какой постной рожей тот обдумывает, как поступить дальше. Наверное, сам себя корит. Погибло столько людей из гарнизона, что пришлось выпустить приговоренного. И все ради драгоценной Стенки, и уж точно не ради короны и славы, или как там еще.  
\- Ну да, — Рамси вытянул лицо, выпятил губы и угрюмо пробубнил: — Я Джон Сноу, я сдохну, но не сдам Стену.  
Угол губ Теона едва заметно дернулся, а потом губы растянулись в ту самую ровную линию.  
У Рамси перехватило дыхание.  
 _Боги, я его рассмешил. Он мне улыбнулся._  
И тут лицо Теона снова замкнулось, губы дрогнули и сжались. Улыбку как будто стерли. Лицедейство Рамси явно что-то ему напомнило. А именно, как Рамси передразнивал его самого. Теон развернулся, взметнув край плаща, и быстро пошел к Тарли. В его походку вернулась стремительность, чуть ломкая из-за прихрамывания. Рамси в детстве не только мучил сверчков, но и подбивал камнями птиц. Подбитые птицы порой летали быстрее и отчаяннее целых, как-то особенно порывисто взмахивая крыльями.  
Чувство потери было острым, как заточенное лезвие.  
Не надо было шутить над Джоном Сноу. Надо было сказать “я вырву его бастардное сердце и трахну в дырку между ребер”, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Тогда на лице Теона сразу отразилась бы предсказуемая брезгливость. И не пришлось бы смотреть, как исчезает, умирает беглый проблеск.  
Ночные часы тянулись долго. Разглядывая поле, Рамси пытался рассмотреть сквозь туманную муть кого-то из своего отряда. Когда туман ненадолго рассеялся, Рамси увидел лошадей — они почему-то оказались лежащими в ряд, с одинаково подтянутыми и согнутыми в коленях ногами. Это было совершенно бессмысленно и от этого жутко. Сила, которая таскала лошадиные трупы и укладывала их в эти фигуры, руководствовалась какими-то чужими человеческому уму соображениями. Днем кто-то в гарнизоне высказал мысль, что неплохо было бы в самый светлый час выйти и затащить конину внутрь, но от этой мысли отказались. Кто знает, что происходит с мясом животных в белом тумане. Сплошная гнусь.  
Тела на поле лежали в эту ночь спокойно, как и положено трупам. Среди трупов и возле самострела Рамси был предоставлен самому себе. Когда туман ушел, медленно пошел снег. Безветренное небо роняло мягкие хлопья, укрывавшие поле, мертвые тела, людей и лошадей. Рамси периодически стряхивал снег с арбалета. Даже для того, чтобы заснуть, было слишком холодно. Другие часовые на вышках могли хотя бы развлечь друг друга беседой, а у него не было других собеседников, кроме голосов внутри собственной головы.  
Он мог думать только об одном. Об одном человеке.  
Глупо было даже негодовать из-за того, что любое движение, даже улыбка, вызывает у Теона отвращение и трепет. Рамси столько времени потратил на то, чтобы его действия пугали до дрожи, до нервных подергиваний. Так чему удивляться сейчас?.. Страх всегда был слишком привлекательным. Потому что когда Теон пугался, то становился послушным, цепенел, и можно было делать все что угодно. Все то, чего Рамси никогда бы не смог сделать, если бы спрашивал согласия.  
Вопрос, который он уже себе задавал, бился в виске нервным тиком.  
 _А ты хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо?_  
Выяснилось, что даже контроль и способность внушать ужас не дают всей полноты обладания. Те, кому хорошо, не убегают.  
Но выхода из тупика между собственным и чужим “хорошо” было не найти. Чужое удовольствие предполагало отказ от его собственных желаний, потому что шло с ними вразрез. Здесь думать становилось больно.  
Страх, слезы и кровь всегда слишком возбуждали. Это была непроизвольная, выработанная годами реакция, победить которую не могло даже горе.  
Даже сейчас, среди тоски и холода, воспоминания о том, как дергалось в руках голое тело в красных росчерках, делали штаны тесными. Перестать думать об этом, перестать чувствовать это… Бесполезно. Проще отрезать хрен самому себе.  
Где-то на исходе часа волка у подножия вышки со стороны замка послышался скрип снега, и двое дозорных, переругиваясь между собой, пришли его сменить. Кода Рамси проходил мимо, их руки лежали на рукоятях мечей.  
Рамси почти не обратил на это внимания. Он смотрел на темную башню.  
Пока менялся караул на вышках, путь был открыт. А в спальне все должно быть просто. Рамси предполагал, что если скрутит Теона быстро, тот не успеет поднять шум.  
 _Можешь мне не улыбаться. Можешь смотреть на меня, как на пустое место.  
Днем и у всех на виду тебе кажется, что это легко.  
Но я все еще сильнее. И я сделаю все, что хочу._

***  
Глаза жрицы были глубокими, как Яшмовое море, и где-то в глубине плыли искры. В ее покоях было тепло, почти жарко, но Теона все равно знобило.  
\- Это не моя вера, — сказал он потому, что срочно нужно было что-то сказать.  
\- Думаешь, мы выбираем веру? Может быть, это она выбирает нас, — жрица намотала на палец красноватую прядь волос, скручивая ее в спираль.  
\- Мне бы хотелось что-нибудь выбрать самому. И не ошибиться.  
\- Так выбирай, — прошептала Мелисандра. — Выбирай. Только сначала вспомни, чем помогли тебе боги старого мира. Я видела это в пламени. Тебя воспитали волки, но ты напал на их логово. Волчьи боги не говорят о предательстве и грехе, они просто пускают корни и шумят листьями. В твоей крови море, но ты чужой на своих островах. Где был Подводный бог, когда твой отец отдал сына и наследника?  
Теон ухмыльнулся. От этого тон Мелисандры на миг сбился, речь запнулась и перестала катиться плавно.  
Он всего лишь подумал, что где-то слышал такие речи. Там тоже было о Старках и Железных Островах, об отце и Роббе, о смешных мечтах и сломанных надеждах, о внутренней слабости и внешнем уродстве. “Ты никому не нужен, мой дорогой Вонючка, у тебя не осталось больше никого”. _Поэтому ты будешь моим_ — вот что он имел в виду. _Только моим. Смотри, больше никто тебя не хочет. Никакого дома, семьи, друзей, женщин. Только я, я, один только я._  
Все, кто хотят заполучить его себе, начинают с этого.  
И сразу же эту мысль догнала саднящая досада из-за того, что он не может не вздрагивать от любых похожих интонаций и слов, постоянно обречен сравнивать с Рамси всех, чьи судьбы коснулись его собственной. Вспоминать о нем всегда — даже если ничего общего, ни о чем, никуда, нигде… И края этому не будет.  
Заныли отсутствующие пальцы.  
\- Ты предал их. Ты предал всех, с кем был, — сказала Красная жрица куда резче. — Ты считал предательство своим проклятием. Но есть разные пути к Свету.  
\- Ваш огонь не для меня… миледи.  
\- Я и не предлагаю тебе _свой_ огонь, — улыбнулась Мелисандра. — Ты просто не смог бы его взять.  
В клиновидном вырезе платья качнулись белые полушария, едва укрытые шелком. Теон отвернулся.  
\- И все же ты — принц. Ты родился там, где вода высыхает на камнях, оставляя соль. Где вздохи подземного пара разбили твердь, оставив вулканические острова.  
Красная женщина говорила красиво, как в старых сказках. Но Теон никак не мог пристегнуть ее слова к себе. К этому миру, где есть только слабость, сквозняки, раны, смятые шкуры на постелях и синяки на коленях. Все слова по отдельности были понятны, но общего смысла он не улавливал.  
Глаза жрицы блестели экстатическим восторгом. Жрица была не в себе.  
Я притягиваю безумцев, решил Теон. У этого может быть только одна причина. Я — один из них. Тут Аша была права.  
\- Красный Меч Героев впитывает в себя силу преображенного огня. Для этого нужно живое сердце. И то не всякое подходит. Только то, что горит.  
Теон смотрел на Красную жрицу и боролся с желанием спросить, горит ли ее собственное сердце. Ему показалось на миг, что от Мелисандры пахнет дымом пожарищ и горелой плотью. Но все сразу же пропало, и вновь потянуло пряными благовониями.  
\- У меня давно ничего не горит, — покачал головой Теон. — Мертвая вода.  
\- Я знаю, лорд Теон. Я знаю.  
\- Чего вы хотите?  
\- Не я хочу этого, а тот, кто выше меня, — голос Мелисандры налился низким рокотом. — Тьма приходит за всеми нами. В твоих силах ее остановить. Для этого нужно отдать Свету что-то, принадлежащее тебе.  
\- У меня нет ничего, что принадлежало бы мне.  
\- Кроме твоего палача.  
Надо было почаще говорить “он не мой бастард”, тоскливо подумал Теон. Глядишь, помогло бы. И тогда, наверное, Красная женщина, посвятившая свою жизнь разгадыванию огненных знамений, граничащих с дурманными снами, не смотрела бы на него так.  
\- Я вижу этого человека как алое пятно, когда закрываю глаза, — продолжала Мелисандра. — Никакого созидания или ясности, только желание, замкнутое само в себе.  
\- Зачем вы помешали казнить Рамси, если хотите, чтобы он умер?.. — спросил он, и сам удивился, как легко соскользнуло с губ его имя. Как будто так и надо.  
\- Это не дело Джона Сноу. Только твое.  
\- Если предположить, что я… У меня не будет против него никаких шансов,— он поднял руки и показал ей. — Я даже меч держу кое-как.  
Можно застрелить, подсказал внутренний голос. Забравшись повыше. Жаль, что возможность, которая была в битве у лестницы, уже упущена.  
\- Тебе приходилось когда-нибудь резать ягнят? — спросила Мелисандра так, словно всю жизнь только тем и занималась, что резала ягнят. — Их мясо начинает горчить, если они успевают испугаться. Если видят лезвие.  
Теон как-то сразу почувствовал, что она имеет в виду, невзирая на сомнительное сравнение и сложную для понимания речь жрицы. Она говорила загадками не потому, что была тактична или вежлива. Такой была ее манера, способ говорить о вещах языком иносказаний. Истина не выражалась в словах, а путалась в их сплетениях, поднимаясь из темноты.  
Поднятая из темноты истина пахла не только пожарищем, но и борделем.  
\- Ко мне это все не имеет никакого отношения, — твердо сказал Теон. — Я не знаю, о чем вы. И не хочу знать.  
\- Не лги пламени. Ты знаешь, что нужно делать.  
\- Я не буду ничего делать. Вообще ничего.  
Мелисандра потянулась к одной из свечей на столе, повела ладонью над огоньком.  
\- Если ты не будешь делать ничего, он просто погаснет, — ее пальцы вошли в пламя, сжались, сдавив фитиль, и свеча погасла, оставив тонкую струйку дыма. — Тогда всем нам придет конец. Ты можешь погасить этот огонь и уничтожить его. А можешь забрать и преобразить, когда он будет гореть особенно ярко. Перелить в Свет при помощи Красного меча.  
Теон посмотрел на руку жрицы, но так и не увидел на пальцах след ожога. Только копоть.  
\- Вы говорите о нем так, словно это действительно Красный Меч Героев. Я не верю в это.  
Глаза Мелисандры сузились.  
\- А какая разница, скажи мне?.. Пришла пора возродить этот меч, и он пришел ко мне из огня. Но пламени, оставшегося от его рождения, хватило ненадолго. Сила не в мечах, а в сердцах. В Болтонском бастарде — большая сила. Бесполезная и опасная, пока заперта в его теле.  
\- Что в нем особенного? — решился спросить Теон.  
\- Такое происходит чаще, чем мы думаем. За столетия что-то скопилось в старой крови, которая смешалась с кровью живой. Алчность, воля, потребность... Когда все это распылено вовне, ничего необычного не происходит. Но когда стремления сходятся на одном человеке, начинается пожар силы.  
Теон переступил с ноги на ногу.  
О Рамси говорить не хотелось. Но насчет себя точно следовало возразить. Кажется, Красная жрица правда видела в нем Героя. И относилась к этому Герою примерно как к ценной и полезной вещи.  
\- Я — не тот, кто вам нужен.  
\- Когда меч загорится, мечты твоей юности сбудутся, — голос Мелисандры стал тихим, почти шепчущим. — Все, за что ты винил себя, будет стерто и прощено в глазах других людей. Этот меч сможет плавить камни и сжигать белые тени одним появлением. А ты станешь Воином Света.  
\- Леди Мелисандра, спокойной ночи, — сказал Теон.  
\- Забудь о моих словах, и этой ночи не будет конца! — Мягкость пропала из речи жрицы, как будто и не было. — Дома занесет снегом до самых крыш. Солнце больше не проснется.  
Он пожал плечами и направился к двери.  
\- Ты не будешь ни свободным, ни живым.  
Все еще держась за медную ручку, Теон остановился.

В трапезной пара одичалых и несколько дозорных под руководством Тормунда откупорили найденный в погребе бочонок эля и теперь его распивали. Это напоминало даже не железянское застолье перед битвой, а, скорее, пир в горящем доме.  
Теон осторожно обошел все веселье и в одиночестве сел за стол в глубокой стенной нише. Делить с ним трапезу никто не хотел, и его такое положение вещей почти устраивало. Сейчас уж точно. Исключение составлял разве что Сэмвелл. Вот и сейчас он нашел его крошащим зачерствелый хлеб и тяжело опустил на стол две большие деревянные кружки.  
\- Выпьешь? Бочонку много лет, чуть ли не Брандона Строителя помнит, — Сэм сел напротив. — Добрый эль, я тебе скажу. И, может быть, последний эль для всех нас.  
\- Спасибо…  
Есть не хотелось, и даже не потому, что черствый хлеб, пустая каша и жесткая конина не внушали симпатии. Просто не лезло в глотку. А вот выпить — это было хорошей идеей. Теон решил считать ее хорошей.  
\- Только он крепче, чем кажется. Так что смотри, если пить голодным… — Сэм покосился на крошки хлеба на деревянном блюде.  
\- Я тоже крепче, чем кажется, — заверил его Теон.  
Эль отдавал бочковым деревом и хмелем. С первого же глотка Теон понял, что польстил себе. И в этом Аша была права — пить он умел плохо. Напиток оказался крепким, как неразбавленная травяная настойка, и густым, как мед, и в голове зашумело.  
\- О чем говорил Джон? — спросил он Сэма. — Зачем он хочет идти на Стену завтра?..  
Джон дал понять, что речь идет не о простой разведке. Он что-то хотел найти. Брать туда Теона он отказался, хотя тот и вызывался подняться с ним.  
Сэм заерзал на лавке.  
\- Я не могу сказать. Он взял с меня слово, что пока не буду говорить об этом.  
Теон кивнул и опустил глаза. Сэм начал молчаливую беседу с кружкой. Когда та была почти ополовинена, он облокотился на стол, перегнувшись к Теону, и сказал:  
\- Я видел тебя с Красной жрицей. Она всегда на тебя смотрит... Я знаю, что это значит. Она думает, что ты — Последний Герой.  
Теон взялся за тяжелую кружку обеими руками, испытывая желание в ней спрятаться.  
\- Я читал в книгах. Я думал раньше, что это Джон, но это не так. Джон слишком человечный, что ли... Ой, я не то имел в виду.  
\- Я — _не_ он, — сказал Теон. — И никогда им не буду.  
Азор Ахай совершенно точно не получал предложения переспать с чудовищем, чтобы половчее его заколоть.  
\- Почему ты смеешься? — Сэм начал улыбаться в ответ, но как-то неуверенно, а потом перестал.  
\- Так, подумалось... Прости.  
 _Можно посадить его в подвал. И держать там на цепи. Желательно, голым. И периодически приходить проверять, чтобы ничего не погасло.  
Кормить тоже надо. На убой.  
Интересно, если резать не сразу насмерть, а по частям, это не подойдет?.._  
Легендарная составляющая речей Мелисандры оставила Теона равнодушным. Чуть больше года назад он бы страшно хорохорился, если бы кто-то заговорил с ним о таком. Теперь все иллюзии насчет собственных способностей канули в темноту. Не говоря уже о том, что с изнанки вся эта история выглядела совершенно не героически, а довольно грязно.  
Но слова Мелисандры о свободе не давали ему покоя. Она была права, это не дело Джона Сноу. Теон не почувствовал облегчения, когда надеялся решить свои проблемы его руками.  
Хотелось спать. И чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

***  
Деревянный засов Рамси отвел, просунув лезвие ножа в щель между дверью и косяком. Труда это не составило, такие вещи он проделывал еще в детские годы.  
Он шагнул вперед, вслушиваясь в подсвеченную красноватыми отблесками очага полутьму, скинул на ходу плащ. Теон не то не проснулся, не то не подал вида, что слышал его. Не было ничего — ни вздоха, ни крика. Скручивать никого не требовалось. Что делать в этой ситуации, было не вполне ясно.  
Рамси, ни о чем особенно не думая, быстро разделся, оставив на себе только тряпки, которыми была перевязана рана, и полез под плотное шерстяное одеяло, с ходу нащупывая тело рядом. На Теоне были рубаха и тонкие штаны. То ли ему было холодно, то ли не хотел даже во сне оставаться без одежды. Рамси притиснул его к себе, ощущая голой кожей прикосновения грубой холщовой ткани, забрался руками под рубашку. Теон промычал что-то невнятное, но не окаменел в руках, как обычно. Рамси чуть приподнялся и заглянул ему в лицо. Было мало что видно — только неверный абрис щеки, темные ресницы. И слышалось ровное, глубокое дыхание.  
Рамси понял, что никогда еще не видел его спящим вот так. Только в отключке, похожей больше на обморок. А когда пытался делить с ним постель, Теон, кажется, толком не спал вообще. Только притворялся, проваливаясь в неглубокую, неверную дремоту.  
Сейчас он спал по-настоящему. Рамси, придвинувшись, ощутил его дыхание с легким запахом перебродившего хмеля.  
 _Он что, пьян?.._  
Было похоже на то.  
Рамси гладил его руки, забираясь в широкие рукава. Теон изменился, теперь было заметно, какой он, на самом деле, жилистый. Не такой, как до Дредфорта, однако под кожей Рамси почувствовал что-то похожее на плотность мышц.  
Сейчас все эти жилы и мышцы не каменели под пальцами. Рамси вел по ним ладонью, удивляясь непривычному отсутствию напряжения. Казалось бы, он помнил каждую кость и каждый шрам. Знал это тело наизусть, помнил, как оно отзывается на касания. Дергается и трепещет, и мурашки озноба делают кожу негладкой, приподнимая дыбом волоски на руках. Или наоборот, деревенеет, делается неподвижным и жестким — так было, когда он пытался затаиться и молча все перетерпеть.  
Без этих привычных реакций и само тело казалось другим. Как будто Рамси никогда его по-настоящему не трогал, не чувствовал и не знал. Хотя и думал, что здесь уже нет никаких неизведанных территорий.  
\- Теон... — сказал он очень тихо.  
\- Ммм...  
Рамси обнял его за шею, а другую руку запустил глубоко под белый лен рубашки. Голова Теона сонно проехалась по его плечу, потом замерла где-то в районе груди. Рамси ввинтил колено между его ног, плотно и без зазоров вплетаясь в ломкие изгибы его тела.  
Пахло элем и талой водой.  
\- Слышишь меня?.. — прошептал Рамси, обмирая.  
\- Да... Что там, снаружи?..  
\- Зима близко, — сказал он, касаясь губами его виска. — Там мертвецы. И мы — тоже мертвецы.  
\- Хорошо.  
Рамси в упор не мог понять, что тут хорошего, но разбираться не стал. Теон пошевелился и уронил руку ему на повязку, прямо над замотанной раной. Кажется, действительно спал. Спал у него на плече.  
Весь ужас, который был всего в нескольких десятках футов отсюда, показался сейчас таким далеким и ненастоящим. Рамси вообще плохо умел отчаиваться из-за таких вещей. Россыпь мертвых тел, вот-вот способных открыть синие глаза, приносила ему куда меньше огорчения, чем усталый и полный отвращения взгляд Теона. А сейчас его ресницы были опущены, и плечом Рамси чувствовал его дыхание.  
Его лицо тоже казалось незнакомым. Рамси не мог понять, где был секрет. В том, что губы не были одной жесткой линией, или их углы не тянулись вниз, в том, что не дрожали крылья тонкого носа, или просто непривычное умиротворение и какая-то мягкость оттеняли все сразу.  
Он может врать, кольнуло холодом внутри. Разве ты не знаешь, каким он может быть убедительным. И как приятно ему верить. Просто невозможно сопротивляться, когда на реальность падает тень сбывшейся мечты.  
Но разве так можно врать?..  
Его податливость сводила с ума. Когда он лежал на боку, ребра выступали особенно сильно. Дальше был провал живота, натянутая кожа между нижним ребром и костью бедра. Одурев от ощущения этой угловатой худобы рядом с собой, на себе, Рамси сжал колени, прихватывая его ногу, двинул бедрами, упираясь во впалый живот каменной твердостью в паху. Теон завозился, пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
Здесь Рамси накрыло окончательно. Он опрокинул Теона на спину, придушивая воротом рубашки — дернул ее вверх, а штаны вниз. Вцепился в него, как в добычу, запуская ногти в бока, впился ртом в открытую грудь, кусая до крови под ключицей. Ногти длинно царапнули, сдирая тонкий верхний слой кожи.  
Рамси прижался бедрами, начал тереться о внутреннюю сторону его ног. Не полностью спущенные штаны мешались, не давая раздвинуть тощие колени, зато хорошо сдержали, когда Теон взбрыкнул, пытаясь вывернуться. Опьянев от горячей волны, поднимавшейся снизу, Рамси не сразу понял, что тот проснулся и начал извиваться под весом его тела.  
Только теперь он уже не был ни расслабленным, ни податливым. И его руку со своей груди Рамси стряхнул сам, когда валил его на спину.  
Теон открыл глаза, и Рамси, приподнявшись на локтях, увидел в полутьме, как в них забрезжило узнавание. Потом лицо Теона окаменело. Биться и вырываться он разом перестал и замер в ожидании.  
Это была та самая смесь страха, терпения и упрямой отстраненности, которая выражалась словами “да, милорд”. Телесная память снова и снова бросала на каменный пол Дредфорта, по которому Рамси так хорошо возил его локтями и коленками. Наверное, Теон даже забыл сейчас, что здесь Рамси никому не милорд, только опасный пленник с полезным мечом и отсроченной казнью.  
 _Дрянь, тварь, тупое мясо.  
Только это не про Теона.  
На самом деле это про..._  
Поднявшаяся из груди Рамси ярость обожгла его самого. Потому что была обращена не вовне, а вовнутрь. Ему до этого никогда не приходилось себя ненавидеть. Было мучительно и очень неправильно, как в дурном сне. Как будто сам с себя снимаешь кожу. Что-то заскрипело в голове. Рамси часто задышал. Это чудовищное давление нужно было немедленно переправить в другую сторону, чтобы не задохнуться.  
Теон был здесь, под ним. В расхристанной и наполовину содранной одежде, с расцарапанными ребрами.  
Отток яда был похож на уходящую боль. Ярость вскипела, отправляясь по привычному руслу.  
 _Такой мягкий был, даже руки теплые.  
Пока я замерзал на проклятой вышке, он тут пил... с кем?_  
Переметнулся, кто бы сомневался. Скользкий гад. Нашел себе новых друзей и очень рад. Красная шлюха, волчий бастард.  
 _Волчий бастард!_  
Новая мысль отдалась желчью во рту.  
А что, если Теон с самого начала принял его за кого-то другого? Кого-то, кого хотел бы видеть в своей постели. Кого-то, кто обнимал бы его во сне и трепался бы про то, что зима близко.  
 _Зима близко.  
Зачем я это сказал?.._  
Ему стало не по себе. Многие вещи, которые они говорили друг другу, брались как будто неоткуда. Из какого-то пространства, общего для них двоих. Раньше Рамси пользовался этим фокусом, чтобы выудить оттуда то, что могло бы ранить больнее, сломать наверняка. А теперь слова вываливались оттуда сами и вонзались где попало.  
Эта двусторонняя связь оказалась куда глубже и страшнее, чем он думал. Она приносила возможность чувствовать чужое тело не хуже, чем собственное. От нее приходили сны и предчувствия. И выморочное ощущение близости. Которое ничем не помогало и никого не спасало.  
Гнев клокотал, смешиваясь с тоской. При этом Рамси по-прежнему был на взводе, и возбуждение не пропадало. Он слишком сильно хотел Теона, слишком давно и нестерпимо скучал по его телу.  
Теон отвернулся, обращая к Рамси напряженную жилу на шее, прямой линией сбегавшую от уха до места соединения ключиц. На коже темнели следы недавних укусов. Дальше начиналась скомканная, сбитая комом рубашка.  
Рамси шарил под ней руками. Теон лежал, замерев, и бешено хотелось рвануть его за плечо, уткнуть лицом в подушку и трахать так, чтобы он кричал. Вместо этого Рамси приподнялся и перекинул ногу через его грудь. Желание пульсировало, выжигая, но что-то жуткое все время тенью маячило на границе внутреннего зрения, отравляя каждый вздох.  
И все-таки, терпеть он больше не мог.  
Плевать. Пусть валяется, как бревно. Ему не будет больно. Вообще.  
По его худой груди можно было стучать как по дереву, и звук был такой же. Рамси постучал. Только не рукой.  
Теон не поворачивался, и теперь это было даже к лучшему. Дергая кулаком в рваном, быстром, сбивающемся ритме, Рамси смотрел ему между ключиц. Напряжение должно было вот-вот схлынуть и вылиться. Только мешали мысли, которые хотелось погасить, как свечу.  
 _Ты всю жизнь просто дрочил._  
Своей рукой или телами других людей. Которые корчились и умирали.  
Какие у него красивые ключицы. Под левой — свежий след укуса.  
Рамси коротко и хрипло застонал, и замер. Брызнуло на распростертое тело, на простыни, на волосы Теона. Поблескивающие капли сползли с его груди под уклон, в сторону живота. Рамси слез с него и повалился рядом.  
Теон медленно повернул голову, обратив к нему профиль. Подтянул штаны. Сжал подол рубашки в кулаке и вытерся, неловко возя тканью. Он так и не издал ни одного звука.  
Что угодно, только не это окоченение, не это заранее все принимающее безразличие. Не эта стенка, с которой ничего не сделать. Так Рамси подумал, и в следующий момент захотел взять свою просьбу обратно. Потому что Теон всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками.  
 _Ухмыляется, как тогда?.._  
Но он не смеялся. Его плечи вздрагивали от сухих рыданий.  
Рамси понял, что очень давно не видел, как он плачет.  
А еще понял, что никогда не пытался утешить другого человека. То есть, не пытался делать это искренне. Поэтому, когда рука потянулась к Теону, он отдернул ее. Вспомнил, как вытирал ему слезы много месяцев назад, после смерти Молодого Волка. Гладил по волосам. Попробуй он это повторить, и все станет еще хуже, чем сейчас. Хуже, чем нестерпимо. Потому что его слезы вызывают желание. Потому что Теон об этом знает.  
Рамси перебрался на край кровати и начал одеваться. Когда он надел сапоги, всхлипы затихли.  
Теон оторвал руки от лица. Его ресницы слиплись, глаза блестели, преломляя отсветы очага россыпью искр, мерцавших во влажных переливах. Он сел, отодвинувшись как можно дальше от Рамси, и прижался спиной к стене.  
Почему ты плачешь сейчас, хотелось спросить. Наверное, вопрос слишком очевидно читался на лице. Теон сипло сказал:  
\- Ты... ты... меня достал. Даже здесь... Всегда.  
\- Я ничего не сделал. Почти.  
Теон молчал.  
Я что-то испортил, понял Рамси. Например, его мечты о том, что к нему пришел кто-то другой. Он схватил Теона за острый подбородок, сжал пальцами, обращая к себе его лицо, не давая отвернуться.  
\- Я видел смазливого стюарда, который ходит за Сноу по пятам. Я-то думал, как вороны справляются без баб. Теперь вижу, бастарду хорошо и без них. Ты тоже его обслуживаешь? — он сдавил пальцы крепче, нарушая контур губ.  
\- Нет, — тихо и невнятно сказал Теон. — С Джоном я ничего такого не делал.  
Его голос был мертвым и пустым.  
\- Кто, если не ты, — он уставился куда-то мимо Рамси, в сторону очага. — Бешеный грязный ублюдок.  
Рука взлетела раньше, чем сработал разум. Рамси только в последний момент изменил направление удара, и кулак врезался в обшитую деревом стену в нескольких дюймах от головы зажмурившегося Теона.  
Он прогрохотал сапогами по лестнице, вылетел в заснеженный двор. Небо было в сером тумане и горели факелы по периметру. На одной из вышек вспыхивал огонь. Наверное, на баррикаду пытался забраться мертвец.  
Болели костяшки расшибленного кулака. Мелкие снежинки падали на лицо, охлаждая щеки.  
Тут Рамси остановился, да так резко, что чуть не споткнулся. Оказалось, что среагировав только на вторую часть того, что сказал Теон, он полностью упустил первую.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulse, heart, breath... He breathes, still breathes. That means everything is well. Stop bleeding and stay with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture by Janos: [Theon and Ramsay, R+!](http://s3.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2013/09/da60eea58121ff3b71147888e09e9360.jpg)

Джона Сноу, когда он во главе небольшого отряда героически поднимался на Стену, провожали целой толпой. Несколько дозорных обменялись с ним какими-то словами, Тормунд хлопнул его по плечу. И Теон там тоже был, стоял в черном капюшоне. Джон Сноу раздал последние указания и отбыл покорять бесконечные пролеты лестницы.  
Скатертью дорога, подумал Рамси, наблюдавший за этой сценой с вышки.  
Туман теперь почти не уходил, а мертвые не различали времени суток, чтобы начать подниматься. Завидев копошение в бело-серой мгле, Рамси брался за самострел. Главное тут было — не подпустить упыря слишком близко к стене, пристрелив на подступах. Если не уследить, мертвые начинали карабкаться наверх, и несколько раз стаскивали людей с баррикад.  
Но в остальном развлечений было мало.  
Много часов подряд никакого движения в тумане видно не было. Зато поднялся ледяной ветер, закружил в воздухе мелкую ледяную стружку, начал трепать потерявший цвет плащ Рамси. Он сейчас не отказался бы от плотного кожаного плаща. Из какого-нибудь Старка. Или старковского ублюдка. Стоило только подумать про него применительно к Теону, и сразу ненависть сдавливала горло. Ночью он хватанул через край — на деле он не думал, что Теон спит с командующим в одной постели. Зато ходит рядом, разговаривает и улыбается.  
От этого хотелось спустить шкуру с обоих. Или только с Джона Сноу.  
 _Как думаешь, он будет с тобой разговаривать, если ты спустишь шкуру с Джона Сноу?  
Он до сих пор расстраивается из-за Робба Старка._  
Куда ни плюнь, везде оказывался какой-нибудь Старк. Жаль, древние Болтоны не вырезали их под корень.  
Перед лицом общей угрозы казалось, что никому в замке нет до Рамси дела. Близко к нему никто не подходил. В этом смысле бывшие союзники выглядели еще неприятнее дозорных или одичалого сброда, потому что утратили необходимость подчиняться с заметным удовольствием.  
Предательство — вот чего Рамси всегда втайне опасался. Хотя и знал, что именно тайные, выношенные страхи всегда терзают наиболее жестоко, настигая неожиданно. И сам часто этим пользовался.  
Отцовский опыт говорил, что бороться с возможным предательством нужно сложной системой сдержек и противовесов, где выгода сплетается с вассальным трепетом.  
Собственный инстинкт говорил: просто держи крепче.  
На деле не работало ни то, ни другое.  
Поле оставалось все таким же серым и скучным под покровом густого тумана. Под одеждой побаливала и чесалась рана на груди. И сильно хотелось есть.  
Дозорным на соседних вышках приносили что-то с кухни, но Рамси весь день провел голодным. В час, который можно было бы назвать рассветным, если бы вышло солнце (впрочем, сейчас времена настолько перемешались, что уверенности не было), он урвал хлеба в трапезной, вот и все.  
Снежинки кололи щеки. Единственным товарищем ему была ледяная метель.  
Поэтому звуки снизу Рамси несколько удивили. Кто-то лупил по лестнице вышки сапогом. Глянув через деревянный бортик, он увидел темноглазого стюарда. Вид у того был перепуганный и враждебный одновременно. Стюард был любимым дружком Джона Сноу и симпатии не вызывал.  
\- Чего надо? — спросил Рамси, перегибаясь через борт.  
\- Обед, — хмуро ответил стюард. Голос у него был нежный, как у девки, хотя сейчас и звучал грубо от ветра и неприязни. — Сказали, что черви за мясо сойдут.  
Черви, значит. Очевидно, замороженные.  
Вспомнился Волчий лес. _“Жрать хочешь?”_  
Рамси хотел.  
Стюард оставил котелок у подножия вышки и припустил прочь. В котелке обнаружилась остывающая каша. Червей, если они и были в старом зерне, оставшемся от запасов замка, Рамси не нашел.  
После еды ему полегчало. Не только телесно.  
С тех пор, как он перестал понимать Теона Грейджоя, жить стало намного труднее. Хотя было в этом и что-то захватывающее. Вопросы терзали еще с ночи. Рамси думал об этом весь день, сбивался, не находил ответов и почвы под ногами. Мысль металась между плащом из Джона Сноу и голосом Теона в полутьме. Что-то тут было лишним.  
Рамси снова и снова вспоминал его дыхание, щекотавшее плечо, его руку на своей на груди. У этой близости был незнакомый Рамси вкус.  
 _Он меня сразу узнал, не мог не узнать.  
Только почему он говорит со мной только о смерти?_  
Огни факелов съеживались, словно туман их объедал. Едва различимые на соседней вышке человеческие фигуры казались соломенными чучелами, присыпанными снегом.  
Чтобы самому не превратиться в такое чучело, Рамси решил вспомнить, кто он такой.  
Рамси Болтон, лорд Хорнвуда, наследник Дредфорта. Правда, перспектива наследования Дредфорта стала весьма туманной, как и все остальные перспективы. Титул “лорд Винтефелла” вовсе звучал теперь, как проклятие. Этим замком Рамси владел недолго. Хотя и ярко. Похоже, Винтерфелл мстил всем, кто брал его силой.  
Незадолго до того, как его пришли сменить, на вышку полезли два выбравшихся из сугроба упыря, вцепляясь черными руками в сучья и щели в бревнах. К тому моменту, когда прибежало подкрепление в виде дозорных, Рамси упырей уже прикончил, правда, чуть не свалившись в процессе со стены. Было подозрение, что если такое случится, веревки ему не сбросят, даже несмотря на то, что он только что сжег пару мертвецов.  
Впрочем, в происшествии был один приятный момент. Один из сгоревших оказался Хоуиком. У него не было части лица, но Рамси сразу узнал его плащ. Жечь Хоуика было приятно. Пусть знает, как нарушать дисциплину и не слушаться командира.  
Пока снизу поднимался запах гари и тлена, Рамси снова мысленно возвращался к прошедшей ночи. Во всем этом было что-то жуткое. Какая-то особенная усталость, с которой Теон дышал так глубоко и ровно. Не надо было его будить.  
 _И вздрочнуть в углу? Или за дверью?.._  
С какой, собственно, радости, когда рядом живое тело?..  
Это все было очень унизительно. Но в следующий момент унижение переставало существовать, и снова было зыбкое ощущение его кожи под пальцами. Слишком сложно. Здесь мысли начинали буксовать, как увязшая в снегу телега. Действовать Рамси нравилось куда больше.  
По поводу того, как распорядиться остатком вечера, была только одна идея.

Он остановился перед дверью, вспоминая, сколько раз в жизни стучал в чьи-то покои. Наверное, только в отцовские. Нет, здесь стучать было глупо. Как будто ему откроют. Он дотронулся до двери, погладил выщербленную доску. Проделывать во второй раз трюк с ножом и щеколдой почему-то не хотелось. Дурная игра, ты запираешь дверь, которую я все равно смогу отпереть.  
Как выяснилось, в этой игре Теон опередил его на шаг. Когда Рамси нажал на дверь сильнее, она раскрылась, и он чуть не упал, ввалившись внутрь.  
Теон стоял прямо перед ним. Похоже, он был здесь все это время, пока Рамси мялся по ту сторону.  
 _Неужели ждал, что я уйду?.._  
На Теоне была расстегнутая черная куртка, из-под которой торчала рубаха. А в руках он крутил чуть поблескивающую тонкую пеньковую веревку. Тетива. Очевидно, когда Рамси пришел и начал дышать у него под дверью, он натирал ее воском.  
Надо было для сначала что-то сказать.  
\- Ты же не приносил никакие клятвы Дозора? — уточнил он. — Про воздержание?  
\- Нет, — покачал головой Теон.  
\- Значит, все можно.  
Теон ничего не ответил, и собственный юмор как-то побледнел в глазах Рамси.  
Он шагнул вперед, и Теон отступил, судорожно сжимая свою тетиву так, словно она могла его защитить. Шаг, еще один… Комната была небольшой, Рамси теснил его к кровати, и еще через пару шагов Теон на нее с размаху сел.  
Он зажмурился, когда Рамси потянулся к его щеке, рукой в перчатке провел по лицу и задел большим пальцем губы. Теон сидел смирно, вдыхал запах кожи, снега и едкой зажигательной смеси. Его сжатые веки трепетали. Он выглядел испуганным. Холодность, наглость и даже ночная обреченная расслабленность слетели с него. Наверное, прикосновение кожаной перчатки спустило какой-то крючок, заставив щелкнуть и сойтись что-то у него в голове.  
Что бы ни случилось, память никуда не пропадала. Раз за разом он оказывался в темноте подземелья. Вытащить его оттуда не представлялось возможным, потому что тогда Рамси тоже пришлось бы выйти. Внутри подземелья он все еще был его хозяином. Снаружи он был никем.  
А это невозможно терпеть. Когда ты никто.  
Когда Рамси его толкнул, Теон повалился, все еще прижимая к груди сжатые кулаки, между которыми змеилась тетива. Опираясь на руки и колено, Рамси наклонился над ним, скользнул вдоль его груди, шеи, лица, почти касаясь носом.  
Пахло снегом и мыльным корнем. Тоской. Страхом, ставшим привычкой.  
Рамси лег рядом с Теоном на шерстяном покрывале и потянул из его пальцев вощеный пеньковый шнур. Теон отпускал его неохотно, наверное, пальцы сами сжались, цепляясь за то, что было в руках. Где-то на середине тетивы он открыл глаза. Увидев лицо Рамси так близко от своего, сразу же закрыл их снова.  
\- Теон, — сказал Рамси тихо.  
\- Да, — его ресницы дрогнули.  
Рамси почувствовал, что нащупал что-то важное, но что именно, он не понимал. Дальше его имени мысль не шла. Это имя заполнило все. Рамси наклонился к нему.  
Губы Теона были прохладными и сухими. Углубив поцелуй, Рамси прошелся языком по его зубам, по пустым лункам между ними, оцарапался и начал задыхаться. И только когда дыхание совсем кончилось и пресеклось, оторвался.  
Теон смотрел куда-то вбок и вверх, через деревянную обшивку и камень башенной кладки. Куда-то на Стену. Тут только Рамси вспомнил, что Джон Сноу ушел на разведку и до сих пор не вернулся.  
В области сердца что-то дернулось, и стало жарко.  
Он окончательно выдернул тетиву у Теона из пальцев, оборвав эту связь между ними. Уставился на его шею, с которой еще не сошли красные пятна недавних укусов. Рыкнув, Рамси встряхнул его за плечи. Все внутри уже полыхало и выгорало, и хотелось кричать.  
 _Я тебя сейчас удавлю! Просто удавлю!_  
Теон посмотрел на тетиву спокойно, почти равнодушно. Откровенная ярость, плескавшаяся у Рамси в глазах, испугала его меньше, чем прикосновение перчатки.  
Даже безнадежно и отчаянно его хотеть было не так тяжело, как получить.  
“У тебя плащ горит”, вспомнил Рамси его слова. Их тогда разделяла жаровня. Эта едва заметная ироничная нота, прорывающаяся из-под пелены равнодушия, была тенью прежнего хамства Теона Грейджоя. Но в этом было куда больше живого, чем в тысячах “милордов”. Судя по всему, для Теона раскаленные угли между ними были самым приемлемым условием для разговора. Рамси понял, что при необходимости пройдет по любым углям.  
 _Только он не хочет, чтобы ты по ним ходил.  
Он хочет, чтобы ты оставался с другой стороны этих углей.  
И правильно делает. Потому что ты думаешь, о том, как будешь его душить. Как у него полезут глаза из орбит. Как перетянет кожу на шее. Как он будет хрипеть.  
И от этого у тебя стояк. Прямо сейчас._  
Рамси застонал сквозь зубы, уронив лицо Теону на грудь. И сунул ему в ладони перепутанную тетиву.  
\- Свяжи мне руки.  
\- Что?..  
По крайней мере, теперь взгляд Теона со всей определенностью обратился на Рамси. Воображаемый волчий бастард под потолком померк и пропал.  
\- Свяжи, — Рамси свел вместе ладони.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что иначе… Просто сделай это.  
Теон смотрел на него еще какое-то время. А потом послушно сел на его бедра, поерзал, устраиваясь — но так, чтобы не касаться того, чего касаться не хотел. Он сложил тетиву пополам и несколько раз обернул вокруг его запястий, приматывая их друг к другу.  
Ощущая прикосновения, в которых не было скованности, с которой тот обычно выполнял приказы, Рамси забыл обо всем остальном. Беглая мысль о том, что произошло, когда Теон в последний раз посидел на нем верхом, растаяла как невостребованная.  
В это время Теон продел свободный конец шнура за досками деревянной спинки кровати и туго затянул узел, а потом еще один. Сразу стало больно. Рамси попробовал подвигать руками, и ничего не вышло, только тетива врезалась в кожу. Учитывая ее тонкость и прочность, это могло сойти за пытку.  
Теон осмотрел результаты своих трудов и, кажется, остался доволен. Когда он потянулся, чтобы подергать узел, Рамси изогнулся, поймал губами два его пальца и втянул в рот. Прошелся языком по подушечкам, начал обсасывать. Теон пару секунд за этим наблюдал, а потом отнял руку. Удержать его Рамси не успел. Зубы клацнули в воздухе.  
Теон поднялся и пропал из поля зрения.  
Рамси вывернул голову. Увидел, что тот сел за стол и что-то там делает. То ли перебирает запасные наконечники стрел, то ли чистит оружие.  
Минуты тянулись. Руки болели.  
\- Эй, — сказал Рамси, не очень хорошо понимая, что имеет в виду.  
Зато Теон понимал, и не стал делать вид, что это не так.  
\- Ты просил, чтобы я тебя связал, — ровным голосом отозвался он. — Мне эта идея понравилась. Больше ни о чем речи не шло.  
Это звучало на редкость оправданно.  
Рамси прикрыл глаза. Локти были вывернуты, и заведенные назад руки уже начали ныть по всей длине. Утопленная в кожу тетива впивалась еще глубже при каждом движении.  
\- Что было вчера? — спросил Рамси, не открывая глаз. Почему-то так разговаривать было легче. Именно его взгляд обычно пугал Теона больше всего.  
\- Я был пьян, а ты — как обычно.  
\- Зато я бросил пить, — поделился Рамси и дернул запястья так, что тетива вошла до крови. Завязано было крепко. Наверное, Теон знал, как вязать разные узлы, он же из дома мореходов. Раньше Рамси не приходило в голову, что можно почерпнуть у него какой-то опыт в этом деле.  
Теон хмыкнул где-то далеко. Потом что-то лязгнуло. И проехался по полу тяжелый стул, остановившись возле постели.  
\- Ты же хотел меня сейчас задушить? — уточнил Теон.  
\- Я бы не смог.  
\- Тяжело, когда хочешь, но не можешь?  
Рамси медленно кивнул.  
Теон был на расстоянии протянутой руки. Если бы Рамси мог протянуть руку. Если бы мог вообще что-то сделать.  
Рамси остался один в темноте. Это было странное состояние, которого он раньше за собой не замечал. Как будто он спал наяву или был в воде. Даже боль в руках как-то размазалась, покрывая все тело тонким слоем.  
Когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел, что Теон сидит, держа на коленях меч. Тот самый, светящийся, который украл. Он смотрел на Рамси на редкость внимательно, а не так, как обычно — как будто бы сквозь.  
Рамси прочистил пересохшее горло и сказал:  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Теон молчал, не отводя взгляда.  
В этот момент затрубил рог, выдувая внутренние позывные Дозора.  
\- Общий сбор, — сказал Теон и поднялся.  
Рамси, извернувшись в путах, видел, как он застегивает плащ и вешает меч на пояс.  
Вместо того чтобы начать прикидывать, через какое время руки посинеют и потеряют чувствительность, Рамси думал о том, что за миг до этого проклятого сигнала в глазах Теона он не видел отказа. Там было что-то другое, чего он не понимал. Это непонимание раздражало, заставляя жалеть о временах абсолютной ясности, когда он мог свободно читать его лицо. Но, в то же время, дарило надежду. Странную и сумасшедшую, но такую, от которой учащалось сердцебиение.  
Теон подошел к нему с кинжалом в руках, наклонился, встав одним коленом на кровать. Лезвие блеснуло у самого лица Рамси, когда Теон полоснул между его запястий. Вощеный шнур лопнул, руки упали, и их прошило колючей, игольчатой болью. Когда Рамси начал растирать кожу, срывая обрезки тетивы, Теон уже выходил из комнаты.

***  
Теон, сидя на скамье в углу зала, смотрел на щиты на стенах. Щитов осталось очень мало. По-хорошему, даже те, что висели сейчас, следовало снять, если бы было, кому заняться соблюдением традиций Дозора. Бывших рыцарей почти не стало. Весь гарнизон, кроме часовых по периметру замка, собрался в этом помещении — жалкая кучка людей у ворот зимы, и чертог, продуваемый холодным сквозняком, был очень большим и гулким. Мелисандра не появилась — у себя в покоях красная жрица сутки напролет жгла какие-то душно пахнущие травы.  
Джон был бледен, его волосы и брови выглядели из-за этого особенно черными. Призрак лежал у его ног, положив голову на передние лапы. Джон спустился со Стены в целости, но то, что он рассказал, поднявшись на помост, звучало вполне безнадежно.  
Они со спутниками убили несколько пауков наверху, чудом не растревожив все логово. Стена с наружной стороны покрылась ледяной паутиной и какими-то наростами. Пауки ползали туда-сюда и развешивали коконы. В коконах темнели за слюдяными нитями тела утащенных во время атаки на Замок людей и пойманных в Зачарованном лесу животных. Спустившись на веревке, Джон рассмотрел поближе прилепленные к Стене наросты. Это были покрытые вязью ледяных нитей кладки белых паучьих яиц — стало быть, твари вскоре должны вернуться в замок, чтобы добыть для своего потомства пропитание.  
Еще хуже дела обстояли у подножия Стены, куда стянулись толпы упырей. По словам Джона, их было столько, что они забирались друг на друга, образуя целые горы копошащейся мертвой плоти. И некоторые ползли вверх, цепляясь за уступы Стены и ледяную паутину.  
Теон ожидал, что когда Джон закончит говорить, в зале зашумят, но такого не произошло. Все молчали, словно пришибленные. Только Тормунд крякнул, поглаживая бороду.  
\- Прорыв случится раньше, чем мы доедим гнилое зерно и лошадей, – сказал Джон.  
Было понятно, о чем тот думает. Быстрая гибель в битве выглядела лучше, чем ужасы осажденного замка. Теон знал, до чего способны довести голод и безнадежность.  
\- Не все здесь приносили клятвы Дозора, – продолжал Джон. – Но мы – последние люди на рубеже Семи Королевств. Я не обещаю вам спасения. Но есть кое-что, способное на время удержать тех, кто идет из-за Стены. Я решил, что все здесь имеют право знать об этом. Сэмвелл?..  
Сэм, который прежде молчал, сидя за длинным столом на помосте, поднялся и откашлялся. Перед ним на столе лежало несколько старых книг.  
\- Я п-привез эти книги из Староместа, — начал он. — Тут очень старые книги… И карта. Я думал раньше, что это легенда. Но лорд-командующий поднялся на Стену и нашел там то, о чем здесь написано. У Стены много секретов…  
\- Кончай мямлить, по делу говори! — подал голос Тормунд, и Сэм окончательно смешался.  
Джон вздохнул и продолжил за Сэма:  
\- На Стене к востоку от лестницы находится вырубленная во льду камера. Внутри — ворот огромной махины. В книгах Сэмвелла сказано, что она была заложена одним из винтерфелльских Старков.  
\- Некоторые пишут, что самим Брандоном, но вряд ли это правда, потому что Стену постоянно наращивали, — Сэм немного оживился. Легенды и старинные устройства вдохновляли его в любой ситуации. — Недалеко от Черного замка вдоль всей северной части Стены идет гигантская цепь. Ее можно натянуть, включив механизм. Ворот тяжел, но при необходимости его может повернуть и один человек. Огромная махина приходит в движение благодаря усилителю, системе рычагов и базальтовых контргирь, и даже маленького толчка достаточно, чтобы начала нарастать сила.  
Сэм увлекся, перестал заикаться и его глаза заблестели. Только он был не архимейстер перед учениками, а в чертоге сидели дозорные, многие из которых раньше были преступниками, одичалые, и пара человек из винтерфелльского отряда Рамси. Не самая благодарная аудитория.  
\- Теперь эта технология утрачена. На востоке такие устройства называли блочными драконами. Когда древние валирийцы оборонялись от кочевников, они сбрасывали на них песчаник и скальную породу, рассчитав все так, что земля трескалась ровно в тех местах, где нужно. Говорят, когда-то варилийский полуостров весь был пронизан подземными цепями, с помощью которых валирийцы могли двигать горы и даже будить вулканы. Тогда могущественные семьи были вынуждены прекратить междоусобицы, потому что все держали какие-то рычаги…  
В зале медленно поднялся гул, а Теону стало весело. Ему это напомнило кабинет мейстера Лювина. Тот тоже рассказывал такие истории. Как-то на занятии Теон накидал Джону в его густую шевелюру целую кучу репьев.  
\- Сэм, достаточно, — сказал Джон, и Сэм осекся.  
\- А нам-то что со всего этого? — выкрикнули со скамеек.  
Джон вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Если привести в действие цепь — то, что лезет из-за Стены, будет на какое-то время остановлено. Это ничего не сделает с мертвецами по эту сторону, но позволит нам продержаться в ожидании подкрепления... Если оно будет.  
\- Так за чем дело стало?! — рыкнул Тормунд Великанья Смерть, и еще пара мужчин в шкурах поддержали его возгласами. — Дернем за эту хреновину хоть сейчас!  
\- Это не так просто, — терпеливо объяснил Джон. — Если гири и цепи до сих пор работают, запустивший их окажется в центре ледяной лавины. Но унесет с собой в могилу очень много нежити.  
Порыв одичалых сразу стих.  
\- Теперь это все проржавело, — сказал Кожаный.  
\- Возможно, — согласился Джон. — А возможно, и нет. Мы растопили факелами лед и осмотрели установку. Если потребуется, я сам туда поднимусь и поверну рычаг.  
Призрак встал и подошел к нему — белое пятно на фоне черной одежды.  
В зале загалдели. Когда Сэм начал собирать свои книги, Теон увидел какие-то рисунки и чертежи на пергаментах — переплетение линий и надписей на языке, которого он не знал.  
Теон поискал глазами Рамси. Тот сидел на лавке у дверей, поодаль от всех остальных, и ковырял ногти ножом. На лице у него было то самое пустое, ничего не обозначающее выражение, которое знаменовало собой смену стратегий поведения. Или он просто ничего не понял и удалился куда-то в воображаемую страну долгого лета и содранных шкур.  
Запястья у него все еще были в красных полосах.

Войдя в спальню с ведром горячей воды, Теон от неожиданности чуть не пролил содержимое этого ведра себе на сапоги. Рамси сидел за столом, жег свечу и ждал его. Похоже, он решил здесь поселиться.  
Джон мог бы заметить это, но ему просто не пришло бы голову преграждать Рамси путь к комнате Теона, потому что такая мера наглости не укладывалась в представления о допустимом. Или же, как нормальный человек Джон предполагал, что при подобных поползновениях Теон поднимет шум.  
Теон молча поставил ведро на табурет возле очага. Над водой поднимался пар.  
\- Ну как, рад, что Джон Сноу вернулся? — Рамси встал, со скрежетом отодвигая стул.  
Похоже, это было единственное, о чем он думал в Щитовом чертоге.  
\- Да, — ответил Теон, отступая в угол, хотя и знал, что это безнадежный маневр.  
Рамси придвигался, пока он не почувствовал лопатками стену.  
\- Я-то думал, чего это ты так припустил к Стене. Так нравилось у Старков в плену, что не можешь без кого-нибудь из них? Даже если бастард?..  
Теон иногда забывал, как сильно Рамси может задеть одними словами. Все эти дни в Черном замке тот еще ни разу не пытался ранить его так, хотя и причинял телесную боль.  
\- Смотря какой плен и какой бастард, — сказал Теон.  
Рамси сунул ему кулаком в лицо. Наверное, не изо всех сил, но в носоглотке что-то хрястнуло, и стало горячо. Теон охнул, хватаясь за нос. Между пальцев заструилось жидкое.  
Брови Рамси сошлись, и он потянулся к Теону, пытаясь отвести его ладонь в сторону. Теон шарахнулся от него и на расстоянии нескольких шагов отнял руку от лица. Кажется, перегородка была цела. Он шмыгнул носом, гоняя кровь, и увидел, что Рамси быстро облизнулся, глядя на его губы и подбородок.  
Теон поднял выпачканную красным ладонь, выставил ее перед самым его лицом:  
\- Что, _это_ тебе нравится? Давай, жри!  
Крупная капля стекала по его запястью. Прежде чем она спряталась в рукаве, Рамси поймал ее губами, схватив его за локоть. Облизав его ладонь, он перешел к лицу, начал возить языком везде, где была кровь. В попытке вырваться Теон дергал головой из стороны в сторону, и еще сильнее все размазывал. Из носа до сих пор текло, и все это попадало Рамси на подбородок и щеки.  
Теон с тоской подумал об остывающей воде. Рамси всегда приносил с собой грязь. И вообще, умудрялся изгадить все, что угодно.  
Окончательность слова “нет” была ему недоступна. Переведя дыхание, Рамси начал стаскивать с него одежду.  
Он никогда раньше не раздевал Теона сам, только приказывал раздеться. Его руки чуть подрагивали, и он оборвал несколько крючков на куртке, воротник которой был и так порван с прошлого раза. Потерявшая шнурки рубашка открывала грудину. Рамси стащил ее с Теона через голову, взлохматив ему волосы, а потом взялся за завязки штанов. Плотная холщовая ткань упала, и Теон, когда его потянули за локоть, шагнул из нее, избавляясь заодно от обуви. Он пошатнулся, наступив босой ногой на пол, и Рамси его подхватил, прижавшись сразу всем телом к обнаженной коже, провел по спине растопыренными напряженными пальцами.  
\- Я не хотел.  
\- Ты хотел, — Теон уперся ладонями ему в грудь, надавил, отстраняя.  
\- Я хотел, — согласился Рамси, и его глаза остекленели.  
Он съехал на пол, встал на колени и ткнулся губами Теону в живот, потом ниже, и Теон почувствовал, как жар его рта затопляет все в паху. Охнув, он вцепился рукой Рамси в волосы, пытаясь оттащить от себя. Но это было не так-то просто. Рамси сжал руками его бедра, уместив большие пальцы в ямках возле бедренных костей, и присосался намертво.  
Рука Теона выскользнула из его волос и повисла в воздухе.  
Теон почувствовал, как расширяются глаза. Видеть Рамси с этого ракурса было непривычно. Его голова двигалась в волнообразном ритме, а лицо, губы... На это Теон просто не смог смотреть, потому что это означало бы посмотреть и на себя. То, что Теон в принципе стремился исключить из своего поля зрения, Рамси лизал и обсасывал так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Эта изуродованная плоть не могла бы никому нравиться. Вызывать желание или влечение. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы брать это в рот. На это был способен только Рамси.  
Потому что он до мозга костей извращенный подонок.  
Теон с силой втянул воздух через нос — казалось, что он немного распух, но там уже не хлюпало. Зато хлюпало там, где Рамси орудовал языком. И кровь там была — уже перекочевала с лица.  
Рамси поднял голову, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- То, что ты пытаешься сделать... — сказал Теон хрипло, — превращает неприятное... в непереносимое.  
И понял, что последние несколько минут Рамси его не держал.  
Теон рванулся в сторону так быстро, что тот не сразу успел его перехватить и поймал только под факельным держателем. Обычно в таких случаях Рамси сшибал его с ног ударом в висок или в челюсть, но сейчас, наверное, решил, что это неподходящий момент. Он схватил Теона за руки, припечатал запястья к стене по обе стороны от головы.  
\- А что мне сделать?  
\- У меня нос разбит, — тихо сказал Теон. — И мне пора на вышку. Оставь меня, пожалуйста. Я хочу все это смыть.  
Свою помощь в мытье Рамси навязывать не стал. Несмотря на наличие опыта. Он медленно вытер влажный полуоткрытый рот пальцами, и Теон успел увидеть, как блеснули его зубы.  
По крайней мере, он не попытался ничего откусить. Ничего из того, что оставил.  
Он сдернул с печного вентиля свой плащ и вышел, а Теон с силой задвинул за ним щеколду.  
Медленно ступая босыми ногами по холодным доскам пола, он подошел к ведру на скамье, и опустил руки в воду. Вода всегда его успокаивала. Горячей она уже не была, сравнявшись с температурой тела.  
Теон зачерпнул воды в горсть и умыл лицо, сковырнул запекшуюся под носом кровь. Нос болел, но не слишком сильно. Несколько рыжеватых размазанных следов крови остались на внутренней стороне бедра. Теон стер их. Поднялся ладонью выше, раздвигая слипшиеся жесткие волосы. Тут крови не было, Рамси все слизал. Только слюна, уже почти высохшая. Ее не видно, но она здесь. Теон провел ладонью, стирая ее. И еще несколько раз, сильнее, увеличивая нажим.  
Дрогнувшая гладь отразила его бледное лицо, когда он, сжав другой рукой деревянный край ведра, наклонился над водой.  
Когда Рамси сказал _“Иди ко мне”_ , это была идеальная, прекрасная возможность.  
 _Дальше будет только хуже._

Джон задержал его во дворе возле башни, взяв за рукав плаща.  
\- Что происходит? — спросил Джон сурово. — Я видел, как тут проходил Рамси Сноу. Он тебе угрожал?  
\- Нет.  
 _Надо было сказать, что он мне тетиву должен._  
\- Мне следовало оградить тебя от него, — сказал Джон, и Теон нервно ухмыльнулся. — Я не могу чувствовать себя спокойно, когда он бродит по замку, которым я командую. Но ты... Когда Мелисандра стала настаивать на том, чтобы его выпустить, ты не возражал. Я до сих пор считаю, что от такого союзника больше вреда, чем пользы. И он все еще приговорен, хотя и с отсрочкой. Даже если бы он умолял надеть черное и просился бы в Братство, я бы казнил его. Он не имеет права приближаться к тебе.  
Теон задумался, сколько в словах Джона было личной заботы, а сколько — возмущения из-за того, что его решение так и не осуществилось и во вверенном ему замке творится бардак.  
\- Джон, почему ты меня защищаешь? То, что я сделал… Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары... Пряжка Брана.  
\- Именно потому, что тебя снялся эти кошмары. И другие, о которых ты не говоришь. И при этом… Сэм сказал, ты разговаривал с Болтонским бастардом.  
Да, я с ним разговариваю. В перерывах.  
Он уставился в точку между темных бровей Джона. Получилось удачно — и не отвернулся, и не нужно выдерживать его взгляд. Глаза Джона стали просто серыми пятнами, и теперь его непонимание, негодование и прочие, такие нормальные, такие уместные человеческие эмоции не так терзали.  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Он тебя пытал.  
\- Расскажи мне об этом побольше. Это мне поможет.  
\- Теон, — Джон всю жизнь называл его “Грейджой”, и только здесь стал звать по имени. Нужно было обрадоваться. После всего, что он сделал Старкам, один из них называет его имя. Почти мягким голосом. Теон не мог как следует радоваться. — Объясни, что происходит. Ты явно не хотел, чтобы я казнил его. Почему? Ты хорошо помнишь, кто он такой? Или в Дредфорте ты все-таки повредился умом?  
\- Я повредился умом уже очень давно. Например, перед тем, как брал Винтерфелл. И я до сих пор плачу за свои грехи.  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Даже если бы я не оставил старые счета как брат Дозора… Ты все равно заплатил с верхом. И спас меня от смерти. Я думал, мы начали все заново.  
В горле защипало, но Теон не мог даже заплакать.  
 _Я ничего не могу начать заново._  
\- Джон, ты ничего не знаешь. Он принадлежит мне.  
Глаза Джона расширились. Было больно, потому что Теон своими руками отталкивал то, чего хотелось больше всего. Поддержки Джона, его понимания. Его уверенности и разумной, ровной силы. Той неуловимой взаимной симпатии, которая возникла только теперь. Теон чувствовал, что ломает все своими руками.  
\- В каком смысле “принадлежит”? — спросил Джон таким тоном, что Теону стало нехорошо.  
 _Боги, он мог подумать такое...  
А что он мог подумать, собственно говоря?_  
\- Рамси — моя жертва.  
Джон замотал головой. Это был не знак протеста и отрицания, а что-то вроде желания отстраниться. Теон бы сам с удовольствием отстранился, но было поздно. Он уже по уши во всем этом.  
\- Джон, я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить. Попробую по-старковски. Ты хотел его казнить своими руками. Давай так, ты отдашь его жизнь мне. Это мой приговор и моя ноша.  
Джон посмотрел на его нос, и Теон надвинул капюшон.  
\- Давай лучше поговорим о тебе. Ты правда хочешь запустить установку с цепью?  
\- Да, — Джон коротко кивнул.  
\- Я правильно понял, что тот, кто дернул рычаг, погибнет?  
\- Скорее всего. Впрочем, может быть, она не заработает вовсе.  
\- Ты отличный командующий, Джон. Я бы на твоем месте позволил это сделать кому-то… менее полезному.  
Джон заглянул под тень его капюшона, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Когда поймал, ответил с тоской:  
\- Теон, нет. Если я решусь испытать ее, то только сам. Попробую объяснить по-железянски. Ты же был капитаном корабля?  
\- О, да, — Теон помрачнел.  
\- Представь себе, что Стена — это моя ладья. Если придется направить ее на скалы, я оставлю экипаж в порту.  
Его решимость восхищала. В ней не было тяги к самоуничтожению или отчаяния, только воля и долг.  
\- Замок точно не пострадает? — спросил Теон.  
\- У Сэма есть какие-то рисунки. Если верить ему, цепь была проложена так, чтобы обрушить глыбы льда в Застенье, не повредив замку. Стена просто стряхнет лавину на северную сторону. И станет чуть менее ровной.  
\- Кто позаботится о замке и оставшихся дозорных, если ты погибнешь? — спросил Теон. — Твой пост здесь.  
\- Вот именно. Я умру на своем посту. Потому что принял черное и не могу снять его, а ты… нет.  
 _“Я принял черное и я не клятвопреступник. Я не меняю своих слов и не отказываюсь от них. Я расстался со старыми привязанностями и старой болью”._  
\- Зато я могу снять что угодно, — сказал Теон, и прежде, чем Джон изменился в лице, быстро добавил: — Джон, просто знай, что я готов пойти в эту камеру и…  
\- Нет! — оборвал его тот. — Молчи.  
Его голос прозвучал так жестко, что плечи Теона вздрогнули, а рука взлетела вверх, укрывая недавно разбитый нос. Джон проводил это движение взглядом, которого Теон предпочел бы не видеть.  
\- Это, как ты выразился, моя ноша, — сказал Джон мягче. — И у меня своя история со Стеной. Тот, кто попробует лишить меня этого, предаст мое доверие. Ты понял?  
Теон кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, Джон. Хорошо.

На вышке возле Восточных конюшен, в которых почти не стало уже лошадей, дозорный пролил на себя зажигательную смесь, и Сэм, с которым Теон делил вахту, пошел оказывать помощь. Глядя, как его факел мерцает, удаляясь, Теон тоскливо подумал, что жребий, если уж выпал однажды, не будет терпеть случайной пустоты. Любое освободившееся место сразу заполнят элементы, повинующиеся законам притяжения. Услышав, как по лестнице кто-то поднимается, он сразу понял, кто это может быть.  
Когда Рамси выбрался на площадку, Теон прижался к перилам и загородился луком. Он просто не мог не сделать защитного движения, когда видел его. Даже если потом оказывалось не так страшно. Даже невзирая на то, что недавно собственноручно его связал.  
В связанном виде Рамси был относительно приемлем — если вовремя отдернуть пальцы от клыков. Но стоит его развязать, и снова все будет по-старому. Потом он все равно ударил.  
Теон натянул новую тетиву взамен утраченной, и сейчас, когда он держал лук чуть наискось, она пересекла его скулу, ложась поверх старого шрама.  
Когда-то давно он опасался, что однажды тетива порвется во время стрельбы. Самые частые раны лучников, не справившихся с собственным оружием — рассеченная щека или запястье. Второе опасно тем, что можно повредить вену или связки, первое — уродует лицо. Теперь Теон не носил кожаный наруч и перестал переживать из-за возможного шрама на щеке. Осталась только привычка ухаживать за тетивой.  
Если бы все навязчивые страхи так легко уходили.  
Рамси смотрел на лук в его руках.  
\- Ты снова стреляешь.  
\- Да. И знаешь, что?  
Рамси покачал головой. Он не знал.  
\- Мне больно. Приходится сжимать лук очень сильно. Надолго меня не хватает. Каждый выстрел дается через боль. И рука потом трясется, — Теон стащил перчатку и показал трехпалую кисть.  
Расми двинулся к нему, заставляя вжаться в бортик, и перехватив его руку в воздухе, прижал ее губам. Теон посмотрел ему за спину, прикидывая, видно ли будет из замка, что творится на площадке. Но двор был пуст.  
Зато со стороны поля послышался шум. Теон покосился за перила.  
Одинокий упырь добрался до стены, и теперь бился о баррикаду — одним и тем же движением, раз за разом. Наверное потому, что у него не было головы, только белый позвоночный столб выходил из воротника. И болталась чудом не отвалившаяся примерзшая нижняя челюсть.  
Рамси это проигнорировал. Отражая свет факела, его глаза мерцали, как у ночного животного. А Теон стоял, словно прибитый к месту его взглядом, и только продолжал цепляться за лук.  
Одного взгляда могло бы хватить.  
 _Ты всегда мог читать по моему лицу. Знал, что у меня на уме._  
Рамси сам себя лишил этой возможности. Ослабил хватку, которую был не в силах разжать.  
 _Если ты догадаешься, все закончится. Может быть, ты решишься наконец меня убить._  
Рамси неохотно отпустил его руку. Теон надел обратно перчатку — способ укрыться от холода и спрятать увечье, пустые чехлы для пальцев забиты корпией из госпиталя.  
Громкие ритмичные удары в загородку не прекращались.  
\- Да мать твою, сколько можно! — разозлился Рамси, вырвал у Теона лук и стрелу из колчана. Перегнувшись через парапет, он оттянул тетиву до уха и выстрелил, почти не целясь.  
Челюсть упыря отпала и потерялась в снегу, а потом его заклинило, и он стал, неловко подволакивая ногу, кружиться на одном месте, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Он двигался с тем же упорством, с которым только что атаковал загородку, и рыхлил, рыхлил снег. Вертикально всаженная возле позвоночника стрела торчала вороньим оперением вверх, будто штырь для кукольной головы.  
\- Зато теперь не шумит, — пожал плечами Рамси.  
Теон поморщился:  
\- Прекрати это.  
Он замотал новую стрелу тряпкой, пропитанной зажигательной смесью, и протянул Рамси. Наложив стрелу на тетиву, тот поднес ее к факелу в углу площадки и выстрелил еще раз. Упырь вспыхнул и кулем повалился в снег, вяло дергаясь.  
То-то будет хорошо, если следующего мы пропустим в замок, подумал Теон. Он почувствовал себя очень усталым, а впереди была еще половина ночи.  
\- Ну чего ты хочешь?.. — спросил он, чувствуя, что вопрос бесполезен.  
Желание Рамси было таким ощутимым, что трещал воздух. Чистая, беспримесная потребность. Возражать ей словами и ставить преграды — так же бесполезно, как сказать огню, чтобы перестал гореть.  
\- Тебя.  
Это было и так понятно. Выпуклость в его штанах упиралась Теону в живот.  
Меч на поясе у Теона упирался Рамси в бедро. Целил выступом гарды в бедренную артерию.  
\- Прямо здесь? — уточнил Теон.  
\- Вообще, — выдохнул Рамси. — Где угодно.  
Это звучало так, что Теону стало дурно. Он понял, что именно эта интонация — то, что нужно для преображения крови в силу Красного меча.  
 _Интересно, можно ли его заставить говорить это снова?_  
Он представил себе, как бы это звучало.  
 _“Скажи, что хочешь меня”._  
\- Уходи.  
\- Снова меня прогоняешь?  
\- Рамси, ты тут весь день был. Иди спать, — попросил Теон мягко.  
\- Хорошо, — согласился Рамси и стало сразу понятно, куда именно он намерен пойти спать. Еще до того, как он добавил: — Я буду тебя ждать.  
Теон не возразил и не изменился в лице, и Рамси спросил ему куда-то в висок, очень тихо:  
\- Ты придешь?..  
В самом деле, не прямо здесь же.  
\- У меня другой спальни нет.  
Лук упал в снег, тонким слоем укрывавший площадку.  
Рамси притянул его к себе, полез руками под плащ. Его рот был горячим, как печка. Теону казалось, что у его поцелуев привкус крови, даже если ее не было.  
Когда Рамси оторвался от его губ, Теон сказал:  
\- Сейчас вернется Сэмвелл, — и снял ладони со своих бедер. — Я приду в час совы.  
Спускаясь с вышки, Рамси не стал утруждать себя тем, чтобы наступать на все ступени — спрыгнул с половины лестницы. Приземлился, парусом взметнув плащ, и пропал в темноте. Глядя на эти маневры, Теон не сразу заметил тусклый свет догорающего факела Сэма. Тот прижимался к баррикаде и смотрел на вышку во все глаза. Судя по тому, какими эти глаза были круглыми, Сэм стоял тут последние несколько минут.  
В поле медленно догорал упырь, и на площадку поднимался запах горелой мертвечины.

Рамси лежал на кровати голым по пояс, закинув руки за голову. Комнату освещал огонь очага. Теон закрепил в кольце на стене факел. Тени стали двойными — густые черные и побольше, полупрозрачные. На обшитой досками стене раздвоился теневой профиль Рамси.  
Он поднялся и сел, когда плащ Теона с шелестом соскользнул с плеч. Покачнувшись и схватившись за край стола, Теон стащил сапог, а потом второй. Отстегнул портупею, положил меч на скамью возле кровати, снял куртку. На этом терпение Рамси, который наблюдал за всем этим, сидя в напряженной позе, кончилось. Он вскочил, приблизился и, перехватив его руки на завязках штанов, начал сам их развязывать.  
Теон посмотрел ему в глаза.  
 _“Ну чего ты хочешь?..”_  
Похоже, Рамси думал над его вопросом.  
\- Я хочу попробовать тебя не покалечить, — сказал он.  
На его груди темнела подсохшая рана.  
Теон стоял, не двигаясь, позволяя ему себя раздеть. Только поднял руки, когда Рамси снимал с него рубаху. По коже побежали мурашки, хотя в комнате было не слишком холодно. Почему-то он представил себе, как Рамси растапливал тут очаг, пока его ждал. Или дрова в печи воспламенились сами, а Рамси просто не обратил на эту мелочь внимания.  
 _Шутка, конечно. Он просто жег камин и не спал.  
Потому что я разрешил ему быть здесь. Обещал, что приду._  
Рамси осторожно, едва касаясь, обвел кончиками пальцев контуры его лица. Глядя на него из-под ресниц, Теон вспоминал тех людей, которых убил своими руками.  
В общем-то, их было не так уж много. Когда он рубил голову Фарлену, все тряслось внутри, влажные ладони скользили, а из желудка поднимался комок, который никак не получалось сглотнуть. Но дать слабину было нельзя, и он пошел до конца.  
И потом, когда его рвало, рядом был, само собой, Вонючка. Рамси. Тянулся с ведром воды, используя это как предлог, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Ему очень нравилось смотреть, как Теона выворачивает наизнанку — это Теон узнал позже, в подвалах Дредфорта. Его пальцы, те самые, которые сейчас так нежно касаются его щеки, были у Теона в горле. Давили на корень языка, пока тот кашлял и задыхался, выблевывая на каменный пол объедки, которыми Рамси его кормил.  
Это тоже было по-своему ласково. Он говорил “мой дорогой Вонючка”, тиская его на вылизанных Теоном камнях. Тогда его рука шла по щеке очень мягко, и хотелось к ней прильнуть, чтобы больше не было боли. И он был очень нежным. Как любовник.  
 _Я до сих пор помню вкус своего желудочного сока у тебя на губах._  
Рамси запустил пальцы ему в волосы, притянул к себе за затылок, и поцеловал в щеку.  
Наверное, он делал над собой какое-то усилие в этот момент. Наверное, готовился к этому.  
Теону почудился запах гвоздики.  
Рамси успел испортить абсолютно все.  
Непоправимое называют так, потому что исправить ничего нельзя.  
Люди тоже бывают непоправимые.  
Глубоко укорененный ужас никуда не делся, жил в коже, под кожей. Каждый жест, напоминающий о старом, вызывал эту реакцию. И там же, где ужас, был источник тяготения и связи. Общий для двоих пульс. А у кровати лежал Красный меч.  
Теон зажмурился, и дрожь прошла по его телу.  
Почувствовав это, Рамси отстранился, выдернув руку из его волос. Он был страшен, когда Теон решился на него посмотреть. Этот взгляд, как будто стремящийся пробуравить — белые, сверкающие, лютые глаза. Эти резкие движения, обрубающие любую попытку к бегству. Рамси схватил его мертвой хваткой за плечо, причиняя боль в недавно зажившем порезе. Пихнул в сторону постели, и Теон повалился, закрывая руками голову.  
Удара не последовало, только зашуршала ткань и скрипнула кровать.  
Когда Теон открыл глаза, Рамси сидел рядом, запустив пальцы в волосы. Лица было не разглядеть. Вспышка пропала, как будто ее и не было.  
Теон осторожно приподнялся, отползая в угол, отгородился подтянутыми к груди голыми коленями.  
\- Ничего не получается, — сообщил Рамси.  
Его голос был тихим и таким непривычно ровным, что напомнил Теону речь Русе. Русе Болтон этим своим тоном не выражал негодования или ликования — просто констатировал факты.  
Рамси уже говорил так однажды — когда жаловался, что не догадался перейти к людоедству. Как обычно, сам не понимал, что говорит. Но тон был примерно такой. Как будто что-то перегорело. Замерло и остановилось.  
 _“То, что принадлежит тебе”.  
“Он просто погаснет”._  
\- Попробуй еще раз, — посоветовал Теон.  
Рамси поднял голову, и он встретил его взгляд, потому что отворачиваться снова было бы слишком плохой шуткой. Радужки глаз Рамси таяли в белках — тонкие прозрачные кромки вокруг до предела расширенных угольно-черных зрачков. Зрачки, похожие на две дыры, затягивающие, как колодцы.  
Рамси взял его ладонь (левую, с пальцами через один) и прижал к своему лицу, потерся щекой. Теон опустил колени и подполз ближе.  
Хотелось отвернуться и стряхнуть с себя этот взгляд, как тяжелый, пропитанный кровью плащ, как давящий груз. Но Теон не мог закрыть глаза — потому что Рамси бы вспомнил об их прошлом расставании, и снова начал бы ловить обман. Или потому что боялся чего-то.  
Рамси потянул его на себя. Теон поддался, усаживаясь на его колени верхом. Руки повисли вдоль тела, выворачиваясь выступающими венами наружу.  
Рамси тяжело задышал, и это отозвалось уколом страха. Потому что в таком состоянии он вряд ли мог долго терпеть. Он и так демонстрировал чудеса самоконтроля. Всего несколько минут назад на его лице проскользнуло выражение, с которым он обычно драл кожу.  
Чтобы получилось, нужно было на время забыть о том, о чем забыть невозможно.  
Лицо, губы Рамси пришлись ему куда-то в область шеи. Туда, где тот уже все недавно погрыз. В его прикосновениях сквозило что-то безнадежное. Его кожа была сухой и горячей.  
 _Ночь темна и полна ужасов.  
Только вот это не ночь полна ужасов. Это мы_.  
\- Не надо, — взмолился Теон, морщась. — Не надо, прошу тебя.  
Рамси скинул его с себя, снова швырнув на кровать.

***  
Рамси чувствовал себя так, словно его ударили под дых.  
\- Что? Ну что?! — заорал он так, что Теон дернулся.  
\- Я просто не могу.  
\- Тогда зачем ты это делаешь?..  
\- Прости, — сказал Теон, и Рамси от этого слова перекосило.  
 _Забыл ненадолго, что больше не обязан?_  
\- В этот раз я тебя не заставлял.  
\- Тебе уже не надо заставлять. Достаточно просто быть... тобой.  
 _Он сказал, что ему достаточно одного моего вида, чтобы под меня лечь. Хорошо звучит? Ничего хуже никогда не слышал.  
Но это не все. Это не может быть все._  
\- Сейчас было по-другому. Ты сказал, чтобы я попробовал.  
\- А если бы я не сказал, ты бы ушел?.. Ты бы просто нагнул меня и вытрахал. Жалея при этом себя.  
\- Знаешь, это хорошая идея, — Рамси облизнул губы. — Я полтора месяца никого не трахал.  
Внутри все клокотало.  
 _Надо вырвать ему горло. За то, что все так._  
Теон лежал навзничь — раскрытое тело, все кости и вены. Застарелые страхи и привычные кошмары, одно и то же, постоянно одно и то же. И выход только один — отправить его в них снова, иначе он скажет: не надо, прошу тебя.  
А ведь все начиналось именно с того, что его “не надо” было самым желанным из всех прочих “не надо”, которые Рамси привык слышать. Раньше все было просто. Его затравленный взгляд, страдание и страх на его лице вызывали теплую волну внутри, которая поднимала и несла, куда нужно. Его отвращение пьянило, а таких слез не было больше ни у кого.  
Рамси сдавил ладонями его впалые щеки.  
\- Я хотел содрать твое лицо. До сих пор хочу.  
Чтобы все это наконец разрушилось. То, что заставляет меня следовать за тобой. То, что держит. Чтобы уничтожить эти черты, чтобы осталось только красное месиво.  
\- Потому что ты кровавая скотина, — сказал Теон.  
Рамси ударил его по лицу и выбил задушенный полустон-полувскрик.  
 _Вот так он орал у тебя в подземелье. Так он орет с тобой в постели.  
Ты думал, есть какая-то разница?_  
Теон оцепенел, не двигаясь. Только из уголка глаза вытекала слеза.  
Рамси вспомнил старый дредфортский страх: а вдруг я его случайно убил? Пульс, сердце, дыхание... Нет, дышит, все еще дышит. Это значит, все хорошо. Прекрати истекать кровью и останься со мной.  
Рамси упал на него и вцепился в волосы рукой, заставляя оскалиться, открыть расколотые передние зубы. Другой рукой он рвал завязки своих штанов. Длинное бледное горло дернулось перед глазами.  
Теон не сопротивлялся, но как будто окоченел. Он был весь твердый и жесткий, и Рамси, отводя его ногу в сторону и подхватывая под коленом, смутно вспомнил, что собирался все делать по-другому, когда сажал его на себя. Долго и пальцами. Для начала. Уцепившись за его “попробуй” как за самое лучшее, что слышал от него в жизни.  
Теон болезненно застонал, кривая гримаса исказила рот. Стянулся туго за это время. Отвык.  
Рамси рыкнул, наваливаясь. Насухую шло тяжело, и приходилось давить сильно. Он помогал себе рукой, оттягивая худую ягодицу, ввинчиваясь глубже.  
Его спины коснулась рука, но он не обольщался — знал, что Теон просто цепляется за ближайший предмет. Как люди, которым режут гангренозные конечности, хватаются за что попало. Прикосновение стало крепче, руки съехали по его пояснице вниз, переползли на приспущенные кожаные штаны. Рамси почувствовал встречное движение. Сначала очень легкое, почти незаметное, и решил, что показалось. Но ему не показалось. Теон потянул его на себя, напрягая руки, и разом насадился почти до упора.  
Рамси до крови закусил собственную щеку, увидев ожесточение на его лице. Наверное, ему казалось, что так все быстрее закончится. Его ресницы были мокрыми, и от этого казались длиннее.  
\- Сильнее хочешь? Я тебе устрою сильнее!  
Он дернул его из всей силы, на разрыв, намеренно причиняя боль. Теон вскрикнул, и прикосновение его пальцев пропало, рука сорвалась со спины.  
 _Все как ты привык. Ты делаешь больно и пьешь эти крики.  
Но откуда этот липкий страх, заполняющий нутро?  
Теперь ударь его за то, что он причиняет себе боль.  
Он так уже делал. И наврал. Вот за это и...  
Тогда зачем ты просил об этой лжи снова?  
Если ты видишь, какое у него лицо — словно он сам лезет под нож.  
“Что, **это** тебе нравится? Давай, жри”._  
Отчаяние было на вкус как соль и железо его крови.  
Рамси разжал руки и упал на его тело. Он дошел до какого-то тупика. Дрожала каждая жилка, кровь стучала, требуя закончить начатое, но в этом было больше бешенства, чем похоти. Приложить это бешенство было некуда. Ему почудился запах паленого — как будто от раны на груди.  
Он подался назад, выходя. Теон с облегчением разогнул колени.  
Рамси лежал на нем, между его разведенных ног. Перед глазами было пересеченное белой прядью ухо, похожее на морскую раковину.  
Рамси прошептал имя. И еще раз. И еще.  
 _Я не буду спрашивать, кто ты.  
Ты Теон. В этом ты мне не солгал._  
Это имя было единственным, что Рамси мог сказать. Потому что больше не было никакого правильного слова, которое поможет. “Правда”, “прости”, “пожалуйста”. Все слова умерли, он сам их убил. Так же, как убил Теона Грейджоя. Просто тот оказался сильнее и крепче.  
 _Ты просто не знаешь...  
Не то.  
Мне больно.  
Не то.  
Я тебя...  
Опять не то. Не то.  
Как же “не то”, если я сказал, что...  
Нет._  
Оказалось, некоторые слова говорят не для того, чтобы помочь. А потому что уже ничего не поможет. Говорят только себе.  
Зато можно было попытаться спросить у него.  
\- Ненавидишь меня?.. — он сразу же понял, как дико это звучит, но было поздно.  
Теон покачал головой.  
 _Хуже, чем “да”. Ничего._  
Подтягивая штаны, он скатился с Теона, и тот поднялся с кровати. Рамси не стал его удерживать.  
Теон отошел за пределы поля видимости. Послышался плеск воды из ведра. Наверное, прикладывал холодное туда, где Рамси ему все надорвал. Звякнуло что-то стеклянное.  
В этот момент раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Теон! Все в порядке?  
Это был голос Тарли.  
\- Да, Сэмвелл. Все хорошо, — отозвался Теон совершенно спокойно.— Доброй ночи.  
За дверью потоптались, а потом шорохи и шаги удалились, и все стихло.  
Рамси приподнялся на локте и удивленно воззрился в полутьму. Против света он видел только черный абрис тонкой фигуры. А лица не видел.  
Теон вернулся и молча лег рядом.  
Рамси ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Теон дышал неровно, выдыхая с легким, еле слышным сиплым звуком. То ли из-за слез, которые еще стояли у него в горле, то ли из-за того, что в носу до сих пор не прошел отек.  
Рамси слушал этот сбивающийся ритм очень долго.  
Как будто он заглянул куда-то очень глубоко, в чернильную темноту морской пучины, в которую уходили ступени разрушенных лестниц. Причал был разбит волнами, цепи спускались в воду. На воде дрейфовали разбитые штормом ладьи и убитые альбатросы. А в глубине лежали затопленные острова.  
И это он сделал своими руками, потому что не мог иначе.  
Хотелось быть где-нибудь, где нет стен, мертвецов, снега, памяти, лжи. Ничего нет, есть только возможность быть рядом с ним. И причины не связаны с последствиями.  
Теон не двигался.  
Рамси перестал понимать, что происходит и что делать.

***  
\- Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — сказал Теон.  
 _Мне нужно твое сердце. Ты просто не представляешь, насколько._  
Ветер из Застенья подул за окном, бросил в ставни ворох мелких льдинок.  
Они грызут Стену. Карабкаются на нее. Мертвые с черными руками. Твари, спавшие в ледниках.  
Теон чуть повернул голову и посмотрел на темную макушку на уровне своего плеча.  
Рамси не интересен был Последний Герой. Ему было плевать на Долгую ночь, на конец мира людей, на полчища мертвецов. Он хотел Теона.  
В этом было что-то... Да, нелепое. И удивительно жизнеутверждающее. Ему не нужна была война героев, его не волновала магия, его оставляли равнодушным пророчества. Одержимость Рамси горела ярче любых волшебных мечей.  
Теон подумал, что никогда не видел кого-то настолько живого.  
 _Живая бутылка с зажигательной смесью._  
Теон резко сел на постели, обхватывая колени руками.  
Он уже так далеко зашел, что отступать было поздно. Позвав Рамси сюда, он просто не мог выпустить его снова и продлить эту агонию.  
Он привык относиться к собственному телу как к чему-то, что не имеет к нему самому отношения. Жить вовне его и снаружи, потому что увязывать его с собой самим было слишком больно и тяжело. Пользоваться им, как инструментом. Прежние значения теперь ушли из жизни.  
 _Возьми, мне не жалко. Тут больше нечего ломать, все доломано. Ты ничего не оставил._  
Тяжелее было только если отработанное отстранение не помогало, и что-то сбивалось. Например, когда Рамси делал такие вещи, как в тот раз, когда мешал ему мыться. Если бы это был не Рамси, а кто-то другой… Вряд ли кто-нибудь, кроме Рамси, захочет его. Зато Рамси хотел, как безумный.  
Он не был отвратительным разве что наощупь — в темноте и когда молчал. Оставалось только бессмысленное ровное тепло. Как от печки.  
 _Я позволю ему снова на меня навалиться. Пусть что-нибудь скажет.  
Потом он перевернется на спину и закроет глаза._  
Рамси дотронулся пальцем до шрама у него на бедре — продольная полоса, будто шов на одежде.  
\- Тебе так нравится то, что ты со мной сделал?..  
\- Мне и раньше нравилось, — ответил он. — В самом начале.  
 _Мне тоже нравилось. А потом пришел ты._  
Рамси обнял его — как-то криво и неловко, повисая на шее. Он был тяжелый и горячий, и его вес утянул Теона обратно на кровать. Тени на потолке качнулись. В каждом углу было чернильное пятно, бахрома теней опоясывала потолок. Рамси прижимался к нему.  
\- Соври мне, — попросил Рамси. — Давай, соври мне, ну что тебе стоит.  
Теон вслушался в его гаснущий голос и положил руку ему на грудь. Оно было там, под ребрами, стучало прямо ему в ладонь, перегоняя кровь. Не меньше шести кварт крови.  
Рамси вздрогнул в ответ на прикосновение — едва заметно, но как-то всем телом сразу. Он сжал зубы, и на его скулах заиграли желваки, делая жестким контур лица. Теон задел пальцами край пореза, пересекавшего его ключицу. Рамси со свистом втянул воздух носом.  
\- Больно?  
\- Больно, — согласился Рамси.  
И застонал, но не так, как стонут от боли.  
 _Зачем ты сюда притащился?_  
Лучшее, что Теон мог ему дать — легкую смерть.  
И ложь. Раньше Рамси справлялся сам, питаясь собственными иллюзиями и выдуманными надеждами. Значит, даже этого почти не осталось. Нужно было спешить.  
Из-за завесы волос смотрели прозрачные, дымчатые глаза. Теон взял одну прядь, отвел в сторону. Губы Рамси были обветренными и потрескались от холодного ветра. И потому, что он постоянно облизывался. Когда Теон начал его целовать, он пару секунд не двигался, и даже не отвечал на поцелуй.  
Потом его ладони заметались, пересчитывая все шрамы и следы. Теон отодвинулся и увидел, что взгляд Рамси затуманен. Он перекатил Теона на спину, уронил волосы ему на грудь, наклоняясь. Губами он нашел его сосок, а пальцами мял и выкручивал другой. Теон лежал наедине со своими мыслями и этими ощущениями — рот Рамси обжигал, а рубец, уродовавший бледную ареолу, проступил рельефнее.  
Такого он не ожидал. Вместо того чтобы снова начать его трахать, Рамси его гладил. У него был какой-то исступленно-голодный вид, и Теону стало жутко, потому что зубы касались его груди и шеи. Рамси действительно мог начать его жрать заживо. Разговор об этом не был шуткой или преувеличением.  
Рамси скользнул рукой вниз по его животу, запустил пальцы в волосы на лобке. Теон почувствовал, как с губ срывается короткий и задушенный протестующий звук. Ногти вонзились в ладони, а Рамси устроился рядом, подперев голову, а другой рукой трогал его, водил пальцами прямо по самому чувствительному шраму на его теле. Это было не то, чтобы больно, а так, словно туда сместился весь пульс. Теон почувствовал, как учащается дыхание.  
\- Рамси... — выдохнул, пытаясь заставить его остановиться, но имя повисло в воздухе.  
 _Если я вырвусь сейчас, он уйдет._  
Теон закусил губу, чтобы не сказать, что хочет его как можно быстрее. Как бы это звучало… _“Трахни меня прямо сейчас”._  
Рамси сделал бы вид, что верит. Но Теон просто не мог такое сказать. Поэтому он терпел.  
 _“Если мы все здесь умрем...”_ — вспомнил он слова Кварла. Не если, а когда.  
В песнях говорят о подвигах. Но все барды полубезумны, как и жрецы. А это не песня и не легенда. Даже если рядом Меч Героев. Героев здесь нет, только шлюхи.  
Начали гореть щеки и глаза. Теон тихо застонал, пытаясь сняться с руки, которая терла и теребила.  
Его взгляд, который не давая продыху говорил: _я — твой._  
И что? Эти шрамы тоже мои. Эта покореженная кожа — моя. Обрубок вместо члена. Твои подарки. И ты такой же подарок.  
И это.  
Теон вцепился в запястье Рамси обеими руками, останавливая его ладонь, и от этого вдавился в нее сильнее. Стало страшно, и он почувствовал, что задыхается. Он выгнулся, опираясь о постель только ступнями и лопатками, а потом упал обратно, и колени сошлись, стукнувшись друг о друга с таким звуком, словно столкнулись две деревяшки. Под ладонью Рамси заскользило.  
Насильно разведя его сжатые ноги, Рамси нырнул между ними лицом. Его язык ездил по коже, заставляя бедра Теона вздрагивать. Слизав все, Рамси прижал руку к губам и медленно поднял на Теона глаза.  
Тот смотрел на него молча, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме ошеломления. Только когда оно откатилось, он вспомнил, ради чего, собственно, все это делает. И едва заметно кивнул, когда Рамси, стаскивая штаны, взглянул на него вопросительно и голодно.

***  
Рамси прижался губами к его лбу, у самой линии роста волос, где выступил пот.  
Запах над постелью стоял сумасшедший.  
Он потянул Теона за плечо, и тот перевернулся на живот. Остро торчали лопатки, тени подчеркивали выступающие позвонки. Рамси проследил их ладонью до самого низа, полез между ягодиц. Теон дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться, когда ощутил прикосновение. Рамси кружил пальцами у входа. Там все было еще влажным и скользило — Теон смазал порванное холодящей мазью, которой Тарли лечил ожоги.  
\- Я тебя не обожгу, — пообещал Рамси.  
Теон дернул углом рта, прижимаясь щекой к постели. Был виден его профиль, заостренный прямой нос, полуопущенные ресницы. Его рука сжала шерстяное одеяло, комкая и собирая в складки, когда Рамси пропихнул в него два пальца. Отверстие сразу же сжалось, туго обхватывая их. Рамси просунул руку под его животом, приподнимая, и Теон оказался на четвереньках. Выглядел он при этом так, что терпеть дальше стало невозможно.  
Его хребет дернулся, выгибаясь под грудью Рамси. Входить было легче, чем в прошлый раз, из-за смазки или расслабленных мышц. Рамси сплюнул в ладонь, и начал снова гладить его спереди. Под пальцами было горячо. Он задвигался, постепенно углубляя толчки. Запустил руку ему в волосы, снежно-седые, и вспомнил вдруг, что Теону двадцать лет.  
Доски кровати начали скрипеть, и скрипели все громче. Рамси подумал, что не остановится, даже если Джон Сноу лично начнет ломать дверь.  
Плечи Теона вздрагивали, и выступы, которыми заканчивались ключицы, были невероятны.  
Рамси дернул его за руку, лишая равновесия. Теон упал, ударившись грудью и лицом о кровать. Что-то было такое с этим углом, потому что его дыхание стало чаще, сливаясь с ритмом движений.  
Рамси сделал над собой усилие, от которого чуть не лопнула голова, и замер. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом локти Теона поднялись, поехали назад, лопатки сошлись, как во время стрельбы из лука, и он качнулся назад — один раз, второй. Рамси задвигал рукой у него в паху, сдавливая чувствительную тонкую кожу.  
Теон всхлипнул, его рот приоткрылся, а потом по его телу прошла дрожь. Глядя, как он трется о его ладонь, покачиваясь на члене внутри, Рамси ощутил, что вот-вот расстанется с сознанием.  
В кулаке стало мокро. Колени Теона подогнулись, и он начал оседать на постель. Обмяк, соскальзывая. Рамси отодвинул его, снимая с себя, и рывком перевернул на спину, безумно желая взглянуть ему в лицо.  
На щеках у Теона было что-то, похожее на румянец. Или просто так лежали тени. Он сам себе искусал губы острыми обломками зубов, и губы были теперь чуть припухшими. Глаза казались огромными, и блестели влажными бликами. Захотелось залезть в них языком, и Рамси немедленно попробовал. Теон завертел головой, ресницы щекотались, веки трепетали под языком, и было солоно.  
Рамси развел его колени и въехал в него снова, сразу на всю длину. Теон обнял его за шею и скрестил ноги у него за спиной.  
Только сейчас Рамси перестал жалеть о том, что не выпотрошил его, когда еще мог. Что-то сплеталось — не мысли, и не слова. Что-то, стоящее за мыслями. Какое-то понимание.  
Игра, в которую они играли всегда — в обман и доверие, правду и ложь — замкнулась и начала пожирать сама себя. Теон играл очень хорошо. Теперь всем телом.  
Доводя себя почти до обморока последними рывками, Рамси укусил его шею, потом собственное плечо, и снова его шею. В голове нарастал звон, похожий на пение только что спущенной тетивы. Заложило уши, и Рамси с запозданием понял, что стонет в голос. Все тело напряглось, и он вцепился в деревянную спинку кровати, сжимая ее с такой силой, что свело костяшки пальцев.  
…Белая прядь, прилипшая к щеке, медленно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию.  
Рамси обнимал его, сжимая худое тело в руках. Он не жалел ни о чем из того, что сделал — раньше или теперь. Это были звенья одной цепи, которая их соединяла.  
Он посмотрел Теону в лицо так, словно хотел проглотить эти черты. Наверное, взгляд был жуткий, потому что Теон попросил:  
\- Закрой глаза.  
В темноте за опущенными веками его голос казался таким же белым, как волосы.  
\- Ты сказал, что хочешь меня… вообще.  
\- Да.  
\- Скажи еще. Скажи, что ты мой.  
Он сказал. Много раз подряд. И все то, что до этого не договорил у себя в голове.  
 _Я — твой. Ты просто не представляешь, насколько._  
Вранье Теона всегда содержало в себе какую-то часть правды. Иначе было бы неубедительно.  
Ему так хотелось увидеть, как Теон кончает, потому что в этот краткий миг тот не просто принадлежал ему, но и не думал о том, как эта принадлежность отвратительна. Теперь за увиденное нужно будет заплатить. Это лишь укрепляло обладание.  
Смерть была не только за стенами, но и здесь, между ними. Ее росток находился тут всегда, вопрос был только в том, с какой стороны он взойдет.  
Рамси вспомнил, что уже очень давно не спал.  
Теон считал его кровавой скотиной. У этого были основания.  
Еще Теон считал его идиотом. Но в этом он ошибался.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Night ends. Everything has an end. Everything has its price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Shugister, [Theon on the Wall](http://s1.ipicture.ru/uploads/20131007/4fndvK17.jpg).

Теон чувствовал себя оглушенным. Неверная почва под ногами растаяла окончательно.  
Даже в Дредфорте у него всегда оставалось что-то свое. Выныривая из кровавого бульона, в который Рамси превращал его жизнь, он, чуть только начиная осознавать себя, прятался в это личное пространство — место на самом дне сознания, куда он мог сбежать от растворения и потери.  
Это была изнанка любой его лжи. Двойное дно. Оно было там всегда.  
Сейчас Рамси умудрился сделать так, что спрятаться стало некуда. Теон так старался соврать убедительно, что на какое-то время перестал понимать, что происходит. Место, куда он попытался сбежать, совпало с тем, чего он больше всего боялся. И все это произошло где-то в его теле. Ложь и правда на таком уровне перемешивания уже не различались.  
Он предавал всех. Без предательства самого себя картина была бы неполной.  
 _Теперь я совсем пропал._  
Ко всему прочему, Рамси еще и говорил. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Но Теон попросил его сам, и теперь сам должен был пожинать плоды. Когда Рамси замолчал, отголоски его слов повисли в воздухе и окутали Теона. Стянули ему руки, как оковы.  
Рамси перевел дыхание и вытянулся на постели. Так, словно ждал чего-то. Наверное, ответа.  
Не может же он ждать того, что я всажу ему в грудь меч.  
Если бы он догадался, то взорвался бы, как бочка дикого огня. А я бы в нем сгорел.  
Молчаливое ожидание мучило Теона все сильнее с каждым мгновением. Мгновения уходили впустую.  
Рамси выговорился. Все клинки были в ножнах. Ничего не происходило.  
Теон подождал, пока высохнет пот на коже и выровняется сердцебиение. Потом подождал еще немного. И как только признался себе, что не может выдумать причину для своего ожидания, она обнаружилась.  
“Скажи, что ты мой” — фраза была заготовлена для Красного меча, но, говоря это, Теон уже не думал про меч. Хотелось залезть в этот черный комок, где есть только “мой — твой” и поискать там что-то еще. Теон понял, что действительно хочет услышать нечто важное. Нечто, способное придать всему этому смысл.  
Рамси сказал не то.  
Самым разумным сейчас было бы дать ему заснуть.  
Вместо этого Теон приподнялся на локте, подпирая рукой голову, где до сих пор не успокоилось кружение.  
\- Это все? — тихо спросил он.  
Рамси открыл глаза. Прозрачные, как лед.  
\- А что еще нужно?..  
Теон опустил голову, почти касаясь лицом его плеча.  
\- Ничего.  
Рамси, в конечном счете, был очень цельной личностью.  
За какой-то год он стал для Теона ближе, чем кто бы то ни было. Ближе, чем допустимо. И при этом Теон никогда раньше не интересовался его переживаниями. Какие у него могут быть переживания. Только одно. В мире и на войне, в голоде или в холоде, ночью или днем. Поймать, вцепиться и жрать. Какими бы словами он это не выражал.  
Если бы там было что-то еще... Но Теон этого не находил.  
Он вспомнил, как Рамси удовлетворенно отвернулся от упыря, который кругами месил снег и выглядел так болезненно, что на него было тяжко смотреть. Этот упырь тоже был когда-то человеком, который оказался здесь по воле обстоятельств и мечтал вернуться к кому-то родному. Вместо этого он попал под безразличную ледяную лавину магии Иных, его разум погас, а руки почернели. А потом Рамси Болтон походя всадил стрелу ему в шею, оставив корчиться, потому что ему мешал шум.  
Он в этот момент даже не был осознанно жесток. Мучить он предпочитал живых людей. Да и кто знает, чувствуют ли упыри что-то вообще… Дело было в полном отсутствии дискомфорта при виде конвульсий искалеченного существа. У Теона хватало в памяти других примеров жестокости Рамси, куда более показательных. Но на ум сейчас приходило именно это. Наверное потому, что сразу перед этим Рамси целовал его ладонь.  
Теон положил ему на грудь левую руку. Рамси немедленно накрыл ее ладонью, начал гладить обрубки. Он выглядел очень увлеченным.  
\- Нравится?.. — спросил Теон.  
\- Очень, — прошептал Рамси ему в ладонь.  
Теон ощутил влажное прикосновение языка между пальцев. Культи вызывали у Рамси нежность. Шрамы и рубцы. Еще бы, он сам это сделал.  
 _Может ли это быть неважным по сравнению с тем, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой? Вокруг смерть и конец мира, и ты гибнешь у меня на глазах. А я все с этими пальцами.  
Только это были мои руки. У меня нет и не будет других.  
У меня не было и не будет другого тела и другой жизни. Ты забрал ее.  
Я бы перестал думать об этом, если бы кто-нибудь мне помог. Но помочь некому.  
У тебя нет в голове того, что заставляет кривиться, когда видишь чужую боль. Или это бывает в груди. Кто знает.  
У тебя в груди только сердце и очень много дурной крови._  
Теон отнял пальцы и вытер о матрас.  
Какое-то время назад он просто не помнил, что нужно мерзнуть. Теперь остывшая кожа покрылась мурашками, и Теон поежился. Отодвинувшись от Рамси, он выбрался из постели и переступил через лавку с лежащим на ней мечом.  
Он опустился на одно колено перед очагом и начал подбрасывать туда дрова. С растопкой было не очень — в досках, принесенных из дровяного сарая, Теон узнал скамьи Щитового чертога. Скоро нужно будет выбирать между теплом и баррикадами.  
Если огонь не кормить, он умирает.  
 _Почему бы всему этому просто не закончиться?  
Потому, что я тяну время?.._  
Взгляд Рамси, сонный и чуть расфокусированный, но все такой же неотступный, прилип к его голой спине. И всему остальному. Теону не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать. Он поковырял в очаге доской, подняв небольшое облако искр. Эти манипуляции на какое-то время избавили его от необходимости смотреть на кровать, меч и все остальное, но скоро пришлось вернуться.  
Когда он лег, осторожно устроившись рядом с Рамси, тот потянулся, повернулся на бок, закинул на Теона руку и так затих.

Теон смотрел на его опущенные веки.  
 _Ты же не собираешься его будить?_  
Пока Рамси лежал на левом боку, до сердца было не добраться. Теон провел пальцами вверх по его руке и слегка пихнул в плечо, заставляя перекатиться на спину. Чтобы было наверняка, пришлось лечь ему на грудь и прижать всем весом.  
Но теперь Рамси снова открыл свои проклятые глаза и приподнял подбородок Теона, заглядывая в лицо. Прежде, чем Теон успел сделать вид, что спит, Рамси обхватил его обеими руками и затащил на себя.  
Вдох. Выдох.  
Теон лежал, чувствуя колебания его грудной клетки. Рамси дышал. Вроде бы, ничего удивительного в этом не было. Все живое дышит. А мертвое — нет.  
Руки Рамси оказались у него ниже спины — то сдавливали, то почти отпускали. Теон заерзал, пытаясь съехать в сторону. И обнаружил, что уже довольно давно елозит мошонкой по его твердому члену.  
\- Опять?.. — спросил Теон.  
Опыт подсказывал, что Рамси способен повторить это много раз в течение достаточно короткого промежутка времени. Странно было ожидать, что можно, мешая его сну, не испытать на себе его внимание снова.  
\- Опять, — подтвердил Рамси, щекоча ухо жарким шепотом.  
Теон почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения, когда Рамси толкнул его голову вниз. Это было легче, чем если бы он снова начал его гладить, и даже дарило иллюзию контроля над ситуацией. Теон проехался щекой по его животу. Рамси застонал — низкий, чуть рокочущий звук. Когда губы Теона сомкнулись вокруг его члена, стон резко оборвался. Кажется, вместе с дыханием.  
Теон двигал головой, не думая ни о чем. Просто равномерные движения. Запах горячего тела, запертой в венах крови — что-то вроде нагретого железа. Постепенно немеющий челюстной сустав. Минуты, когда можно никого не убивать.  
Он подключил язык, и член Рамси дернулся у него во рту. Кончиком языка он чувствовал биение пульса в выступающей вене.  
 _Как стучит. Здесь у него всегда стучит._  
Рамси нажимал на его затылок все интенсивнее, и Теон начал давиться. Пальцы Рамси, запутавшиеся в его волосах, напряглись и дернули так сильно, что обожгло глаза. И тут Рамси, приложив заметное усилие, остановился, отстранил его голову. Теон посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
\- Иди сюда…  
Рамси потянул его за волосы, снова затаскивая на себя, и впился в его шею всеми зубами, начал ее грызть. Похоже, он мечтал прикусить что-нибудь все то время, пока Теон отсасывал. Его руки ползали по телу Теона, ощупывая каждый дюйм, не оставляя нетронутых мест. Теон вздрогнул, отстраняясь. То ли потому, что показалось — Рамси сейчас перекусит ему жилы, то ли из-за того, как тянуло в паху от его касаний.  
Сценарий, в котором он протыкает грудь чудовищу, которое его пожирало, выглядел как-то иначе, если в этот момент живот у него будет вымазан собственной спермой.  
 _Впрочем, какая разница. Врать можно и так.  
До момента, когда забываешь, что врешь._  
Дыхание Рамси обожгло его ухо:  
\- Я знаю, ты хочешь.  
\- Нет… — прошептал Теон, думая про другое. — Нет.  
Он уже убивал человека, с которым спал. Или, по крайней мере, участвовал в убийстве. Рамси это выдумал, а Теон послушался. И Гелмарр убил женщину с мельницы у него на глазах, когда она смотрела на Теона и просила его остановить это. Она снилась ему потом, с зубами внизу. Через какое-то время он понял, к чему были эти сны.  
Его ноги соскользнули по обе стороны от тела Рамси, обнимая его бедра. Эти бедра находились в постоянном движении, раскачивая его вверх-вниз, а ладонями Рамси плотно прижимал Теона к себе, не прекращая тереться о его промежность.  
\- Ты это сделал дважды. Прямо мне в руку. Как кальмар чернилами.  
Звучало необыкновенно грязно, особенно из-за хрипоты и придыхания в его голосе.  
А еще Рамси знал об устройстве кальмаров только понаслышке. Иначе был бы в курсе, что чернила они выбрасывают, чтобы обмануть преследователя и скрыться в замутненной воде.  
\- Сделай еще.  
Его рука влезла между их телами ладонью вверх, локоть задвигался. Теон приподнялся, пытаясь сняться с его руки, навис над ним, упираясь ладонями в его плечи. В результате два пальца проскользнули ему вовнутрь, поднырнув снизу крючком.  
Глаза Рамси светились не хуже, чем у мертвецов. Белым, беспокойным светом.  
Теону было страшно. Спрятаться от этого страха было негде. Или почти негде.  
 _Ты знаешь, я хочу. Только не знаешь, почему. И тебе плевать._  
В течение этого года он иногда возвращался в памяти к последнему разу, когда брал женщину. Это было в Винтерфелле, на кровати Эддарда Старка, и Теон тогда паниковал. Надеялся, что сможет забыться. Сейчас чувство было похожее, только неуверенность и вина были еще острее. И ощущения тела совсем иные. Ничего общего.  
Ну и ладно. Можно думать, что это не я, а кто-то другой.  
Если бы еще Рамси был не собой. Только кто еще это мог быть. Больше никому не пришло бы в голову совать в него пальцы. И двигать ими так, что… Ох.  
Внизу живота дернуло. Словно прошел разряд.  
Это все очень хорошо отвлекало. Или Теон просто хотел, чтобы это не прекращалось, потому что сейчас не надо было ничего решать. Пытался отгородиться от неизбежности собственным телом.  
Рамси был жив, пока его трахал. И будет его трахать, пока не умрет.  
Поэтому он не сопротивлялся, когда Рамси добавил третий палец. Стало распирать сильнее, и Теону сделалось не по себе, когда он подумал, что Рамси может так продолжать сколько угодно. Например, засунуть весь кулак. Лицо у него снова было голодное.  
Наверное, он никогда не бывает по-настоящему сытым. Чем больше бросаешь дров, тем сильнее разгорается.  
Теон все еще думал об этом, когда опускался на его член. Внутри все было растянутым и еще влажным, так что входило легко, если ровно дышать и не дергаться. Только слегка саднили мелкие трещины, которые Теон заполучил ранее.  
Рот Рамси приоткрылся. Спину обожгло прикосновение его ногтей. Длинные полосы быстрой, скользящей боли. Теон ахнул, выгнул спину и качнулся в поисках правильного наклона. Нашел, подался вверх, опираясь на колени, а потом опять вниз.  
С каждым разом движение получалось все более резким и быстрым. Рамси вцепился в его бедра, стискивая изо всех сил. Вряд ли сейчас он хотел причинить ему боль специально. Просто хватался за что попало. Выглядел он при этом так, словно не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.  
При виде его лица Теон в бешеном ритме задвигался куда-то в сторону момента, когда все перестанет иметь значение. У Рамси полезли глаза из орбит. А изо рта потоком хлынула непотребная и неразборчивая чушь, которую у него не получалось сдержать. Теон понимал только отдельные слова. “Мой”, “хочу”, “не могу” — вперемешку с трактирной бранью, и потом что-то про щупальца.  
Он схватил Теона за руку, приостанавливая, направил его ладонь:  
\- Потрогай себя. Я хочу видеть, как ты это делаешь.  
Теон покраснел бы, если бы мог, но кровь отлила от щек.  
А как я это делаю?..  
Он прикоснулся к чувствительной коже. Движения получались ломкие и странные — не туда-сюда, а как будто вкруговую, сжимая и отпуская.  
Рамси не затыкался.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил на меня. Скакал на мне и кончал, как...  
Теон засунул пальцы другой руки ему в рот. Поток красноречия пресекся.  
Зубы Рамси сомкнулись, но прежде, чем стало по-настоящему больно, он разжал их и рывком сел. Теон качнулся, теряя равновесие, начал клониться назад. Рамси стиснул его горло. Другие точки опоры, кроме его члена и руки на шее, пропали. Рамси несколько раз быстро насадил его на себя, сжимая бедро и под челюстью. Сглотнуть не получалось. Зрение помутилось, и все начало темнеть, и темнело, темнело, но Теон не прекращал двигать рукой, пока его не выгнуло судорогой. Он вскрикнул, вцепившись Рамси в плечо, запустил ногти ему в кожу, оставляя следы-полумесяцы — два вместо четырех.  
Кончал он не то, чтобы на Рамси, а куда попало. Попало, в основном, на его собственную руку. Рамси смотрел на это расширенными глазами, а потом они закатились. Теон почувствовал внутри пульсацию, пока Рамси шептал его имя, и повторил его, наверное, не меньше пяти раз, прежде чем повалился на спину, тяжело дыша. Теона утянуло следом. Член выскользнул из него с хлюпаньем.  
Рамси очистил его ладонь языком. У него была выраженная потребность все облизывать.  
\- Знаешь, как это выглядит? — спросил он, не отпуская руку Теона.  
Тот покачал головой.  
Рамси закусил губу, подбирая слова. Слова были не из его привычного словаря.  
\- Беззащитно. Очень сладко. Не брызгает, а вытекает, толчками.  
\- Прекрати, — это слово никогда не помогало.  
Раньше Рамси запрещал говорить его, пока оно не стало непроизносимым. Теперь, вроде бы, сказать получилось, но это все равно было бессмысленно. Заставить его прекратить можно только одним способом — прекратить самого Рамси.  
Его зацикленность на телесных жидкостях была такой навязчивой неспроста.  
\- Если уж я не могу тебя есть… — продолжил Рамси задумчиво. — Я бы выпил.  
\- Да, так бы ты и сделал.  
Теон повозил под собой рукой. Между ягодиц и на внутренней стороне бедер было влажно. Он начал искать одеяло, чтобы отгородиться им, пока Рамси не полез слизывать и это. Впрочем, никакая преграда бы его не остановила, если бы он не был уже так вымотан.  
Постель выглядела непристойно. Дощатое изголовье еще хранило обрезки давешней тетивы, тонкий матрас был продавлен ямами от коленей. Теон, нашарив сбитое комом одеяло где-то в ногах, натянул его на себя, прикрывшись до пояса.  
Рамси водил рукой по его ребрам.  
\- Зря я это.  
\- Что?  
\- Так быстро. Я хотел медленно. Так медленно, как я смогу вытерпеть.  
Теон удивился. Не только нетипичности желаний, но и тому, как звучал его голос. От этой интонации Теона на миг пронзило холодом, как будто что-то острое воткнулось в хребет.  
Нет. Нет, он не может знать. Он думает, что с утра присунет мне снова.  
\- Уж как получилось. Теперь спи, пожалуйста. — Здесь нужно было сказать про завтрашний день. Что нужно будет вставать и идти на долбаную вышку. Или пообещать что-нибудь. Теон не смог. — Сколько ты уже не спишь?..  
\- Не знаю, — Рамси зевнул, не открывая рта, дернув ноздрями.  
Теон опустил голову ему на грудь и услышал ритмичный стук.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Теон.

 _Заснул или нет?.._  
Теон осторожно провел пальцами по запястью Рамси, рассеченному тетивой. Теон тогда его поранил, но, кажется, Рамси нравилось даже это. Оказаться по другую сторону боли он хотел больше, чем вне любого взаимодействия.  
Рамси от почти неощутимого прикосновения не проснулся. Теон выжал его полностью. Или сказались недавние бдения, когда Рамси караулил его возле вышек вместо того, чтобы отдыхать.  
Теон долго смотрел в полутьму. Потом нащупал заживший след на своем плече — память о последнем случае, когда Рамси драл с него кожу. Кое-как прижившийся лоскут. Его можно было пришить обратно. Но уродливый шрам все равно остался.  
Захотелось разбудить его и сказать: Рамси, вот поэтому все так. Не потому что ты это сделал, а потому что ты никогда не поймешь, что делать этого было нельзя.  
Теон чувствовал стук его крови в венах. Временное насыщение. И что-то мутное, тяжелое под покровом сна. Как багряные разводы в воде. Но больше не было ничего.  
Идеальная начинка для оружия. Огонь, который обжигает, но не согревает. Он для другого.  
Только иногда, очень редко — тупое тепло. Как от парного мяса.  
 _Надо было меньше называть мясом меня. И вообще делать из меня то, чем всегда был сам — увечного.  
Даже если я захочу поговорить с тобой об этом, попытка провалится.  
У нас вообще никогда не складывалось с разговорами. Самый душевный разговор был о том, как я выгляжу, когда кончаю. Как хорошо выглядит моя покалеченная плоть._  
Теон ощущал его как кого-то противоестественно, ужасно близкого. От кого будет корежить всегда.  
Темнота по углам сгущалась по мере того, как сгорали дрова и факельное масло. Грудь Рамси мерно поднималась и опускалась. Теон решил — чтобы его не разбудить, нужно дышать в том же ритме. Когда он попробовал, оказалось, что у Рамси больше объем легких, и закружилась голова.  
Теон вспомнил, как Рамси гладил продольный шрам-шов на его ноге. Сказал, что ему нравилось и раньше. Нравился Теон таким, каким он его впервые увидел — с зубами, пальцами и всем остальным. Но и теперь было не хуже. Иначе зачем бы он с такой готовностью капал слюнями на Теоновы увечья. Потому что это знаки его приязни. Вывихнутого чувства.  
 _Ему не жалко мои руки. Ему не жалко мою жизнь._  
Несмотря на то, что Теон его изводил, Рамси до сих пор его не убил. Единственная причина этого заключалась в том, что он просто не мог лишиться его. Не мог дать свободу от себя. У него все было очень просто, и поэтому сейчас он казался довольным, слизав и проглотил все, что смог получить.  
Если бы не этот странный тон… Но Теон не был уверен, что правильно распознает его интонации. Раньше все они укладывались в стандартный набор, который он знал наизусть. Рамси может просто говорить невпопад, потому что его реакции отличаются от нормальных.  
Рамси никогда не сомневался и не сожалел. То, что казалось беглыми проблесками, делало только хуже. Как будто что-то могло измениться. Если бы на какую-то долю секунды Рамси его отпустил… Но он никогда не отпустит.  
 _Я хочу спрятаться, но вижу и чувствую только тебя.  
Что может быть хуже, чем у тебя же искать утешения?  
Только знать, что его не найти._  
Теон разглядывал выступающую вену на внутренней стороне руки Рамси. Закрыл глаза и сразу же открыл, испугавшись, что заснет.  
Джон вернулся из мира теней. Потому что Теон очень хотел, чтобы это было так. Потому что этот меч действительно способен собирать и преображать силу. Но это все ненадолго — Джон погибнет, как и остальные, или даже раньше, если осуществит свой план с камерой и цепью.  
Если Мелисандра права, Теон может спасти всех здесь. Для этого нужно только вонзить клинок в Рамси Болтона, который не приносил ему ничего, кроме боли и чувства падения. Решение, которое выглядело на первый взгляд очевидным. Что здесь может пойти не так.  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел Рамси в лицо. Оно не было полностью спокойным даже сейчас — вздрагивал угол рта, двигались под веками глаза. Рука Рамси лежала у Теона на плече. Как будто удерживала даже во сне.  
Все только и делали, что пытались использовать Теона так, как считали нужным.  
Красная жрица хотела убедить его в том, что единственный путь к свободе пролегал через ее план. В котором Теону нужно было взять у Рамси именно то, что тот так отчаянно пытался навязать. Убив его, Теон принял бы изуверские правила чужой игры. В которой сжигают людей и чардрева, а также используют как расходный материал тех, у кого слишком горячая кровь. Ожидаемые от Теона поступки уютно вмещались в готовую схему. Даже когда речь шла о выборе, выбор был предопределен. Кто не хочет превратиться в Героя? Предполагалось, что для такого, как Теон, стать кем-то другим — лучший подарок.  
Живой Рамси будет разрушать его и дальше. Заберет его волю и рассудок, цепляясь за ту телесную связь, из-за которой Теон до сих пор рассматривал его как единственного, с кем возможны прикосновения. После того, что случилось, Теон попробует заблудиться в собственном теле так, чтобы перестать себя узнавать. Тогда останется только замуровать дверь и обгрызть друг другу пальцы. Удобная капитуляция перед безумием. А когда, наконец, они умрут, от голода или растерзанные упырями, последним, что Теон запомнит, будет одиночество рядом с тем, кто не способен сочувствовать и лишил его последней защиты.  
Все повторилось уже не один раз. Закрученная воронка, где одно и то же на каждом новом витке — только еще больнее. И мы в самом центре — ублюдок и перевертыш.  
Теон всю жизнь ощущал, что его мучительно сносит куда-то, тащит волнами, а когда выбрасывает на песок, остается только задыхаться, не понимая, как это все получилось. Ощущал, что теряет равновесие. И вопрос только в том, куда падать. Вот и теперь он стоял над двумя безднами — можно шагнуть либо в одну сторону, либо в другую. Или взлететь.  
Теон подумал о зеленых полях и облачных замках своей юности.  
 _С Джоном у нас тоже есть игра: “я не Старк”.  
Я предам тебя, Джон Сноу.  
Чтобы поверить мне, нужно быть или Старком, или тем, кто не учится на ошибках._  
От Рамси нельзя отвязаться. Можно только сбежать. Так хорошо сбежать, чтобы он не нашел. А он найдет везде, даже на краю мира. Значит, есть только один путь — за край.  
Дрова в очаге догорели к рассвету. Вернее, к тому времени, когда должен был случиться рассвет, но из-за щелей в ставнях не проникало ни единого светлого луча. Теон посильнее закутался в одеяло. Ступни и ладони стыли. Единственным источником тепла был Рамси. Теон и раньше замечал, что его кожа чуть теплее, чем у других людей.  
 _Я хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь меня любил.  
Не потому что меня приятно ломать. Не потому что меня нельзя отпустить.  
А просто так._  
Теон выбрался из-под одеяла и тяжести его руки.  
Кровать скрипнула, напомнив о недавнем. Теон замер, не дыша, вслушиваясь в темноту. Но дыхание Рамси не сбилось. Тогда он бесшумно оделся, комком подцепил куртку и плащ, взял с лавки меч и выскользнул из спальни.  
На ходу заканчивая одеваться, неаккуратно и не глядя завязывая какие-то шнурки, он уже знал, что во всем замке есть только один человек, который может ему помочь — потому что между ними не было никакой игры.

Сэм Тарли открыл ему заспанный и растерянный. У него был такой взволнованный вид, что Теон понял — Сэм что-то слышал через дверь его комнаты. В этой связи Теон мог сказать только одно:  
\- Можно воспользоваться твоей библиотекой?  
Сэм округлил глаза:  
\- Что?..  
\- Да вот... Ищу что-нибудь почитать перед сном.  
Сэм отступил в сторону, глядя на него все с тем же испуганным удивлением.  
Книги из Староместа были тут, Теон сразу их узнал. Старые фолианты в бычьей коже среди чернильниц, вороньих перьев, склянок и банок с мазями. Одну такую банку Теон давеча выкрал.  
\- Сэм, я не заслужил этого, но ты всегда был мне хорошим товарищем, — сказал он. — Кроме Джона, ты один был добр ко мне. Поэтому я прошу тебя об услуге. Дай мне карту.  
Сэм замотал головой.  
\- Нет-нет, это нельзя. Джон запретил.  
Теон поднял бровь:  
\- А что, много было желающих ее взять?..  
Его взгляд уперся в свернутый трубкой пергамент в тубе из толстого стебля болотного хвоща — очень древние растения, которые нынче обмельчали. Когда-то, в пору, когда лютоволки и мамонты ходили по эту сторону Стены, они покрывали весь Перешеек, как деревья.  
Сэм поймал его взгляд, сделал шаг назад и загородил собой стол. Стол был большой, но и Сэм тоже немаленький.  
Теон приблизился. Губы Тарли дрогнули.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он несчастным голосом.  
\- Поплыву на скалы.  
\- Ты хочешь дернуть за рычаг? Нет.  
\- Я хочу сделать что-нибудь полезное, — сказал Теон.  
Это была только часть правды.  
Если всех тварей сбросит со Стены и передавит, это даст запас времени. Может быть, придет какая-то помощь. Джон не погибнет в этой камере.  
Рамси… Как следует подумать о последствиях не получалось. По крайней мере, уже ничего не подожжет ненароком.  
 _Потому что запал был у меня в руках. А меня больше не будет.  
Сбежать. Улететь. Все, что угодно.  
Мне больше нечего у тебя украсть. Только себя самого._  
\- Передай лорду-командующему… Нет, ничего не надо. Просто подожди, пока я поднимусь на Стену, а потом иди к нему. Пусть соберет всех в замке и ведет в подвалы. Джон лучше знает, что делать.  
\- Даже если тебя не раздавит прямо там, в камере, часть Стены просто осыплется у тебя под ногами.  
Теон вздохнул и взъерошил волосы, которые и так были в жутком беспорядке.  
\- Сэмвелл. Пожалуйста, сделай то, что я прошу.  
\- Нет! — звучало очень решительно. — Я прямо сейчас позову Джона.  
\- Не позовешь, — тихо сказал Теон.  
Сэм свел брови, а его рот стал формой похож на подкову.  
\- Красная женщина считает, что ты — Азор Ахай. И я верю в это. Зачем тебе так погибать? Так глупо! Ты поднял Джона из мертвых... Он — воин весны. А ты… — его глаза вдруг осветились каким-то озарением. — Это что, дракон из камня?..  
Теону было все равно.  
\- Да. Да, Сэм. Я — Азор Ахай. Теперь дай мне карту.  
\- Нет, ты врешь. Ты сам в это не веришь.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил? — Теон ухмыльнулся. — Если веришь, то все как будто по-настоящему, да?  
Казалось, что Сэм боится его. Теон предполагал, что выглядит сейчас страшно. С призрачно-белым лицом и такими же волосами, с распухшими губами и расширенными глазами в обводке синяков от недосыпа. И говорит пугающие, странные вещи.  
Он мог сказать что-то еще более пугающее.  
\- Ты говоришь, я вру. Хочешь, я скажу тебе правду?  
Сэм дрожал.  
\- Ты видел нас с Рамси Болтоном на вышке. И слышал, как он меня трахает.  
Сэм замотал головой.  
\- Нет! Я ничего такого не…  
\- Он делал это со мной и раньше. И пришел сюда, чтобы продолжить. Потому что хочет меня так, что я не могу дышать. Оказалось, чтобы стать Последним Героем, я должен его убить. А я с ним спал. И так заврался, что начал терять себя. Я этого не хочу. И не хочу быть орудием чужого бога. Я хочу быть… не знаю, собой.  
Сэм стоял неподвижно и только моргал, а на его лице застыло плачущее выражение.

Под Стеной бурлила мертвая каша. Одни тела наваливались на другие, другие на третьи, топча и ломая их, но те все равно продолжали копошиться, а сзади наползали и давили новые. Это было похоже на исполинский муравейник или прибой, полный морских рачков. По гладкой вертикальной поверхности, уходящей в эти страшные волны, передвигались пауки — зависали на нитях, обматывали кладки прозрачной слюдой.  
Теон сглотнул и отпрянул, когда начала кружиться голова.  
Камера находилась недалеко от северного края Стены, к востоку от Черного Замка. Теон руководствовался больше путаными объяснениями Сэма, чем картой, которую едва мог рассмотреть в мерцающем свете факела. Ледяную яму было бы трудно найти, если бы к ней не вели следы, оставленные отрядом Джона. Снега за эти сутки не выпало, и их еще не замело. Лед здесь был разбит мотыгами и растоплен костром, и возле кратера высилась куча прозрачных глыб. На дне ледяной выемки темнела крышка люка из прогнившего дерева в чугунной оплетке. Когда Теон дернул за кольцо, колодец открылся, и снизу поднялся ледяной пар.  
Вцепившись в перила одной рукой, а другой удерживая умирающий факел, Теон начал медленно спускаться по скользким ступенькам. Дозорные хорошо тут все разгребли, иначе ничего бы не получилось.  
Внизу было так холодно, словно сам воздух был как жидкий лед. Определить размеры гулкой камеры не получалось, свет выхватывал только ледяные потеки на стене, вдоль которой шел Теон, и колотый лед под ногами — наверное, Джон приказал его разбить, чтобы можно было передвигаться.  
Все это казалось не плодом человеческих рук, а творением каких-то древних богов. Камера была похожа на внутренности древнего чудовища. Теона трясло, но не только от холода. Холод даже бодрил. Сковывал тело, но делал голову до странности ясной.  
Огромный вал выходил откуда-то снизу, из ледяной пропасти, и оттуда же поднимались ржавые сочленения, едва различимые в темноте. Как будто внутри Стены прорастало гигантское дерево из металла. Тени сплетались, мешая все рассмотреть, но это уже не имело значения, потому что Теон увидел на уровне своего живота ручку ворота. Воткнув факел в ледяное крошево на полу, он взялся за рычаг обеими руками и надавил.  
Ладони в перчатках скользили и срывались из-за отсутствующих пальцев. Ничего не получалось. Ручка просто отказывалась двигаться.  
Ну конечно, всей этой конструкции сотни лет. Одному слабосильному человеку глупо было надеяться ее запустить.  
Теон навалился всем телом, думая о том, как глупо и отчаянно это выглядит. В конце концов он воткнул в лед меч и нажал на рычаг гардой, рассудив, что валирийская сталь должна быть прочной. А если даже эта проклятая штука сломается — туда ей и дорога.  
Что-то скрипнуло. Он надавил животом на рукоять меча, которую сжимал обеими руками. Сапоги заскользили, он уперся сильнее, найдя на полу место, где была разбита гладкая корка. Что-то поехало, вал дрогнул, качнулись скрытые в глубине базальтовые гири, закрутились невидимые шестерни, и сила малого толчка стала неостановимо увеличиваться, сотрясая и дробя лед.  
Теон отпрянул, выдернув меч. Меч даже не поцарапался, насколько можно было рассмотреть в факельном свете, прежде чем тот в последний раз дрогнул и погас.  
Теперь все шло само собой. Снизу поднялся нарастающий гул, как будто проснувшееся чудовище зевало. Пол под ногами стал трястись и ходить ходуном, а потом раздался треск — так трещат стены деревянных домов на лютом морозе. Камера разрушалась.  
Чтобы не умирать в полной темноте, Теон двинулся к выходу. Туда, где виднелся над головой серый квадрат люка. Снаружи послышалось какое-то движение, и Теон покрепче перехватил меч, который все еще не выпускал из руки. Может быть, перед смертью получится зарубить пару растревоженных пауков, которые сейчас, наверное, поднимутся на Стену целой лавиной.  
Правда, драться сейчас не хотелось. Хотелось постоять спокойно. Может быть, даже посидеть на краю Стены.  
Теон вылез из люка, выкарабкался из ямы. И вздрогнул, перехватывая обеими руками меч — еще раньше, чем понял и узнал.  
Стена трещала, все вокруг было сумеречно-серым, а на дрожащем льду стоял Рамси. Под его плащом белела незашнурованная рубаха, кое-как заправленная в штаны. Мелкая ледяная взвесь оседала у него на голой груди и тут же поднималась паром. Контур его лица выглядел жестче и острее, чем обычно, челюсти были сжаты так, что выступили желваки на скулах. Темные волосы трепало порывами ветра.

Теон шарахнулся в сторону, двигаясь в обход горы колотого льда.  
Он понял, что успел отвыкнуть от этого ужасного свежующего взгляда Рамси, и в Черном Замке боялся как-то не всерьез, не в полную силу. Все зырканья и гримасы последних дней разом показались Теону не такими уж страшными.  
Теперь Рамси озверел по-настоящему.  
Боги, сколько можно, заныл какой-то голос в голове.  
 _Я снова сбежал, и теперь… То, что обычно бывает.  
У него есть охотничий нож. Висит на поясе под полой плаща, и как только он до меня доберется… Он испоганит болью конец моей жизни._  
Надо было подумать о том, что Рамси просто не переживет еще одного бегства. А вместе с ним не переживет и он. Но Теон надеялся успеть и сделать все по-своему. Он не учел, что Рамси слишком хорошо умел охотиться на людей. А его след мог взять всегда.  
Рамси смотрел, и Теон почувствовал давление, похожее на плотную волну встречного воздуха, которая касается лица, когда скачешь галопом. Только сейчас этот воздух был сухой и горячий, невзирая на мороз вокруг.  
 _Ты смотрел на меня совсем по-другому, а после этого готов меня растерзать.  
Наверное, я тоже как-то на тебя смотрел._  
\- Я не думал, что ты можешь наврать так, — сказал Рамси негромко, но Теон слышал каждое слово со странной ясностью, невзирая на то, что трещал лед, а Стена утробно шумела под ними. Лучше бы Рамси начал орать.  
Теон сглотнул и, собрав все силы, проговорил:  
\- Ты сам меня попросил, помнишь?  
\- Да. Но я думал, что будет по-другому.  
\- Как, например? — спросил Теон.  
На что он мог раскатывать эти свои губы?.. Он сам просил соврать. А дальше ему было все равно.  
Его не интересовали чужие мотивы. Теон просто не знал, до какой степени не интересовали.  
Пока Рамси не сказал:  
\- Я думал, что не проснусь.  
Под ногами содрогнулся лед, и Теон покачнулся.  
\- Ты знал?..  
\- Да.  
\- Почему ты притворился, что не понял?  
\- Потому что ты со мной трахался, — просто ответил Рамси. — Я решил, что меняю свою жизнь на это.  
За спиной что-то оглушительно затрещало, загрохотало. Наверное, откололся и поехал вниз кусок Стены. Глаза Рамси приковывали к месту, и обернуться не получилось.  
Иллюзий у Рамси больше не осталось. Он все знал. Знал, когда… “Я хотел медленно”. Хотел урвать побольше.  
 _Хотел умереть из-за меня. Последний способ привязать меня к себе._  
Теон вышвырнул его из последних часов своей жизни, выбрав именно ту форму, которая ранила Рамси больше всего — побег из остывающей постели.  
 _За это он отнял у меня последние минуты свободы._  
Теон хотел сказать, что не убил его, потому что не смог. Но знал, что Рамси не поймет и не поверит, поскольку сам не умеет жалеть других. А сейчас и вовсе сошел с ума от ярости и отчаяния. Рамси коснулся рукой ледяной глыбы, и его ладонь погрузилась в лед, протопив его, как нагретый нож — масло. Он этого не заметил.  
\- Уходи, — попросил Теон, конвульсивно сжимая рукоять тяжелого меча. — Я столько раз тебя об этом просил. Больше не буду. Отпусти меня. Дай мне остаться одному. Может быть, еще успеешь к лестнице.  
Рамси даже не взглянул на меч. И лестницей не интересовался.  
Твердь под ногами сотрясалась и дрожала. Из-за края Стены донесся скрип и скрежет потревоженных тварей, которые метались вокруг сбитых кладок. Лед под ногами Теона треснул, и по нему протянулась трещина. Он шагнул назад, и трещина разошлась длинным зигзагообразным разломом. Такие узкие ледяные пасти раскрывались везде вокруг, сплетаясь в причудливые узоры. Рамси оказался отделен от него провалом в несколько футов шириной. Глянув вниз, Теон не увидел дна.  
Рамси на ледяные разломы не смотрел. Он смотрел на Теона.  
\- Я знаю, куда ты бежишь. Со стены Винтерфелла или с этой Стены... Ты настолько не хочешь меня, что готов себя похоронить. Сдохнуть, лишь бы не рядом со мной! Как это может быть?! Как, если я знаю, что ты _мой_?!  
Стена вокруг стала неровной. Тут и там вспучивались горбы и белые хребты. Участок над вырубленной внутри камерой начал медленно проседать. За спиной у Теона еще один огромный ледяной пласт дрогнул и поехал вниз.  
Глыбы под ногами с грохотом съехались, и Рамси шагнул по ним к Теону, как по ледяному мосту, порывисто и отчаянно рванувшись вперед. На протяжении всего времени, что они знали друг друга, Рамси только и делал, что на него кидался. Наверное, он не мог бороться с собой в этом, даже если очень хотел. Движения хищника были тем, что им управляло.  
Рамси ударил еще до того, как до него добрался, еще не коснувшись. Теона хлестнуло как плетью. Это ощущалось как смесь боли, острой и жестокой, пронизывающей все тело, и возбуждения, почти болезненной похоти. Чувство было таким сильным и резким, что Теон зажмурился и вскинул руки к животу, пытаясь защититься. Это было первой реакцией, которым он всегда отвечал на такое поведение Рамси. Схема движений, которая оттиском легла на все их сближения. Так было всегда. Только сейчас у Теона в руках был меч.  
Мелкая снежная пыль взвилась в воздухе, словно началась метель. Боль отхлынула так же быстро, как и накатилась. Только укололи лицо мельчайшие острые льдинки, как крошечные иглы.  
Когда он открыл глаза, лицо Рамси было совсем рядом. Почти спокойное.  
Теон медленно опустил глаза.  
 _Ты меня выследил. И опять пришел за мной.  
Я не хотел. Я так все хорошо придумал.  
А ты все испортил. Как обычно._  
Между ними был только клинок. Лезвие примерно на четверть вошло Рамси в солнечное сплетение. Он протянул руку к лицу Теона, и пальцы схватили воздух. Рамси качнулся еще немного вперед, насаживаясь на меч в этой попытке до него дотянуться. И еще.  
Глядя, как он движется по лезвию, Теон понял, что поседел бы, если бы и так не был седым.  
Рамси начал медленно клониться в сторону. Он был тяжелый и увлекал Теона вниз. Когда он начал падать на колени, Теон, все еще удерживая рукоять, опустился на лед рядом с ним.  
\- Хочу, не хочу… Как я могу не быть с тобой, — прошептал Теон. — Ты мой.  
Рот Рамси дрогнул, но вместо слов выплеснулась струйка крови. Его пальцы вцепились Теону в плечо. Пронзенный почти насквозь, он все еще жил. Наверное, он слышал. Только сказать уже ничего не мог. Кровь заполнила трещины на его губах.  
Теон сглотнул, глядя, как по подбородку Рамси стекает красная капля, и продолжил:  
\- А я — твой. Всегда. Вообще. Где угодно. До конца моих дней. Это вряд ли… долго…  
Пальцы тряслись. Кристальная ясность морозной камеры ушла из разума. Сменилась жарким беспорядком. Ледяная пыль растаяла, превратившись в воду.  
Рамси сжимал его рукав. Его распахнутые глаза казались очень большими. Теон видел в них себя — два маленьких отражения в сузившихся зрачках. Окровавленные губы приоткрылись, с них беззвучно сорвался первый, оторвавшийся от имени, слог.  
 _Боги, почему ты не умираешь.  
Почему ты все еще не…  
Почему._  
Все уже случилось, подумал Теон. Уже случилось. Теперь можно только закончить.  
Он покрепче перехватил рукоять и вонзил клинок глубже, заводя под ребра, чтобы достать до сердца. В этот момент он не думал ни про Красный меч, ни про разваливающуюся под ногами Стену. Голова Рамси прижалась к его плечу, и Теон, стащив зубами перчатку, взял его за затылок. Прижав его голову к своей груди, Теон выдернул лезвие.  
Что-то неуловимо изменилось — не в мире, а в нем самом, и Теон понял, что Рамси перестал дышать. Хватка на рукаве разжалась. Из тела Рамси ушло напряжение, осталась только податливая тяжесть. Левой рукой Теон все еще перебирал его волосы.  
Осталась только одна вещь, которая имела значение. Теон то забывал о ней, то снова вспоминал. Сосредоточиться было трудно.  
Что-то о твоих клинках, которые остры. Что-то о том, проклят ли я.  
Опустив Рамси на спину, Теон, уже не вполне понимая, что делает, откинул в сторону полу его плаща, пошарил по бедру. Наткнулся на рукоять ножа. Понял, что надеялся там его не найти. Или боялся не найти.  
У Рамси на груди расползалось темное пятно, окрашивая рубашку. От раны шел пар.  
Теперь Теон заметил, как вокруг все грохочет. В сером тумане, сотканном из ледяной взвеси, соскальзывали в пропасть поломанные катапульты.  
Он медленно поднялся, чувствуя движение ворочающегося под ногами льда, и двинулся к краю Стены. Меч в его руке был теплым, почти горячим. Теону показалось, что он похож на гигантскую пиявку. Лезвие роняло капли на лед, и там, где они падали, появлялись дымящиеся отверстия.  
За краем было сплошное месиво. Ровная гладкая поверхность была покорежена и ощетинилась уступами. По этим уступам метались пауки. На Стене все еще висело несколько кладок, покачивались сплетенные из льдистых нитей коконы, в которых можно было разглядеть фрагменты человеческих тел. В оползнях вяло шевелились упыри.  
Теон глянул вниз, на невнятное копошение, затянутое белой пылью, на Зачарованный лес в тумане, на небо, глухое, как запертые двери. И воткнул острие меча в колеблющийся лед у себя под ногами.

Раздался треск, и по льду побежала трещина. Но вместо того, чтобы разойтись и поглотить его, она начала наполняться кровью. Теон растерянно смотрел, как кровь окрашивает лед. Стало как будто светлее, хотя где источник света, было непонятно.  
Кровь все прибывала. Ее было уже куда больше, чем могло натечь с меча. Больше, чем могло быть в венах у одного человека. Потекло через край Стены.  
Машина в Стене захрипела и остановилась, захлебнувшись. Наверное, в механизм попала глыба льда. Либо он в самом деле безвозвратно проржавел. Или вихрь силы, который стремительно нарастал вокруг Теона, погасил все остальные процессы.  
Мокрые соломенные часовые возле скорпионов воспламенились. Стремительно светлело, и только теперь Теон понял, что светится кровь. Со Стены хлестал уже настоящий поток. Он расползался и ширился, вопреки всем законам движения жидкостей, потому что это была уже не жидкость. Это был жидкий огонь. Теон вскрикнул, отрывая руки от рукояти меча, так она нагрелась.  
Вся Стена под ним превратилась в сплошной поток огня. Это было похоже на лаву вулкана. Ледяные кладки испарились, пауки вспыхнули и сгорели с отчаянным треском и скрежетом, мертвецы начали превращаться в факелы, а потом их накрыло сплошным потоком, и все затянул пар. Зачарованный лес на краю опушки осветился и начал гореть.  
От поднимающегося снизу горячего воздуха стало больно дышать. Преображенная кровь была зримой, обжигающей, и в то же время бесплотной. Поток чистой силы.  
Теон даже не успел испугаться, когда нестерпимый жар окутал его со всех сторон. Чувствуя, что легкие вот-вот начнут сгорать изнутри, Теон покачнулся на скользком оплывающем льду, и схватился за раскаленную рукоять меча. И тут страх ушел.  
Вдох, который уже не мог, не должен был случиться, стал естественным, как будто Теон только и делал, что дышал в жерле вулкана. Прикосновение, от которого обуглилась бы любая плоть, прошло бесследно, а выскользнувший из ледяного уступа меч больше не был тяжелым. Пальцы на руках налились силой, и ему почудилось, что на рукояти сжались и те, которых не было.  
Через тело Теона проходил поток, пригвождая его к ледяному краю. Волосы стали подниматься дыбом. От каждого волоска тянулась нитью маленькая молния. Сияющие серпы отпечатались на внутренней стороне век.  
В этот миг он увидел то, что происходит на многие мили вокруг, словно смотрел внутренним взором во все стороны сразу. В пропитанных пряным дымом покоях Красная жрица метнулась к очагу, и ее глаза полыхнули тяжелым багряным восторгом. Джон Сноу схватился за перила лестницы, оступившись на обледенелых ступенях, пытаясь успеть, но уже зная, что не успевает. Далеко к югу от Стены Русе Болтон, разбуженный многоголосым собачьим воем, сел в постели, одной рукой нащупав возле себя клинок, а другую положив на живот спящей жены. Где-то в чаще леса вздрогнули ветви, и из сплетения красных листьев глянули испуганные детские глаза. А за ущельями, за Кулаком первых людей, за перевалами, где не бывало человека уже тысячи лет, там, откуда полз белый холод, шевельнулся в толще ледника кто-то очень древний, безымянный и бесконечно чужой. Теон ощутил его ледяное дыхание, от которого воздух превращался в молочный туман.  
И что-то похожее на нить, которая протянулась между ними.  
Там высились какие-то хрупкие и прочные постройки с прозрачными стенами. Сумеречные армии стояли под мертвыми грозовыми облаками, наполненными градом. Ковалось оружие в горнах, полных голубого пламени, от прикосновения к которому все живое превратилось бы в стекло. Кости огромного чужака, управлявшего всем этим, прорастали куда-то в глубину, через слои мертвой породы, через мерзлые останки мамонтов и каких-то огромных тварей, чью поступь давно забыла земля.  
Там было много всего, чего Теон не мог осмыслить и понять, потому что лавина образов захлестнула его, и все путалось, смешивалось и распирало сознание. Но он ясно почувствовал одно.  
Там, в мире Льда, не было ненависти или стремления уничтожить, только самодвижная сила, похожая на ту, что заставляет расти кристаллы соли в заливах, что велит сталактитам и сталагмитам тянуться друг к другу, пока те не превратятся в единый каменный столб. Природный закон движения пузырьков в воде, капель, падающих в траву, отливов и приливов.  
Зима не шла войной на мир лета. Просто что-то в мире разладилось, вышло из-под контроля, и равновесие сломалось.  
Холод ждал, что Последний Герой двинется ему навстречу. Этого ждали все.  
Огонь не спрашивает и не рассуждает, он просто пожирает, оставляя после себя ожоги и раны. Если он захватит мир, останутся только угли.  
 _Я бы хотел что-то выбрать сам. И не ошибиться._  
 _Я не желаю тебе зла_ , сказал он в Застенье. Ты пролил Холод в мир людей, а я уронил на твою сторону Огонь. То, чем мы обменялись.  
Если в самом деле есть тот, кто породил этот меч, я не буду служить ему. И я не буду драться на этой войне. Здесь нет правых и виноватых, а я — не тот, кто будет сжигать, пока не останется ничего. И Красным мечом я владеть не хочу.  
Мелисандра говорила, что он сможет плавить камни. Может быть, расплавит и сам себя.  
Стена стекала вниз, и все заволакивал пар. Если бы не волна незримого пламени, которая шла через его тело, Теон сжег бы себе легкие одним вздохом. Одежда на нем дымилась.  
Он сделал шаг к скользкому краю, который торчал теперь длинным уступом. Снизу было сплошное море пара и огня. Теон вытянул руку с мечом, обращенным лезвием вниз. Рукав начал тлеть. Теон прошептал несколько слов и разжал пальцы.  
Внизу полыхнуло так, словно взорвалась маленькая звезда. Вспышка, похожая на гриб, поднялась снизу, и Теон отпрянул, закрывая рукой глаза, поскользнулся и упал, покатившись назад по талому льду. Горячая волна прошла над его головой.  
Чужая сила покидала его тело, сгорая в огненном тайфуне. Он прополз еще немного по талой воде и наткнулся на тело Рамси. Его глаза были все еще открыты. В них отражалось движение нагретого воздуха и плыли облака пара. Зрачки сжались в темные точки. Теон провел рукой по его векам, опуская их. Может быть, дело было в странном освещении, но что-то в чертах Рамси разгладилось. Без своего беспокойного взгляда, который искал и преследовал даже когда Рамси спал, он был похож на обычного парня. Только мертвого.  
Его плащ горел. Теон лег прямо в это пламя.  
Сверху проходили волны дрожащего воздуха, и в центре льда и огня он закрыл глаза. Лед под его телом треснул, пласт поехал, и Теона утянуло вниз, в холодное крошево прозрачных осколков. Что-то тяжелое навалилось сверху, и все пропало.

Теон вдохнул. Воздух горчил.  
В груди все было стеснено, как после погружения на глубину. Свет резал сжатые веки. Странно было, что глаза вообще уцелели. Он вслепую провел рукой и схватился за влажную шерстяную ткань.  
\- Теон! Теон, очнись.  
\- Дышит?  
\- Да!  
Теон прижал ладонь к лицу, ожидая, что обожженная кожа сойдет. Но лицо было прежним, и даже боли не было. Ладонь, которую он совал в огонь, тоже ощущалась нормально. Медленно убрав руку, Теон увидел Джона Сноу.  
Выглядел Джон так себе. Он был весь мокрый. Его лоб был в поту, волосы слиплись, а одежда казалась уже не черной, а белой от ледяных крошек и снежной пыли. И все это таяло на глазах, потому что на Стене было тепло, как летом. Руки у него были в свежих царапинах.  
\- Мы тебя откопали.  
Глянув за его плечо, Теон увидел Сэма, который шмыгал носом и часто моргал, сжимая ручку ледоруба. А дальше виднелось светлеющее небо. Оно было все еще затянуто серыми тучами, но странный сумрак, превращавший день в ночь, рассеялся. Воздух из мглистого стал прозрачным. Сумрачное северное утро, только и всего.  
\- Теон, ты меня слышишь?  
Он кивнул и попробовал ответить. В горле что-то захрипело. Там все было словно в копоти, как старый дымоход изнутри. Теон начал кашлять и кашлял долго, пока Сэм не хлопнул его по спине.  
\- Д-да…  
\- Здесь было что-то невероятное, — сказал Джон, забрасывая руку Теона себе на шею и пытаясь его поднять. — Ты можешь идти?  
\- Не знаю...  
Теон, обвисая на нем, огляделся. Стену словно перепахало исполинским плугом — везде высились, сталкиваясь и залезая друг на друга, острые обломки, как во время ледохода на реке, а ближе к северному краю Стена была как оплавленный воск. В яме, откуда Теона извлекли, лежали глыбы льда и стояла талая вода, как весной. Больше там ничего не было.  
\- Я видел, как тебя завалило, — сказал Джон, ставя его на ноги. — Мы не могли подойти, потому что было трудно дышать. Даже воздух светился и горел. А потом все разом пропало… Здесь только что был огромный разлом. Сошелся, как пасть. Я не знаю, как ты выжил. — Джон заглянул ему в лицо, словно не узнавая. — Наверное, Азор Ахай может…  
\- Нет никакого Ахая, — прошептал Теон. — Только я.  
Сэм, глядя на него с каким-то священным ужасом, сказал:  
\- Небо светлеет. Это же ты сделал. Ты что, сражался с Великим Иным?..  
Теон вспомнил, что нечто подобное, в самом деле, происходило. Какая-то сумятица видений у него в голове. Сейчас возвращаться к этим ощущениям было тяжело и странно, потому что нечем было их вспомнить. У Последнего Героя были, помимо человеческих, какие-то другие органы чувств.  
\- Я отказался… Говорил с тем, что было там… И оно ушло…  
Боги, можно же было просто попросить. Это никому не приходило в голову.  
Теон боялся, что начав говорить, уже не остановится.  
\- Сэм… — прошептал он. — Ты меня заложил. Кто-то должен был это сделать.  
\- Нет, ничего такого. Я подождал, как ты сказал… Только, может, чуть меньше, — Тарли виновато развел руками. — Джон отвел всех в червоточины. А потом решил подняться за тобой. Ну… и я тоже.  
\- А всегда говорил, что трус...  
Сэм снова сделал какой-то неловкий жест, задев ледорубом собственное колено.  
Теон обернулся к Джону.  
\- Ты меня спас.  
\- Ты меня тоже,— сказал тот. — Это нормально. Люди так делают. А еще ты, похоже, спас всех нас.  
Теон постоянно проваливался куда-то в черноту, и когда приходил в себя, чувствовал плечи Джона и Сэма, и видел край бледного неба.  
В очередной раз он очнулся уже на лестнице, и Джон тащил его на себе. Теон поднял голову и увидел, что покров мглы в небе разломился, и через просвет в облаках упал солнечный луч, косой и тонкий, как лезвие. Внизу лежал Черный Замок — россыпь строений, разбросанных за деревянными баррикадами. Белый туман рассеялся. Поле перед замком было по-прежнему покрыто телами, но это были просто мертвые тела.  
Теон отодвинулся от Джона, и попробовал идти сам, цепляясь за его плечо. Сэм ушел вперед, его тяжелые, чуть неуверенные шаги слышались на ступеньках ниже. Джон повернул голову, глядя на дыру в небе, и его глаза вспыхнули, стали совсем прозрачными на просвет. Джон укрылся ладонью, как козырьком, затеняя лицо.  
Теон покачнулся, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Джон поймал его, удерживая в вертикальном положении. Теон смотрел на него так, что Джон, наверное, почувствовал себя обязанным сказать что-то успокаивающее.  
\- Еще немного осталось, — сказал он. — Несколько пролетов.  
Теон кивнул. Потом зачем-то кивнул еще раз. И повис у него на шее, цепляясь за его плащ, прижался лицом к воротнику.  
 _Получилось. Теперь получилось._  
\- Джон!  
\- Что?  
От Джона пахло ледниковой водой, волчьей шкурой и дубами Винтерфелла.  
\- Джон. Джон.  
Теон сжал его воротник, путаясь пальцами в черном меху. И разрыдался так, как не плакал, наверное, с самого детства. Как будто весь мир, который до этого был развернут спиной, повернулся к нему и ударил. Остро впился в него. Это было ужасно больно и очень свежо. Что-то, копившееся в душе очень давно, выходило наружу с этими слезами. Слезы заливали его лицо, пропитывая и без того мокрый воротник Джона. Теон почти скулил, то и дело переходя на истерический кашель.  
\- Ну что ты, что ты, — забормотал Джон, который выглядел ошарашенным.  
\- Простите, — Теон шмыгнул носом. — Прости меня. Я тебя обманул.  
\- Перестань.  
\- Ты сказал, что я… предам твое доверие, — прошептал Теон срывающимся голосом.  
\- Теперь это не важно, — сказал Джон. — После такого пожара…  
\- Мне важно. Ты… злишься? — спросил он в нос, потому что все заложило и забило.  
Лицо у Джона было растерянное. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Теон так рыдал. Он вообще не видел рыдающего Теона. В Винтерфелле тот не позволял ему видеть своих слез, даже если случались скверные минуты. А в Черный Замок Теон попал уже другим, как будто под ледяной коркой. Теперь что-то треснуло, поехало и растопилось.  
Джон покачал головой. Он не верил, что человек, который только что вызвал огненную бурю, поджег Стену и остановил ледяной рок Вестероса, плачет навзрыд и спрашивает, сердится ли он.  
Его лопатки ходили ходуном, и Джон положил руку ему на спину, останавливая их подергивания.  
\- Я очень зол. Не потому, что ты мне наврал. А потому что решил очень глупо умереть.  
\- Да. Я ценный. Я умею… брать крепости и… быть Ахаем.  
Слезы потекли с новой силой.  
Теон просто не мог остановиться, думая о том, какой он неустойчивый, двуличный и совершенно запутавшийся. Но при этом они поднялись на Стену, чтобы его забрать.  
\- Я вообще не верил во все это, — пожал плечами Джон. — Ну какой из тебя Ахай?  
\- Никакой…  
Теон начал смеяться.  
\- Ну что ты будешь делать, — Джон посмотрел растерянно. — Все, хватит. Перестань, в конце концов!  
Он взял его за плечи и встряхнул, и Теон захлебнулся звуками, природы которых сам уже не понимал. Успокоиться получилось только после того, как Джон чувствительно шарахнул его спиной о деревянный столб. Теон разом замолчал, и только прыгали губы. Джон посмотрел на это, а потом снова привлек Теона к себе, вернув прикосновение меха, в котором можно было спрятать лицо. Теон продолжал плакать, но уже почти беззвучно.  
Это продолжалось, пока Сэм не вернулся за ними. Глядя, как Теон стоит, уткнувшись в воротник лорда-командующего, он ничего не сказал. Наверное, потому что видел и не такое.  
Оставшуюся часть лестницы Теон прошел уже почти самостоятельно. И свалился только у ее подножия.

Сводчатый потолок уходил вверх каменным скелетом. На прокопченном выцветшем гобелене поднималась в темное небо стая воронов. Теон какое-то время смотрел на этих вышитых воронов, прежде чем вспомнил, где находится. Это случалось с ним каждый раз после пробуждения — несколько секунд уходили на то, чтобы понять, где он и кто он такой.  
Вдох. Выдох.  
 _Это я. Только я._  
\- Теон?..  
Он пошевелился. Повернул голову, щурясь. Через узкое окошко, забранное в чугунный переплет, проникали солнечные лучи. Койка скрипнула, когда Джон сел на край. Он рассматривал Теона напряженно.  
\- Тебе снился кошмар?  
Теон покачал головой. Откашлялся.  
\- Теперь мне снятся другие сны.  
В свою спальню он отказался возвращаться, молча и намертво вцепившись Джону в рукав, и тот уступил ему кушетку в своем кабинете за кузницей. Здесь, в здании арсенала, Теон чувствовал себя странно. Рядом столько клинков и все они… ничего не значат.  
Последние три дня Теон запомнил плохо. Иногда он просыпался и заставал кого-то рядом. Чаще всего, Джона. Приходил Сэм, пытался его расспросить, а потом писал какие-то длинные письма в Старомест.  
С расспросами сначала получалось не очень. После припадка на лестнице Теон перестал разговаривать. Больше суток он молчал и не реагировал на внешние раздражители. Был занят тем, что считал воронов на гобелене, но каждый раз их количество оказывалось разным. Он скользил взглядом по вещам — укрытое шкурой резное кресло, доставшееся Джону в наследство от Мормонта, перья и склянка с чернилами на столе, оружейный сундук, пустая птичья клетка. В какой-то момент Сэм начал светить ему в глаза лампадой, проверяя что-то в его зрачках, и Теон вполне внятно попросил не капать на него маслом.  
Cэм посмотрел на него как-то очень пристально, будто не узнавая. Теона это не удивляло, он тоже себя не узнавал.  
\- Твое лицо, — сказал Сэм. — Что-то с ним не так.  
Неужели все-таки слезло?.. Рамси хотел содрать его. Наверное, как маску. Кровь, жилы, белые глазные яблоки, последняя искренность.  
Теон коснулся пальцами скулы. Скула была на месте, шрам на ней — тоже.  
\- А что?..  
Сэм нахмурился, размышляя, а потом вдруг смутился.  
\- Ничего плохого. Наоборот.  
Он протянул Теону отполированный поднос. Заглянув в него, тот не увидел ничего нового.  
После этого речь вернулась. Теон не знал, что с ней делать. Потренировался шепотом на своем имени. С именем все было в порядке. Иногда он возвращался к этому упражнению — когда не мог больше думать о том, видел ли Рамси лезвие.  
 _Как можно не заметить хренов длинный меч. Как можно заметить и…_  
Не стало больше ничего — ни ощущения присутствия, ни стука пульса через стены, ни его невидимых прикосновений. Чувство пустоты казалось не таким уж плохим вариантом, когда он думал о том, как сильно эта отсутствующая часть может болеть.  
Джон взял со стола кубок с каким-то подогретым отваром и протянул ему:  
\- Выпей это.  
Теон сделал пару глотков и вернул чашу. Откинул одеяло до пояса, провел по плечам руками.  
Вроде бы никаких повреждений, и это было странно и даже невероятно. Он стоял среди чудовищного жара, оказался в огне, а потом его раздавило ледяной тяжестью. И все-таки он был цел — почти.  
Из одежды на нем была только разодранная до пупка рубаха. Он смутно помнил, как Сэм его раздевал, и Джон тоже был рядом. Джон все это видел, не мог не видеть. Не только содержимое его штанов и старые шрамы, но и свежие отметины. Царапины на спине и боках, следы от пальцев на бедрах.  
При этом после Стены на теле Теона не осталось ни единого ожога или ушиба.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что я разучился удивляться, — прокомментировал это Джон, бегло прижав руку к собственной шее, где след кинжала стал из черного уже обычным старым шрамом.  
Теон невольно повторил его движение, скользнув пальцами по выцветающим синякам под челюстью.  
\- ...А потом понимаю, что не разучился, — закончил Джон. — Даже волосы… Ты вообще не горишь?  
Теон слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Сейчас я как все. Надеюсь… А тогда я был… Ты знаешь. Им.  
\- И как это, быть Воином Света?  
Теон задумался. Ответа у него не было. Он ко всему этому не стремился. Очередная волна, которая навалилась и потащила его. Только в этот раз он нашел силы со всей определенностью сказать “нет”. Надо было научиться говорить это раньше.  
 _Отец, я не буду грабить деревни. Гелмарр, я не буду брать Винтерфелл. Леди Мелисандра, я не стану держать у себя этот меч._  
Только все эти люди были здесь не при чем. Разбираться нужно было с самим собой. Он смог сделать это только где-то в сердце огня. После того, как уже слишком многое случилось.  
\- Не могу объяснить… Я знаю только, что сила была во мне какое-то время. И не дала мне умереть. Наверное, в этом был какой-то смысл.  
\- В том, чтобы жить? В этом всегда есть смысл.  
Теон не ответил, и Джон продолжил:  
\- Ты думаешь, все так просто может закончиться? Иные не вернутся?  
\- Ничего не может закончиться просто, — заметив, что все еще рассеянно водит рукой по шее и ключицам, Теон прервал свое занятие, хотя и не был уверен, что успел раньше, чем это стало выглядеть не вполне пристойно. — Но я больше в это не играю. Кто знает… мир большой, источников силы много. Кто-то другой может вызвать холод снова. И подраться с ним, если уж ему так хочется.  
Теон не был уверен, что понимает все правильно. Но какое-то остаточное внутреннее чувство подсказывало ответ. Когда магия Огня пришла к магии Холода, что-то, бывшее в мире разомкнутым, сомкнулось — иллюзия равновесия, которая не сможет длиться вечно. Капли всегда испаряются на солнце, а снег укрывает траву. Что-то в мире еще сместится. Но не сейчас.  
Джон почесал в затылке, запустив ладонь в густую черную шевелюру.  
\- С Красной жрицей творится что-то дикое, — поделился он. — Ты бы слышал, как она кричала. Я не думал, что она может быть такой. Я не пустил ее к тебе.  
\- Спасибо.  
Теон сел на постели, скрестив ноги под одеялом. Голова немного кружилась и была налита тупой болью. Наверное, из-за того, что он слишком много спал. Он длинно потянулся, хрустнув суставами.  
\- Прости, я испортил твою Стену. Что там сейчас?..  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Никто такого не видел прежде, даже старики. Ледяную камеру завалило, все перепахано... Северная часть стала как стекло во время выплавки. Теперь там огромные замороженные водопады. Все очень быстро погасло. Быстрее, чем развалилась вся Стена. Это был странный огонь.  
\- Странный, — бесцветно отозвался Теон.  
\- Мы двое суток распечатывали тоннель, а потом вышли на ту сторону, — начал рассказывать Джон. — Снег растаял на пару миль. Вся опушка перед лесом выгорела, и часть деревьев обуглилась. Но я видел свежий вереск и ростки зимовок в корнях. Знаешь, такие алые цветы, растут в Застенье… Снова вылезли, как будто вернулась осень. Или это весна.  
Теон опять откинулся на свернутые шкуры. Ему показалось на миг, что все вороны улетели со шпалеры. Пальцы запутались в одеяле.  
\- Вы не нашли его тело?  
Джон покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Он провалился в ледяную трещину, а потом она сошлась. Пусть там и покоится. Ты так и не сказал, что именно случилось... Но, учитывая все его преступления, ублюдок получил лучший конец, чем заслужил.  
\- Не называй его так.  
\- Я думал, ты перестал его бояться.  
\- Перестал, — согласился Теон.  
Джон взглянул на него искоса и быстро, а потом отвернулся.  
Горечь, которую Теон испытал, отбросив полу плаща Рамси и обнаружив там нож, превышала все пределы понятного. Как будто можно было надеяться на что-то другое. Хуже было бы, только не окажись там ножа.  
\- Джон… Можно, я посплю?  
Какая-то часть отмерла. То разрастание под сердцем. Пусть даже это был чужой орган, насильно вживленный в его тело. Но пророс он глубоко, потому что его держали наросшие собственные кровеносные сосуды.  
Всегда. Вообще. Где угодно.  
Теон пытался понять, простирается ли это “где угодно” на места по ту сторону жизни.  
После визита Джона пришел Атлас — принес хлеба и тушеного мяса с луком. Волосы Атласа были стянуты на затылке тесьмой. Темные глаза посверкивали любопытством.  
В последнее время посмотреть на Теона стало интересно всем. Даже тем дозорным, кто раньше не обращал на него внимания или брезгливо морщился. Теон никого, кроме Джона и Сэма, видеть не хотел, но Атлас был вхож на правах стюарда.  
Если верить Джону, после того, как он притащил Теона со Стены, Мелисандра устроила здесь настоящую истерику по поводу отречения пробудившегося Последнего Героя. И все-таки она не отрицала того, что солнце вышло, а нежить отступила именно благодаря Теону. Наверное, теперь все ждали от него каких-то чудес. Например, воспламенения предметов. Или что в следах его сапог прорастут цветы.  
Атлас стоял и не уходил. Теон вздохнул, удерживая миску на коленях. Смотреть, как он ест, было вовсе не обязательно. Зато мясо было нежным и куда симпатичнее конины.  
\- Это что, зайчатина? — спросил Теон.  
\- Ага, — ответил Атлас гордо.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Странное дело, зайцы выбежали на горелую пустошь за Стеной. Греются там. Земля еще теплая. Я сам подстрелил и приготовил, — похвастался Атлас.  
\- Спасибо.  
Когда он, наконец, ушел, Теон отставил на прикроватную тумбочку ополовиненную миску.  
Пепел. Удобрение почвы.  
Он лег и снова натянул на себя одеяло.  
 _“Спокойной ночи, Теон”._

Джон снова его разбудил, когда падающий через окно луч был косым и рыжеватым. Теон не знал, сколько прошло времени — больше суток или несколько часов. Вроде бы он просыпался и засыпал снова. Джон уселся в резное кресло возле кушетки.  
\- Сколько ты собираешься еще тут лежать? Сэм говорит, ты не ранен, — он чуть запнулся. — Я имею в виду, ничего нового. И я сам вижу, что ты выглядишь… — Джон задумался и думал долго. — Хорошо.  
Теон дернул плечом. Несмотря на то, что оценка Джона звучала на удивление искренне, он не очень поверил. Но все это не имело значения. То, как он выглядит или не выглядит, не придавало ему желания подняться.  
\- Ты не можешь провести в кровати всю жизнь.  
\- Почему?.. — спросил Теон с легким любопытством.  
\- Хотя бы потому, что это моя кровать.  
\- У тебя есть другая, в спальне. Или ты хочешь именно эту?.. Увы, тут я.  
Джон сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\- Я рад, что ты разговорился. У меня для тебя новости. Из Восточного Дозора вернулся ворон. Все, кто был с отрядом Масси, в порядке. Твоя сестра приложила руку, пишет, что хочет тебя видеть. Пойдем, Сэм покажет тебе письмо.  
\- Сейчас, — сказал Теон, не двигаясь.  
Джон взялся за край одеяла и дернул его на себя. Теон еле успел перехватить убегающую шерстяную ткань.  
\- Ты — наследник Морского Трона, — сказал Джон. — И тебя не было на вече, когда королем стал твой дядя-кракен. Я не знаю всех обычаев Островов, но, похоже, у твоей сестры есть какой-то план… Раз ты не претендуешь на Трон, то должен заявить об этом. Если это действительно так.  
Теон сел на постели, и из-под одеяла выглянуло голое колено, украшенное синяками. Он задумчиво обвел один из синяков пальцем.  
 _“В общем-то, я могу сесть и на трон, и на…”_ Нет, Джону такого было лучше не говорить.  
\- Как думаешь, я претендую? Мне хотелось бы верить, что ей просто нужен брат.  
Джон вздохнул, и его пальцы сжались на резных подлокотниках. Наверное, бывшим Воинам Света полагалось прощать странноватое поведение.  
\- Тебе нужен мой совет? — спросил Джон.  
Это звучало замечательно. Дарило веру, что кто-то несколькими словами соберет куски его жизни и объяснит, как с ней теперь быть. Теону стало нехорошо. Аша вот уже сориентировалась.  
 _Неужели я хочу, чтобы Джон сказал, что мне делать? Я не хочу, чтобы он мне говорил._  
\- Совет — это просто совет, — пояснил Джон.  
\- Давай, ты посоветуешь завтра, — предложил Теон. — Или послезавтра. Или через неделю.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Нет, готовлюсь.  
Джон возвел глаза к каменному потолку:  
\- Ну да, поспи еще.  
\- Я прочту письмо… Попозже, вечером.  
\- Через неделю, — подсказал Джон.  
\- О, боги... А что намерен делать ты?  
Джон нахмурился.  
\- Приводить в порядок Замок. Ждать воронов. Отправлю разведчиков на север. Сделаем рейд на юг, узнаем, как там дела… Наберем рекрутов и будем чинить Стену.  
\- Ты уверен, что она теперь нужна?..  
У Джона стал растерянный вид. Как будто Теон своим вопросом покушался на какую-то важную основу его жизни. Старки были на Стене сотни лет. Они ее построили. Возле этой ледяной загородки выросла сумрачная красота Черного Братства. А теперь Теон, недоделанный кракен, неудачливый принц и неслучившийся Герой, с ног до головы покрытый следами привязанности мертвого Болтонского бастарда, ставит под сомнение эти ценности.  
\- Я не знаю, какие испытания еще нам предстоят, — проговорил наконец Джон. — Если ты прав, и в мире много источников Огня… Это значит, Иные тоже еще вернутся, когда порядок будет нарушен. Красная комета вряд ли была только в твою честь.  
\- Куда уже мне...  
\- Возможно, в пещерах Застенья еще остались живые. Теперь с одичалыми все не будет по-прежнему, — сказав это, Джон как-то разом помрачнел и потер шрам, ломавший четкую линию его брови. — Знаешь, один человек говорил мне, что Стена построена на крови.  
\- Поэтому ты хотел сам дернуть за этот рычаг?  
\- Наверное, где-то в глубине души я мечтал разрушить ее... Хотя бы немного. Я был за Стеной, жил с вольным народом. Но я ни на минуту не забывал, кто я такой.  
Теон в этом ни на минуту не сомневался.  
\- Еще бы. Ты Джон Сноу. Ты не сдашь Стену, — он негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Винтерфелл, — Джон уронил это слово, как гранитный камень, и неуместное теоново веселье разом оборвалось.  
\- Что — Винтерфелл?..  
Натянутость, которая всякий раз возникала между ними, когда речь заходила об этом, никуда не делась.  
\- Еще одно место, где Старки были всегда. Где должны быть мои братья.  
Теон опустил голову.  
\- Но ведь твой пост здесь.  
\- Однажды я уже пытался покинуть его ради Винтерфелла. Если бы не ты, этой попытки я бы не пережил. Возможно, ты считаешь, что этого недостаточно, чтобы искупить вину перед домом Старков, поскольку я — только половина Старка?  
\- Нет, дело не в…  
\- Я — бастард, — оборвал его Джон так, словно ему было важно это подчеркнуть. — Бастард из Винтерфелла. Если Винтерфелл был чьим-то домом, то останется им навсегда. Но мой пост, как ты верно сказал, здесь. Поэтому я подумал, что ты мог бы мне помочь, если Старки и этот замок тебе небезразличны. Тогда и для тебя нашлось бы там место.  
Теон сглотнул, но в глазах было сухо. Давеча он отплакался на много недель вперед.  
В его памяти закачались вековые дубы. На тронах сидели каменные короли, поднимался пар от горячих прудов у чардрева, плющ оплетал серый гранит, скалились горгульи на башне, а над всем этим кружили вороны.  
Теон перевел взгляд на шпалеру. Наверное, чья-то сестра или мать вышивала этих птиц, чтобы принести в дар братству, которое ее близкий человек покинет только с окончанием своего дозора. До этого, глядя на воронов, Теон думал, что они могут подсказывать что-то другое. Впрочем, чаще всего он просто пытался этих воронов считать, или думал, что стая похожа контурами на очертания Севера.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе в Винтерфелле? Чтобы я туда вернулся? Но я не могу. Не имею права. Ты знаешь об этом. И говоришь это сейчас только для того, чтобы побороть собственное отвращение. Играешь в благородство.  
\- Зачем мне это делать?  
\- Потому что ты благороден. А я… На мне пробы негде ставить. Нет, правда, негде, — Теон оттянул ворот, и тот съехал, открывая остро торчащее плечо в старых шрамах.  
\- Я не собираюсь ставить на тебе пробы, — заверил его Джон, хмурясь на это плечо.— И знаешь, что? С некоторых пор твое самоуничижение отдает… бахвальством.  
Теон уставился на Джона, не зная, как ответить. В последний раз его упрекали в бахвальстве слишком давно, и он забыл, что говорил обычно в таких случаях. Сейчас это было обидно, а еще содержало какой-то невнятный, смутно нездоровый подтекст, которого сам Джон мог не ощущать, поэтому и слово подобрал не совсем верно. У Теона развилось хорошее чутье на все нездоровое. В том числе в себе самом.  
Но Джон ничего такого не видел. Он видел самонадеянного, бестолкового, поверхностного и склонного к авантюрам кальмарного подкидыша.  
\- Я так благороден, что думаю о Винтерфелле совсем не так, как следовало бы бастарду и брату Ночного Дозора, — произнес между тем Джон. — Так благороден, что нарушал свои обеты.  
\- Какие?..  
\- Те самые, — отрезал Джон. — А потом я предал и погубил любимую женщину.  
Теон подумал, что мог многое о нем не знать. И ошибаться, приписывая Джону прямолинейную упертость. И все-таки в нем всегда была какая-то жесткая основа, которая никуда не девалась: _“Я ни на минуту не забывал, кто я такой”._ Теон не верил, что Старк, которым Джон был несмотря ни на что, способен обставить его в предательствах.  
Срочно нужно было сказать что-нибудь по делу. Мысли разбегались.  
\- В Винтерфелле сидит Русе Болтон, — сказал Теон. — Скорее всего, это до сих пор так… Красная жрица намекала, что он может задурить голову даже Станнису Баратеону. Видела что-то такое у себя в камине… В этом я ей верю.  
\- Вот и узнаем, что у них там за дела со Станнисом, — мрачноватая решимость в голосе Джона одновременно успокаивала и внушала волнение.  
Теону очень не хотелось видеть Русе Болтона. Его прозрачные глаза. А если случится с ним разговаривать… Он представил себе, как бы это звучало.  
 _“Где мой сын, Перевертыш?”  
“Назовите меня по имени, лорд Болтон. И тогда я расскажу вам все о вашем сыне”._  
Теон поплотнее завернулся в одеяло, уронил голову на шкуры изголовья. Светлые пряди перемешались с серым волчьим мехом, и он отстраненно подумал, что волосы надо бы подстричь. Джон окинул взглядом это зрелище и вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, обсудим завтра... Или через неделю. Но не позже. А сейчас ты вылезешь из этой клятой койки и пойдешь на улицу. Если уж ты не Воин Света, бери лопату и разгребай снег. В замке много работы, ты здоров, а я — здешний лорд-командующий.  
Наверное, в замке правда есть, чем заняться, подумал Теон. Например, есть настоящие раненые.  
\- Чем быстрее ты чем-нибудь займешься, тем лучше, — продолжил Джон чуть мягче. — Лишних рук не бывает.  
Теон вытащил ладони из-под одеяла и начал рассматривать. Лишними они, вроде бы, не выглядели.  
Этот жест, который раньше выходил сам собой, стоило только собеседнику сказать что-то фигуральное про руки, теперь потребовал усилия. Утратил невольную и навязчивую природу.  
 _Сначала я позволил Дредфорту стать главным событием в моей жизни.  
Теперь что-то перекрыло это. Моя жизнь не вращается вокруг моих рук._  
\- Атлас принес тебе чистую одежду — вот лежит, на сундуке. И вот это, — на тумбе стояли кувшин с водой и небольшой блестящий таз. — Приведи себя в порядок.  
\- Хорошо, — кивнул Теон.  
Он в первый раз за все это время действительно захотел выбраться из постели. Вода его привлекала. Но Теон медлил, потому что Джон не уходил — все так же сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и даже забросил ногу на ногу, из-за чего поза стала более монументальной и основательной.  
\- Я сейчас встану, — не то пообещал, не то предупредил Теон.  
\- Вставай, — согласился Джон.  
Лицо у него было упрямое. Он, похоже, всерьез намеревался проконтролировать его.  
Теон рывком отбросил одеяло и поднялся. Голова слегка кружилась, но была в то же время нестерпимо легкой. Босые ступни коснулись пола. Пол держал, ноги тоже. Теон одним движением стащил драную рубашку и через плечо швырнул ее на кровать, после чего направился к тумбе через всю комнату.  
Уже с кувшином в руках он обернулся к Джону:  
\- Доволен?  
Джон моргнул.  
\- Хорошо, я верю, что ты справишься, — сказал он наконец, после чего покинул кабинет.  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Теон перелил содержимое кувшина в медный таз и с силой плеснул водой себе в лицо. Отфыркиваясь, он в полной мере осознал, что расхаживал только что голым в присутствии другого человека.  
Еще больше собственной непринужденности его удивило отсутствие отторжения во взгляде Джона. И Сэм сказал что-то странное про лицо… Теон подождал, пока рябь в тазу успокоится, и посмотрел на свое отражение.  
Разве что волосы были длинноваты — свисали, когда он склонялся к воде. А все остальное казалось обычным. Глаза, подведенные тенями. Впалые щеки. Шрамы. Провалы под ключицами. Если что-то и изменилось, это не имело ничего общего с внешностью. Теон отдавал себе отчет в том, что он по-прежнему изуродован и не стал выглядеть лучше.  
И все же с телом творилось что-то непонятное. Все жесты таили неуловимую подспудную чувственность. Когда он вел рукой по вещам, движение выходило ласкающим.  
Ополоснувшись, он вытер волосы льняным полотенцем и снял с крышки оружейного сундука стопку одежды. Повинуясь какому-то порыву, опустился на колени перед сундуком и открыл его. Внутри были детали доспехов, мешочек с наконечниками для стрел, несколько кузнечных инструментов, гарда от меча, пара арбалетных болтов, еще какое-то оружие. И два клинка с костяными рукоятками — кинжал и свежевальный нож. Теон смотрел на них долго, размышляя, помнит ли Джон о том, что они здесь. Вряд ли, иначе переложил бы в другое место, или избавился бы от них.  
Все остальные лезвия арсенала ничего не значили. Теон пытался понять, значат ли что-то эти ножи.  
Нож для свежевания был легким и холодным. Раньше он никогда не дотронулся бы до этой штуки по своей воле. Все его поцелуи на теле погасли. Но он все еще оставался таким острым, что можно было бриться. Теон подумал, что как-нибудь надо попробовать. И не порезаться при этом.  
Он закрыл сундук и щелкнул засовом.

Снаружи лучи заходящего солнца окрашивали камень и сырые деревянные постройки в теплые тона. Стена была голубовато-белой и сверкала россыпями мелких искр. Теон прошел через двор и остановился возле соломенного чучела у тренировочной площадки, чтобы стряхнуть с его головы пористую снежную шапку.  
За этим занятием его застала Мелисандра. Она, как обычно, куталась в алый плащ, но теперь краски ее одежд казались чуть потускневшими. Возможно, раньше они просто были единственным пятном, задерживавшим взгляд среди белого снега и серого сумрака. Теперь под солнцем проявились цвета, и ее прежняя яркость померкла.  
\- Ты!.. Ты сделал все не так, как был должен!  
Теон приподнял бровь и погладил чучело по щеке.  
\- Зато вы точно знали, как я должен был поступить, верно?  
Красная жрица заломила руки:  
\- Еще бы! Выжечь весь этот ледяной улей на севере, чтобы Ночь больше не вернулась. Пройти через весь юг, где молятся ложным богам.  
Вот с этого, миледи, и надо было начинать, подумал Теон, возвращая изогнутую бровь на место. Возможность спалить все чардрева Севера и двинуться дальше, через материк, к статуям Семерых.  
Это была хорошая попытка. Поломанный человек в безвыходной ситуации. И ей почти удалось. Кое о чем он точно не жалел — превратить меч в огненный гриб было отличной идеей. В тот момент Теон думал, что умрет вместе с ним.  
\- Почему вы думали, миледи, что я буду служить вашим желаниям? Чем бы ни был этот меч, он был опасен. Теперь его нет.  
Мелисандра задохнулась:  
\- Тысячи воинов мечтали о подобном тысячи лет! И вот, когда величие пришло к тебе, ты от него отказался! Ты не мог всего этого не почувствовать — сила, власть… Возможность забыть о своих увечьях, стать больше, чем человеком... Ты все это сжег!  
\- Важнее быть просто человеком, — сказал Теон. — Только это на самом деле непросто.  
Про то, как изменились его отношения со своими увечьями, он ей рассказывать не стал.  
\- Ты погубил мой труд, — сказала Мелисандра сквозь зубы. — Все ритуалы Огня требуют огромных сил, за них платят кровью.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Подобного оружия теперь не создать. Я вложила его в твои руки, и что взамен?..  
Теон увидел, как через ее броскую красоту просвечивают годы. Он понял, что Красная жрица старше, чем кажется.  
\- Вы забыли, с кем связались, — Теон криво улыбнулся. — Вы помните, я же предал всех, с кем был.  
\- Правильно, потому что ты… — ее губы дрогнули, и Теон взглянул с интересом, пытаясь угадать, какое бранное слово выберет жрица, и насколько далеко она зайдет. Мелисандра совладала с собой: — Ты никчемный глупец.  
\- Это да.  
Край плаща взлетел, когда Теон резко развернулся, и направился к воротам. Походка оставалась чуть неровной, но теперь в ней была какая-то шаткая стремительность.  
Мелисандра осталась стоять на тренировочной площадке, похожая на погасшую красную свечу.  
Поле перед Черным Замком было перерыто и перекопано, там суетились люди. Тела бывших упырей, которые стали теперь обычными мерзлыми трупами, собрали в кучи для сожжения. Скорбный Эдд уже тащил бочонки с маслом. Тормунд Великанья Смерть стоял с большим факелом. Он что-то рявкнул, напугав Эдда, и тот уронил бочонок прямо на закоченелые трупы.  
По утоптанному снегу к ногам Теона подкатилась замерзшая голова мертвеца. Теон наклонился и поднял ее. Черты были неузнаваемы, сплошной серый ком, и он не смог вглядываться дальше. Почему-то ему показалось, что голова принадлежала тому самому упырю, в которого Рамси стрелял дважды. Теон осторожно положил ее на кучу тел.  
Под косым закатным лучом поле заискрилось.  
У баррикады Теон встретил Кислого Алина. Алин посмотрел на него с опаской, помялся и решился спросить:  
\- Он мертв? Милорд?..  
Теон едва заметно кивнул.  
Алин вздохнул — как показалось Теону, с облегчением.  
\- Как с нами поступит Сноу? — спросил Алин. — Будет меняться с лордом Болтоном?  
Алин явно переживал за собственную шкуру, и винить его в этом было трудно. В Черном Замке с него этой шкуры никто не сдирал, а вот Русе Болтон мог бы. Если учесть, что предприятие, на которое был отправлен отряд из Винтерфелла, провалилось, а собственного милорда они не уберегли. Впрочем, их вины тут не было.  
\- Как думаешь, ты очень нужен лорду Болтону?  
Алин почесал в затылке единственной рукой, и Теон вспомнил, как Рамси оценивал его умственные способности.  
\- Алин, иди жечь трупы, — посоветовал Теон.  
Бесцельно обходя замок, он прошелся по двору, где дозорные начали сгребать снег. Миновал большую лестницу на Стену, остановившись, чтобы взглянуть на место, где упал без чувств несколько суток назад.  
С крыши разрушенной постройки неподалеку он стрелял, когда на замок напали пауки. Стрелять до сих пор было больно. Хват быстро слабел и точность снижалась. В той битве Теон довольно быстро израсходовал отмеренный ему запас метких выстрелов.  
Ворота тоннеля в Стене были открыты. Пара дней ушла у дозорных на то, чтобы разбить и растопить лед и освободить узкий ледяной тоннель. Теон огляделся по сторонам и направился в этот затененный проход. Вокруг была ледяная толща — это напоминало холод ледяной камеры, но Теону холодно не было. Через внешние ворота он снова вышел на свет.  
Под лучами закатного солнца искореженная Стена плакала, блестя и переливаясь так, что на нее было трудно смотреть. Теон смотрел, закинув голову, пока не начало казаться, что Стена падает на него.  
Стена была изо льда. Это всегда являлось очевидным фактом, но под солнцем она блестела каждой трещинкой и выемкой, и было видно, какая она на самом деле красивая.  
На полмили вперед лежал серый пепел. Теон шел по обугленной земле пожарища, и под его ногами поднималась облачками пыль, стлалась поземкой вокруг сапог.  
По пятам тащилась невидимая перерубленная веревка.  
От пауков и упырей ни осталось ни чешуйки, ни косточки. Даже жухлая трава, скрывавшаяся под снегом, прогорела. Даже корешки в земле. Только гибель. Полное уничтожение.  
Теон вошел в лес. Не исчезни пламя так быстро, леса бы не стало. Но пожар погас и умер, и деревья вокруг опушки лишь обуглились. Далеко впереди под корнями деревьев лежал почерневший снег, пористый, как морская губка. В прогалинах журчала вода.  
Под сплетением обожженных ветвей Теон сел на поваленную сосну, ломая хрустнувший уголь коры.  
 _Черный уголь к черному плащу не пристает. Ко мне вообще ничего не пристает. Разве что пепел._  
Теон начал отряхивать плащ, рассеянно водя рукой по ткани, и увидел на земле кусты вереска и олений мох, а в нем — ростки мелких северных цветов. Все это выросло под пеплом за какие-то несколько дней, потому что земля нагрелась. Теон сорвал стебелек, сжал в пальцах полураскрывшийся бутон, и тот распался у него в руках красными лепестками.  
Все эти дни он не понимал, почему остался жив. Исходя из всего, что он знал о Рамси, результат мог быть только один. Рамси должен был забрать его с собой. Теон даже не особенно возражал. Он лег в пламя примерно так же, как ложился с ним в постель — уже не чувствуя границ и ничего не соображая, надеясь, что распадется искрами в его руках. Рамси просто не мог не воспользоваться таким шансом. Он же был в ярости, он одевался впопыхах, но не забыл захватить нож.  
И все-таки угасающее пламя, вместо того, чтобы испепелить Теона, оставило на нем что-то вроде поцелуя. Распыленное, само в себе существующее желание. Которое впиталось в кожу, пока Теон горел заживо, и теперь сквозило вовне как едва заметный рассеянный свет.  
 _Мог ли ты меня опустить?..  
И если это правда, то почему, почему ты не сделал этого раньше.  
Когда было еще не поздно._  
\- Теон.  
Он поднял голову.  
Джон стоял, прислонившись к дереву и скрестив руки на груди. Теон не слышал, как он приблизился. Наверное, стоял тут уже какое-то время.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Собираю цветы.  
\- Теон, ты в своем уме?..  
Теона посетило острое чувство, какое бывает, когда кажется, что происходящее уже случалось не один раз. Теперь, наверное, это чувство пройдет навсегда. Все круги разомкнулись.  
\- Я совершенно нормален, — заверил он Джона. — Решил поискать какие-нибудь ростки для госпиталя. Дикие маки. Медь короля.  
Джон посмотрел на цветок в его руке, а потом снова Теону в лицо.  
\- Это зимовка. От них нет никакой пользы.  
Теон пожал плечами, рассеянно обрывая лепестки по одному. Правда или ложь. Да или нет.  
\- Ты сказал, что прочтешь письмо вечером. Уже вечер, — Джон кивнул на розовую полосу горизонта, видневшуюся между ветвями.  
\- Хорошо, — Теон положил цветок на обожженную кору и поднялся.  
Он перепрыгнул через ствол дерева, слегка покачнувшись. Тряхнул головой, отбрасывая белые пряди со лба. Капюшон его плаща был откинут. Меховой воротник он забыл, так что из плаща торчала голая шея. На шее, наверное, все еще оставались выцветшие следы.  
Когда они вышли из леса и Джон поежился от резкого порыва ветра, Теон сказал:  
\- Знаешь, с тех пор, как я подержал в руках этот меч, я больше не замерзаю.  
\- Ты изменился, — заметил Джон, глядя, как ветер треплет его волосы.  
\- Надеюсь, в последний раз. Мне надоело меняться.  
Воину Света было бы не больно стрелять. И вообще не больно.  
Самое простое и самое сложное. Быть собой. Стрелять, даже если через боль.  
Ветер взметнул серые смерчи у самой земли. От Стены потянуло родниковой свежестью.  
Огромные ледяные потеки были похожи на остановившиеся водопады. Оплавленная часть Стены нависала неровными сглаженными уступами, похожими на волны. Наверное, в ней было столько же воды, сколько в небольшом море. Это замерзшее море пронизывали тысячи радуг.


End file.
